Beating The Odds
by darkgirl3
Summary: Derek Morgan is finishing up college and he is doing a friend a favor by filling in as the local high school's Pychology teacher and baseball coach. Penelope Garcia is finishing up high school and hoping to put the last year behind her. HEA
1. Prologue

**Defying The Rules**

**Chapter 1**

**Prologue **

**AN: This is almost completely AU, the BAU will be their future, but it won't show it in the story. I'm craving Derek and Penelope and when they were younger. **

**Summary: **

** Penelope is graduating high school come June, however the day that her Psychology teacher who is also her softball coach gets sick and isn't coming back for the rest of the year; she finds that life might not be so bad after all, even though it's only been few months since her parents died.**

** Derek is in graduate school working on his law degree and a minor in psychology so when he gets the chance to fill in for the psych teacher he doesn't pass it up. **

"Jeff, remind me again why I agreed to this?" Derek asked into his phone as he was trying to find something to wear.

"Simple you need a job right now and you owe me a favor," Jeff Daniels who was pretty much like Derek's dad since his had died when he was ten, said.

"I know, but high school, you do know I graduated from this high school," Derek said, "I know all the teachers there," he said.

"You got a year left of college, and you need a job seeing as how you blew your arm out last spring," Jeff said.

Derek sat down on his bed, "Yeah I know, trust me just thinking about the sound my shoulder made throwing that last ball still makes chills go through me," he admitted. Derek had been getting his law degree while he was playing baseball in college at Northwestern University. He'd gotten a full ride, and everything, but the year before he'd injured his shoulder and the odds of him playing again were slim, and he didn't want to risk it so he gave it up.

It had taken three surgeries to repair the torn rotator cuff, and the ligaments in his arm and shoulder, six months of physical therapy too, he wasn't going to go through that pain again, not if he didn't have to.

"I'm pretty sure your mom would kill you if you tried it too," Jeff said, "Right after I gave you a good kick in the ass," he said.

"I'm not going to, and being the girls' softball coach I got the assistant coach there and I told him already that if somebody's throwing the balls he will, because I can't, not now at least," he said.

"I'll be at the bomb squad till six today come by and let me know how things go," Jeff said, "I can't believe your going to be teaching, seems like just yesterday your parents were dropping you off at kindergarden," he said with a smile, even though Derek couldn't see it.

"I know, and thanks for the help on getting the job, and I'll see you at five probably," Derek said before he hung up the phone tossing it on the bed.

Derek got up taking his shirt off going to get a shower before he had to be at the high school. He had only two classes to finish this year and both them were internships, but his teacher had told him he could go ahead and take the jobs and they would count. His shoulder still hurt some days, but luckily today wasn't one those days.

----------

Penelope Garcia was sitting in her apartment; the last three months of summer had gone from wonderful to hell, in a matter of days. She lost her parents in June, and July her brother moved away for a better job and she'd wanted to go, but she only had year of high school left, and she finally had her life back on track somewhat.

A year ago her then boyfriend, Travis pushed her into having sex with him, she'd been half drunk at the time too, she'd gone to one party with him, hoping to maybe have fun for a change, but it turned into hell. She'd woken up the next morning in her own bed naked and she knew that something had happened.

Nine months later she had her little girl Rachel Callie and three days later her parents died leaving her brothers and her to take care of themselves and Rachel. Now she was going back to high school, the last year and she'd be graduating and going to college, she'd promised her mom she'd go and she was.

She was seventeen now, but in about two days she'd be eighteen. Pen was literally on her own at the moment, her friends didn't live in Chicago, they'd lived in San Francisco, but she'd moved here when her parents died with her youngest brother who was only twelve, however he'd gone with their older brother when he moved to Virginia for a better job. He was sending her money once a month to help with Rachel, but it wasn't the same.

She wasn't sure how she was going to the school and who was going to baby sit her daughter who was only three months old. The last three days had been full of nothing but sitting around the apartment and between her and Rachel she wasn't sure who'd cried more. Normal was what she was trying for this year, she had till spring to figure out things since she wanted to be on the high school's softball team. She'd done it at her old high school before Rachel, and that would be even more normal for her.

"What you say about going to see if Ruth can baby sit you today?" Pen asked Rachel who was lying in the crib at the moment. She'd fed, changed and now was ready to go. Ruth worked at a local diner and she was the only person that Penelope trusted with her daughter, she'd offered her a job there, and she'd taken it. The diner job let her to have Rachel there with her when she wasn't at the high school.

-------

Derek had talked to the principal of the high school that morning, and after the meeting he found out he had couple more days before he had to start teaching the psych classes at the local high school. He was just glad that it was a different principal than when he'd graduated from there.

Right now Derek was sitting at the counter at the diner that Ruth owned, she was Jeff's wife and up till last year he'd worked here during the summer and when he wasn't in college. He looked around seeing if he could see any new faces, but the only one he saw was the same girl that came in there every day, she was also the waitress during the week there.

He was trying to remember her name; he'd seen her every day this past summer since he'd taken it off from college to finish healing his shoulder. "She's jail bait for you Derek Morgan," Ruth said with a smile, but two days she'll be eighteen," she said with smile.

"That's not long," Derek said with smile back at Ruth, "I didn't know she had a kid though, she's seventeen," he said.

"Ass of an ex boyfriend," Ruth said.

"Asshole," Derek said before he got his plate and walked over to the table, "Hi," he said.

Pen was trying to feed Rachel her bottle, she refused breast milk she'd tried till they were both going crazy she'd just puke it back up, Ruth told her about formula, even helped her find the right kind. Pen looked up seeing the really cute guy she'd always seen talking to Ruth and she'd taken his order once or twice over the summer.

"Hi," Pen said, "Did you need something?" She asked.

"No, um can I sit here with you?" Derek asked her.

"I guess, free country last I checked," Penelope said but she had a smile on her face, "I'm guessing you're not in high school any more," Pen said.

"No, about to graduate college this spring," Derek said, "I've seen you in here all summer and I thought that maybe today I could actually talk to you, I didn't know you had a daughter," he said.

"Yeah, she's my little girl," Pen said, "I'm Penelope Garcia by the way, or Pen if you like," she said, "I'd shake your hand but if I move then she's going to wake up," she said watching as her daughter drifted to sleep.

"I'm Derek Morgan, which high school you go to?" he asked.

"That one a mile from here, that's all I know," Pen said, "I'm thinking about doing that home schooling thing myself, but I want to play on the softball team," she said.

"Cool, pitcher or catcher?" Derek asked.

"Pitcher, I played back before I moved here and before this little girl was born," Pen said.

"Cool, I used to be the pitcher too, but I threw my shoulder out this past spring at NWU," he said.

"I remember Ruth telling me about that, she said you gave it up for your health not wanting to have to go through that again, I wouldn't blame you, I just like it for fun, but with this one I doubt I can," Penelope said.

"I'm sure you could," he said.

"I'm glad you think so, but I got this little girl to take care of so less the coach is really cool, I don't think that will happen," Penelope said trying to hold Rachel and finish her own breakfast.

"I'll take her," Ruth said, "That way you can eat and you better go meet Jeff before he wonders what happened to you," she said to Derek.

"He knows where I'm at," Derek said, "But I do have to meet my mom, maybe I'll see you this after noon," he said before he got up.

"I'll be here," Pen said with grin before Derek walked away, "Okay sit and tell me if he's single, because I want him," she said to Ruth.

"Derek is single," Ruth said before Penelope gave her a grin moving out of the booth letting her take Rachel before she took off out the door.

------

Derek was about to get in his truck, when Penelope got there, "Something wrong?" he asked.

"This is like out of left field I think, or right, I play ball and I still don't' know those sayings," Penelope said, "But would you go out with me, I mean after tomorrow night that is since I'll be eighteen, and if it's a no I'll understand and all but I'm like never dated in over a year…" Pen said

Derek gave her a huge grin before he gave her the answer, "Yeah, you turn eighteen couple days, we can do something," he replied.

"Cool," she said.

"Your daughter can come too, if Ruth can't baby sit, I wouldn't mind," Derek said.

"Okay, and thanks handsome," Pen said before going back in the diner.

"I guess it was a yes to the date," Ruth said.

"Yes, my birthday actually, and Rachel can come with, first guy in a year and he said I could bring her with me, nobody has said that in three months let alone tell me to bring her," she said.

"You better finish and get to the high school, before it gets too late," Ruth said, "I got her and maybe this afternoon you can meet my husband finally," she said.

"Cool," Pen said.

**TBC**

**AN: I hope you like where this is going if you know where it is going.**


	2. Birthday

**Defeating The Odds**

**Chapter 2**

**Birthday**

**AN: I own nothing hope you all enjoy this chapter. Wonder how her birthday is going to go. **

Penelope was nervous, she hadn't been on a real date, the so called ex of hers, who she couldn't stand to even think about, had never taken her out, let alone for her birthday, but Derek was. She was dressed up and ready to go, Ruth had opted to baby sit for her, since she had said that going out with Derek required a baby sitter. He loved kids, but some places wouldn't allow a baby and Ruth was helping them out. She thought Pen needed a night without Rachel with her for a change.

Derek knocked on Penelope's apartment door; Ruth had given him the address since he hadn't seen Pen since that day she'd asked him out. He'd ended up having to teach that morning after all, and things had gone okay he guessed, he had only had two the morning classes, but the next week he'd have three them. He hoped that she didn't mind what he had planned, but seeing as how he hadn't been out with anybody since three weeks after he got hurt, he wanted to have fun with her.

Not that it had to lead to sex, but they were both grown ups, so if it did it wouldn't matter either way, but he did like her. He had no plans of a one night stand that was for sure. Penelope was wonderful, he'd seen her smile and laugh with Ruth so many times, but he'd never gotten the courage up to ask her out and then again she'd only been seventeen.

Penelope went to the door opening it when she heard him knocking and smiled, "Come in," she said.

"I thought we could go out," Derek said coming in the apartment, "but then I had this idea," he said.

"What was the idea?" Penelope asked.

"My uncle owns this building, and I got the keys to the roof, and there is this beautiful view of the sky that you can only see up there, I thought we could have a picnic up there, that is if you want to," Derek offered.

"Well, I can't turn down a wonderful view like that," Pen said biting on her bottom lip. She was nervous and hoped he couldn't tell, but the fact she was.

Derek knew she was nervous she was biting on her lower lip, and he could see it in her eyes, but he was too, "He didn't know if she'd like him really, but then again, he knew nothing about her.

Pen was about to turn around when he reached out taking her hand and after he sat the picnic basket down he kissed her. Pen moaned out moving her hands up to his neck wrapping them around him, she felt his hands on her back pulling her closer and she held on kissing him harder, she wasn't sure what was going on but her mind and heart were both screaming for her not to let him go.

Derek pulled away with a smile, "Sorry, I just really wanted to do that, I…"

"Don't apologize for kissing me, I liked it," Penelope said slightly out of breath.

"I've wanted to do that since I saw you three months ago, but Ruth said you were only seventeen and…"

"Didn't want to get locked up, yeah see I am the only one that can do that to you," Pen teased, "But I'm legal now, eighteen officially like ten minutes ago," she said.

"Good," Derek said back before he smiled at her again.

"Who knows nights end I might have you in my bed," Penelope teased him, but who knew she might be right.

"Why wait till the end of the night," Derek joked but soon as he'd said that his other brain had started working, which he was trying to turn off now.

"Damn, you keep talking like that we really aren't going to make it up to that roof," Pen said she was finding it hard to keep her hands off him when she just wanted to go over and touch him again.

------

Somehow they managed to get to the roof few minutes later and Derek spread out the blanket and the two pillows that Penelope had brought up. The weather was just right for them, not too hot or cold and the wind wasn't blowing either.

Penelope sat down on the pillow before Derek sat down beside her. "Ruth told me what you liked and I also made the desert I hope you like," he said.

"Is it chocolate cake?" Penelope asked, "I love chocolate on like everything, it was the biggest craving I had when I was pregnant," she said.

"I like it too," he said back.

"Three am cravings of chocolate ice cream, pickles, hot sauce and lemon juice," Pen said, "Worst was the lemon juice and now it makes me gag, I can't stand it," she said.

"I like it in tea, but not the juice," Derek said with a smile.

"Trust me never drink the juice, it is so sour," she said making a face.

"I don't have lemon juice, but I did bring Pepsi to drink, since you're not legal, and I got chocolate cake, for desert," he said with smile at her, "Twizzlers for you since Ruth said you'd eat two packs and them some, and I got pizza to eat,"

"Pizza, homemade or from Ruth's diner?" Pen asked.

"My mom has this recipe where it is baked pizza casserole and it is so good, I brought us that," Derek said taking out the containers of pizza casserole he'd packed them.

"You're sweet, I've never had a picnic on a roof when somebody made me anything," Pen said.

"I'm glad you like, I wasn't sure what you liked in the pizza so I just put the basics but I brought stuff to add," Derek said.

"I like pepperoni, mushrooms, onions, extra cheese on top after you have all the other layers on so much so that it covers the whole pizza up and there is like this layer in between it, bacon and either hamburger or sausage," she said.

"I'll remember that next time," Derek said before handing her a fork.

-------

They ate talking about things while they did, Pen told him about her parents, but mostly about Rachel. "She's the only thing that has kept me sane," Pen said, "My brother cares, but he got the job in Virginia with the state police and it offers more money, it is five of us and I'm the only other one that is above the age of seventeen, that is still around, my oldest brother Darius took off joined the military haven't heard word one from him," she said.

"I'm sorry, it's gotta be hard raising her on your own," Derek said.

"Some days, I guess thinking that you'd always have that first love is something you learn fast, I know I did, I had Rachel and he wasn't even around, he moved away the minute he found out I was pregnant, his parents are like high up or some shit, they signed paper and send me money like once every two months but I've never took the money, I put it up for Ray."

"It's his loss and my gain," Derek said, "He doesn't know what he's missing," he said.

"This stuff is good, I think that I'm going to hooked on this for like," she teased with a grin. Derek moved closer to her and when she looked back up he was right there at her, "You love getting me all crazy don't you," Pen said, "Can't think of anything to say when you're this close," she said not wanting to stop watching him.

"You do the same thing," Derek replied setting the container down and he kissed her pulling her closer making her moan holding him to her. Pen wasn't sure what to do or think, she really wanted more, she kissed him back until they were both needing air.

"You trying to kill me here, hot stuff?" Penelope asked him before moving until she was straddling his waist, "Where's that chocolate cake at?" she asked before kissing him again.

Derek reached over pulling it out handing her the container wondering what she was going to do with it. Pen pulled it out getting the fork she'd been using and she grinned before she gave him some feeding it to him before she got her own fork full

He moaned, he hadn't expected her to be this forward, but unlike most, he actually liked it in her. Derek put his hands on her hips to keep her on his lap, they were both sitting up and he was leaning against the roof access door. After two more bits he took the fork from her and fed her this time.

Pen smiled at him accepting the piece of cake before she kissed him letting him taste it from her mouth too. She wondered if anything was going to happen, she wanted it to, but wasn't sure if he did, "What you say we move this down stairs," she whispered against his ear before nipping at his neck.

Derek wasn't sure at first, but it wasn't like neither of them had been here before, and he wanted to stick around for some reason not leave it at one night deal unless she wanted that, but right now he didn't care.

He answered her question by pulling her down into a kiss holding her to him and when she moved against him he moaned out and knew he wasn't going back now, he was pretty sure he'd die if he did.

Pen pushed his hands back till she had them against the door and held them there taking control, she didn't care if it was just one night or not, she wanted this, and it had been over a year since she'd had sex and she wanted this and wanted it now. She moved her hands down his sides going for his shirt pulling it out his jeans nipping at his neck as she did so.

"Bed," Derek said.

"Later, too far away," Penelope said before she started unbuttoning his shirt and she kissed every inch of skin she uncovered moving her tongue back and forth before gently nipping in that spot.

Derek growled out grabbing hold her sides and holding her still thrusting up against her with his jeans and the skirt she was wearing separating them. Pen went for his jeans undoing the belt before she worked the button and zipper loose.

"We can't do this here," Derek said, he wanted to have her in a bed at least before he showed her what he wanted to do to her, but she wasn't listening to him.

"Yes we can," Pen said, "Less you want to back out?" She asked.

"No, but I'd like a bed so I can…"

"Beds are for old people," she said with smile before kissing him, "Now I'm going to move off you and after I get the rest my clothes off there is this whole blanket here," she said before kissing him again.

"You deserve a bed," Derek said before she pulled her shirt off and he was lost after that.

"Like what you see huh?" Pen asked with a giggle before Derek moved pushing her back on the blanket kissing her until they both were gasping for air, "I didn't finish," she said referring to undressing, but he wasn't listening as he started kissing his way down her neck.

"I think I can take care of that," Derek said as he finished getting his own clothes off before going to get hers gone as well, "Damn your beautiful," he said kissing the tops of her breasts moving his hands over her side.

"You going to stair at me or do something?" Pen asked she was little nervous now, she hadn't been expecting what his pants were hiding. Sure her ex had something, but Derek was bigger on all levels.

He leaned down against her ear and whispered against her neck making her shiver, "I'm going to make you scream my name before I finally give you what you want, make you good and wet, baby girl," he purred out before nipping at her ear making her moan.

"Derek," Pen whimpered arching up as he moved down kissing as much of her as he could before reaching her breast. She moaned out looking at him before he captured her nipple pulling it into his mouth and she was lost at that moment on. She held him to her as he licked and sucked at her nipple till she felt like she was going to cum right then, but he switched over to her other one kissing a path over.

Derek could feel her underneath him, she was squirming and moving against him as much as she could. He knew she was close, no doubt about it and soon as he was sure she couldn't take any more he went little farther till she cried out arching up against him as she came his name tearing from her mouth.

-----

Derek kept up what he was doing until she'd cum three more times with him just using his fingers and mouth. He licked her southern lips clean making her moan and whimper as he tortured her even more, "Oh god," she felt it building again and she was sure she was going to pass out before she came. "I need you inside," she pleaded.

He grinned moving back up her body before he was above her looking into her eyes, "Last chance for the bedroom," he said.

"No, now," Pen said before she felt him touch her, he was just above her entrance, if she arched up he'd be inside her now.

Derek kissed before he slowly slid inside her making her gasp out as he slowly moved inside her. She wasn't a virgin but she was tight as hell, "Shit," he groaned feeling her clench around him as he pushed all the way inside her until he was completely inside.

They were both gasping at the feeling and Pen was trying to adjust to being completely full. "Damn, never felt this," she said moving her legs up which made her moan at the friction, "Fuck, shit move, dear god move," she said, but instead Derek kissed her making her whimper at the feeling of him inside her not moving as he kissed her, it was too damn much, she wrapped her legs around his waist and started rocking up and she couldn't help but moan.

"I told you I'd have you moaning and screaming my name," he said with grin looking into her eyes.

"Move, please, too damn much," Pen said.

"Too much what?" Derek asked her.

"Don't make me say it," she pleaded, she wasn't sure if she could.

"I want to hear it, baby girl, what's the problem?" Derek asked.

"No problem, so fucking good, I'm so damn full, move, please, I want to feel you moving," she pleaded moving her head back and arching up trying to get friction.

------

Derek gave in and he kissed her as he started moving, he'd seen her eyes go wide when he'd taken his jeans and boxers off, and the noises she was making was making him harder, "Damn, you're so tight," he was holding back at the moment but if she kept clamping around him he was going to thrust into her until they were both going over.

Pen grinned up at him, "Never had it this good?" She asked with a giggle.

"Hell no, not this damn perfect," Derek said before he moved his hands to her hips and he started moving faster getting moans of pleasure from her.

"Faster, I won't break," Pen said and she got what she asked for as he picked up the pace until they were both close. Pen pulled him down kissing him as she met him thrust for thrust until they both came with their names coming from each others mouths.

**TBC**

**AN: Great birthday present if you ask me **


	3. Next Day

**Beating The Odds**

**Chapter 3**

**Next Day**

**AN: hope you are all enjoying this. I own nothing. **

Penelope woke up in her bed feeling sore and completely satisfied. She smiled before rolling on her side finding Derek watching her, "Morning," she said before he kissed her. After last night she was pretty sure she was ruined from all other guys. They'd had sex on the roof, in the living room of the apartment, the kitchen counter was marked and her bed too.

"Morning to you too, baby girl," Derek said when he finally pulled out the kiss.

"Best birthday I've ever had," Pen said before she felt his hands moving over her side, "I gotta go pick Rachel up in an hour though," she said.

"If you want I can go get her and you can make breakfast or I can cook," Derek offered.

"I think to keep Rachel with a mom you might want to do the cooking I burn things," Pen said, "Ruth said if left alone to my devices I'd burn the apartment down, and I probably would," she said.

"Okay to keep us all alive I'll go and get breakfast and I'll get Rachel while I'm at the diner, just point the way to her car seat," Derek said.

"I don't have one, I don't have a car, I walk around with the stroller all the time, but I think that Ruth has one," Pen said.

"Don't you drive?" Derek asked.

"No, I got a car, but till I can get it on the road I just walk, it's not that bad," she said with a smile, "Okay enough about how I don't drive, you said something about breakfast," she said.

"Right, I'll be back in no time," Derek said before he gave her a kiss, when he was about to pull away Penelope pulled him back and kissed him till they both needed air, "I will be back soon as I can," he added before getting up and dressed.

Penelope watched him and when he left out of the apartment she sighed, maybe this year would be the best one yet, she thought to herself before letting out a happy squeal before she got up.

---

Jeff was sitting in the diner when Derek walked in, "Hey, you think you're available today?" he asked.

"No, I got plans for once," Derek said with a smile, "Two blondes and the mom is wonderful," he said.

"Huh, you're having a three way with a mom and daughter, have you lost it?" Ruth asked.

"No, and you are gross," Derek said, "Remember Pen asked me out," he reminded her, "I came by to pick up Rachel and that car seat you got, I'm going to need it,"

"Oh, damn you telling me that you're dating Penelope Garcia?" Jeff asked, "Isn't that risky?" he said.

"No, she's eighteen, and she's the first person I've been with in like a year, if you remember the last girlfriend I tried to have left soon as I got hurt," Derek said.

"You know she's still in high school right?" Ruth said.

"Yes, but she graduates this year and long as she's not going to my school I'm fine, well not my school, but you know, even if she was it shouldn't matter," Derek said, "But she's not, she wasn't in any those classes I was teaching last week," he said.

"If she was you know you'd be screwed, we're looking out for you Derek, we don't want you hurt again," Jeff said.

"I know, but I'd figure something out," he said, "I'm already screwed, my hearts all in, so let's just hope that she isn't in my psychology class that I'm teaching Monday and we can just act like we don't know each other if we see each other in the halls," Derek said.

"Just don't do something that will get your ass in trouble," Jeff said, "That reminds me, for the next few days I'd avoid the youth center, I won't be down there, gotta go out town and leaving you and him alone, it won't work out," he said.

"Not planning on it, I can't wait till you can arrest the bastard," Derek said, Jeff had been working undercover down at the center for the last year trying to get what he needed to arrest Buford, so far he had almost enough to bring him in.

"Look, soon as I can you will be the first to know, but till then just play it safe, I don't need you two going at it," Jeff said.

"Like I'd go near him," Derek said with a growl, "Car seat and two orders of your pancake special and I'm outta here," he said.

"The order's already ready, I knew you'd be in here after you got the other last night," Ruth said, "I'll go get Rachel and the car seat," she said.

"Thanks," Derek said sitting down beside Jeff, "Do you think I'm insane here?" he asked, "I know the whole love at first sight shit doesn't work, but it could right?"

"I never was good at the whole romance thing, hell first time I asked Ruth out I'm pretty sure it was the most embarrassing thing ever," Jeff said, "We were at graduation and I said, I've seen you all year and I wanted to know you but I was too much of a chicken to ask you out then, would you go out with me now, at least for one date," Jeff said, "Surprisingly she didn't laugh at me, she'd had the same feelings so I guess it wasn't that embarrassing, but I picked her up at our graduation."

"More comical than embarrassing," Derek said, "I don't know I just got this feeling you know, that maybe…"

"She's the one?" Jeff asked, "If she is, then try your damndest to keep her, and don't you fucking screw it up, I watched you for the last year, trust me I wanted to rip that girl's heart out after she dumped you, I mean what kind of person just leaves it on an answering machine, that they're breaking up with yah?" Jeff asked.

"Well she was a playa, and I was too, I tried, but maybe Pen and I can actually make this work, she might be younger, but damn, she knows more shit than Mel ever did," Derek said with a smile.

"Come on I'll help you put the car seat in," Jeff said when Ruth came back with the car seat and Rachel.

--------

Penelope was sitting on the couch when Derek got back, she had the TV going and she was on the phone with somebody, "I gotta go, I'm glad you found me though, I'll meet up with you later," Pen said before she ended the call.

"Your brother?" Derek asked.

"No, my guy best friend, I haven't heard from him since his dad was stationed in San Antonio, Texas six months ago, we grow up together, and till he was fifteen he lived across the street from me, his dad was in the military so he was lucky to get to stay there as long as he did, but he actually moved in with us when we were thirteen for like two years, his dad got killed six months ago, he was a firefighter when he was not on duty for the military, doing the same thing, but house came down on him, he couldn't get out, and Nick, my friend," Penelope said finally taking a breath, "His mom moved them to Texas where her brother lived and like a month ago, she moved here to stay with her sister," she said with a smile, "Which means Nick, who I tried to date when I was like fourteen, we just didn't fit, anyways, he's going to be in my psych class Monday," she said with a smile.

Derek was smiling, when Pen was happy she could go a mile a minute and he liked it, "Take a breath or you might pass out, and I would like to keep you conscious for a while at least," he said before he went over and kissed her.

"Keep kissing me like this and I'll be fighting to stand," Pen said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I would kiss you all the time if we didn't have jobs and Rachel wasn't awake, but she is and I think she needs to be changed," Derek said, "Where's the diapers and stuff at?" he asked.

"I got it," Pen started, but Derek said he'd do it, "Okay, they are in the nursery which is that room down the hall beside the bathroom," Pen said.

"I'll be back in a few minutes," he said, "You can start eating don't want it to get cold," Derek replied giving he another quick kiss before he picked Rachel up out the car seat, which he'd brought in with him along with the stroller that Ruth had given him since it was Pen's.

Penelope sat down and she couldn't help but think that maybe Derek was the guy for her. He already liked Rachel, he was willing to change her diaper and most guys, which had only been one guy she'd tried to date, had run the second he heard I have a baby. She just hoped she didn't screw it up like she did other things.

Derek laid Rachel down on the changing table that Penelope had in the room and got what he needed before he set to work cleaning up the little girl, "I think you're going to need a bath, little missy," he said looking at the explosion that had happened in her diaper, "Let's see if I can't get you all cleaned up and in a fresh and clean diaper," he said with a smile.

Penelope heard Rachel start crying and she thought that Derek was going to need some help, after all Rachel hated being in a dirty diaper, but she hated being naked too, she went to the nursery planning on helping him, but when she got there Rachel had stopped crying, and Derek was holding her, he'd managed to get a fresh diaper on her and get her to stop crying in record time.

"Wow, I can never do that, she cries for like half hour on me when I change her," Pen said.

"I got a nephew, and let's just say I have to be fast changing him or I might get peed on," Derek said, "I can change a diaper in about minute minute and a half, two for Tyler, since he likes to try and pee all over me," he said with a smile.

"Thank you, you want me to feed her?" Pen asked.

"No, I got it if you could fix a bottle since I don't know what you give her," Derek said.

"Okay, I keep it in the kitchen though, follow me," she said walking towards the kitchen.

---------

"You don't have to go," Penelope said that night when Derek was about to leave.

"I don't have any clothes here and I have to do some homework for my college class," Derek said, "Well not for the class, but I gotta put the paper work together for the classes I gotta teach Monday," he said.

"You can always go home get some stuff and come back here, I called Nick and told him it would be tomorrow before I could meet up with him, please stay," Pen said, "Rachel wants you to stay, not just me," she said with a smile.

"Give me half hour, I gotta get some stuff and I'll get us a pizza on my way back," Derek said.

"Okay," Pen said before she gave him a kiss, "Don't take too long, hot stuff, I might just have to start my fun without you," she teased.

Derek gave her a grin, before he backed her up against the kitchen counter. He kissed her moving his hands into her hair kissing her until she was moaning before he dropped down pulling the sweat pants she had on down along with her panties and he looked up at her before he licked her opening pulling her clit into his mouth making her whimper holding him to her, "Derek," she moaned her head going back as she arched into his devilish mouth.

Derek kept it up until she was withering against him as she came his name pouring from her lips as she went over, "Be good till I get back, and I'll give you four more those," he said kissing her letting her taste herself before he left leaving her there whimpering completely lost from her release.

"I'm screwed," Penelope said to herself before she pulled her pants back up going to lay on her couch, "Yep, I'm doomed," she said laying down with a sigh.

Derek rested his head against his steering wheel when he got in his truck, "I'm so screwed," he said hitting his head against the wheel few times, he could feel his body responding, hell he'd about pushed her against the counter and just did her right there, he was addicted to her already and they'd only had sex once, or rather in one day and night they'd had sex six times, she fit perfect around him, and he could feel every inch of her, just thinking about that made him hard.

It took him about five minutes to put the truck in drive, it took that long to get himself under control, he was ready to go back up there and take her again. They'd sat around with Rachel all day inside and few times they'd gone for a walk down the street and to the diner for lunch. Spending time with Penelope and Rachel was just what he'd needed, his life was finally making since again.

He couldn't wait to get back and spend the night with them, he just hoped that nothing went wrong, because he didn't think he could take it, or his heart for that matter if something went wrong.

**TBC**

**AN: hope you enjoyed and yeah Derek and Pen are together. Thanks to Kathy for the help on this story so far. **


	4. Psychology

**Beating The Odds  
****Chapter 4  
****Psychology**

**AN: thanks for the reviews, I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Derek walked into his last class of the day and he was happy, it had been hell all day and he wanted to get the hell out the school and home. Penelope and him were having dinner that night at his place or hers they hadn't decided, but he'd talked her into it that morning before he'd left her place. He'd ended up staying the whole weekend only leaving that morning to get here.

The classroom was already packed with students and the noise level was about the same as his music was when he was studying for finals. He hadn't looked up to see who was in the room yet, he just wanted to get this over with. The first class had ended with two the girls in it getting into a fight, and not one the cat fights either, one girl ended up with broken nose.

He didn't miss high school one bit, and he'd be happy when this year was over, teaching at a high school was never going to be his job. He had plans now after a year of trying to figure his life out, and now Penelope was that life too, along with Rachel, the little girl was sweet and wonderful. Ruth swore he'd already spoiled her in the last two days.

Derek sat down at the desk; he had three more minutes before he had to start class. So far he hadn't had Penelope in his class, and he was glad since she had psych at one point in the day, she'd already told him that. After the bell finally rang Derek went over and closed the door.

"We got hour and half and we'll all be out here," Derek said turning around to face the class, "I know you don't want to be here, but pretend you do," he said, "I already told you all Friday that I'm not like Mr. Spaniard, only rules I got is do not kill each other or me in here, and second rule when I'm talking you're not, follow them, and we'll be fine," Derek said, "Okay, I'm going to pass your books out, try and keep up with them, all else fails I'll let you keep them in here except when you have homework, this will be the classroom we're in every day," he said.

"Wait, not lecture about how we're grown ups and we'd better bring the books to class or we'll be in detention for life?" One guy asked.

"I highly doubt you could be in detention for life, but no, I'm not lecturing you," Derek said, "I got better things to do than baby you all, like grade your tests and stuff," he said.

"Tests, you're like joking right?" somebody asked that Derek didn't recognize, he'd meet the students Friday but he hadn't had them in class, the principal had brought him by while the other teacher was teaching.

"Yes tests, three tests the entire semester, one in after chapter three, then six, then the last test will be on last four chapters we cover," Derek said, "There will be a review which will be almost an exact copy of the test, just scrambled up," he said.

"Sweet," another student said, and when Derek looked over to where the voice came from he about smiled, but then he remembered where he was at, and the fact that his baby girl was in his class was going to be hell because Penelope was the one that had just said sweet.

------

Penelope hadn't said anything else the rest of the time in class; she'd been staring at Derek the whole time, she didn't know how she could look away, he was do damn hot standing up there talking she was trying not to moan as she watched him.

"Damn, Pen you got it hot for our teacher," Nick Wells, who was Penelope's best friend since she was four said.

"Shut up," Pen said, "You wanted to screw our math teacher this morning, so maybe I want him," she said.

"You have changed since the last time we were together, you wouldn't have said that," Nick said.

"Yeah well I got a little girl now, and I'm horny as hell, and I want him," Pen said looking at Derek he was sitting at his desk. The class would be over in less than two minutes and since they'd gotten everything they'd supposed to have gotten covered he'd let them talk for the last five minutes.

"Damn, okay why don't you just go and tell him that after class, I'm sure you'd be in the dog house, or rather kicked out of school," Nick said.

"I got a guy, and he's smoking hot, so you can it," Penelope said leaving out that Derek was that guy. She wasn't sure if Nick would approve or not, and she wasn't risking other's knowing.

"I bet he doesn't know what to do with you," Nick said, "I know I would be hand cuffing your ass to my bed daily if you'd give me another chance," he said.

"Fuck that," Penelope said, "I got a guy that knows what I like, sorry Nick I will never ever have sex with you again," she said.

"Come on I wasn't that bad," Nick said, "You were begging for me to lick that pussy yours," he said.

"Nick Wells you ever think you'll get me back in your bed I'll chop your dick off," Penelope said.

"Holy hell, woman," Nick said, "Okay, I'll just leave you to however you got, hope you don't threaten him like that, poor guy has no warming of what you'll do to him if he ever does you wrong," he said with a smile before the bell rang.

"I'll meet you at that diner I told you about I gotta ask our teacher something," Pen said.

"Fine just don't give him head less he asks nicely," Nick laughed.

"Fuck you," Pen said before Nick left.

-------

Derek looked over at Pen, "You can go you know," he said watching her.

Penelope got up leaving her books were they were and went over closing and locking the door, before pulling the shade down, she went to the other door and did the same, before going over to the windows. After she did that she turned all the lights off and went back up to Derek's desk.

"Why would I do that when I'm all hot and wet for that cock of yours to be inside me, I think I came just hearing you talk," She said against his neck, "I need you, and I want you now," she said before moving back.

"Penelope not here," Derek said turning around looking at her, "And I told you not to wear that damn skirt, it's too short," he said.

"No it's not, you can see what you like just right in this, I'm dripping wet for you, hot stuff, you going to stand there or fuck me?" she asked.

Derek moaned, "I should beat your ass for wearing it," he said moving closer to her before he put his hands on each side of her trapping her there, "Pull it up," he said before he got down on his knees and he smiled, before pulling her closer and he slammed her against his face before he started fucking her with his tongue.

"You can't stop," Pen said with a moan "You're addicted," she said before she whimpered holding him to her as he used both hands to hold her to him as he pulled her clit into his mouth biting down till she yelped out before thrusting onto his face even more.

Derek didn't deny that he was addicted instead he moved his hands from her working his jeans till they were undone and he stood up pushing them down before he lifted her up before he thrusted into her kissing her so she didn't scream out like she always did when he joined her.

Pen moaned against his lips feeling as he filled her up, she whimpered, "God baby girl so fucking tight," he said pulling away for air, "You are going to kill me you know that," he said before he started kissing the tops of her breast that were busting out of her top, "You wear this again I'll spank you too," he said nipping until he could see the purple spot coming on her skin.

"Fuck, not where somebody can see," Pen said, but she pushed Derek's head against her chest as he started biting and nipping his way up to her neck, "Yes, so close," she moaned.

Derek growled against her ear before holding her hips before he started thrusting into her more forcefully until she gasped out, he knew she was there and he covered her mouth before thrusting into her until they both went over. She pulled away gasping for air before biting down on his neck as he did the same to her.

----

Pen smiled sitting down on his lap kissing him, "So what are the plans for tonight?' she asked, "Ruth is baby sitting because I want to have sex when I can with you since Rachel likes to wake up in the middle of it," she said with a smile, "Love her to death, but mama needs loving too," she said.

"Your place then, I gotta go talk to Jeff about something then I'll meet you there," Derek said, "We gotta get out of here before somebody comes and finds us like the janitors," he said.

"I want to have sex again," she said.

"Tonight, after we eat, if you're good and go do your homework," Derek said with a smile.

"Wait you gave us homework?" Pen asked.

"What did you do stare at me the whole time?" he asked.

"Well I told Nick to fuck his self, but yeah I stared at you the whole time," Pen said, "What you're so damn hot up here, and you're my boyfriend, I can't resist watching you," she said.

"I said to read the first two sections of the book in chapter one, and to jot down some of the guys mentioned," Derek said, "You know you were too much of a distraction, I saw what you were doing," he said.

"What was I doing?" Pen asked.

"You kept licking your lips and then that shit you did with the pencil, so not cool," he said,

"What, just giving you a preview of what I'm going to do to you tonight," Penelope said, "I better go, I told Ruth I'd bring Rachel's night bag over, I forgot it this morning since somebody decided to sex me up in the shower, and she's going to be asking about all the damn bite marks," she said looking down at the tops of breasts.

"And with that friend of yours beside you, what the hell, you trying to get me hurt, he kept looking at you," Derek asked

"Please, Nick was like my first but it was screwed up back then, it was a dare thing that lead to like a week, but we broke up and well, we are better friends," Penelope said.

"Good, because I would hate to have to break his ass down," Derek said.

"You just wait pretty sure those nipples yours…, go or I'm going to take you again," Derek said backing the chair up and lifting her off his lap.

"What scared that you won't stop?" Pen asked with a grin before she went to get her books, "See you at seven, hot stuff," Pen teased before walking out the door.

"Fuck I'm so fucking screwed," Derek said sitting back in his chair before he got up, he had to go and meet Jeff now. He grabbed his bag and left the room going the other direction out of the school. He put his bag under his motorcycle's seat before getting on it, once his helmet was on he took off towards the youth center where he knew that Jeff would be at.

----------

Derek walked into the youth center going to where he knew Jeff's office was at, it was sorta a classroom area since he mostly was like a counselor there for the kids to keep them in school when they were about to give up, mostly the older ones. He was still a cop, but he was under cover right now doing that job so nobody knew.

Derek was about to go inside when Jeff came out walking over to him, "Hey, I think we should talk later," he said, "I'll call you tonight, and stay home, don't you dare go to Pen's tonight," he said.

"Why the hell not?" Derek asked

"Stay home, don't go over there, I over heard a conversation," Jeff said, "I know you don't want to but you need to stop seeing her," he said.

"No," Derek said, "Hell no," he said.

"Derek listen to me, your ass will be in so much fucking trouble if you don't, she might be eighteen, but she's your student, and it's not just Buford that knows, he was talking to Gordinski," Jeff said.

Derek wanted to say something, but soon as he heard Gordinski's name he knew he was screwed. "He's got nothing," he finally said.

"Derek, there is no way around this, Gordinski already has it out for you, has since you were eleven, and he'll use this against you," Jeff said, "I love you like my own son, and I'm telling you this even though I know you love her, end it, or he will have your ass in a sling," he said.

"I don't give a shit," Derek said, "I gotta go," he added getting back on his bike and he left going to Penelope's, he had to talk to her, he couldn't break her heart, and he wasn't going to, he couldn't take her not in his life just thinking about not having her or Rachel was about to kill him.

-------

Penelope was standing in her bedroom when she heard the knock on the door, she smiled before going to open it, "Hey hot stuff," She said with a grin, "You coming in or standing there?" she asked.

"Sorry," Derek said before he walked into the apartment closing the door, "I…" he started but soon as the door was shut Penelope wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

Derek moaned bring his hands up to her side kissing her back, he walked them backwards to her kitchen island and laced his fingers in her hair deepening the kiss, he knew he should stop, but he couldn't he wanted her so bad. His will power was fading and his brain was shutting off.

"God Derek," Pen moaned pulling away for air, "Bed now," she said.

Derek was trying his best, he didn't know what to do, he didn't want her to get hurt if Gordinski came after him, and it would be hell on her too if he did, "I can't," Derek said and he felt his heart crack at that word 'can't'.

"What, why?" Pen asked, "You just stopped by on your way to see Jeff?" she asked not understanding what was wrong.

"No, I saw Jeff, looking, we, fuck I can't do this, I can't lie to you, I got this story planned out, but I can't, I can't lie to you," Derek said, so far he hadn't broke, he could do it he had to, "We need to break up," he said finally getting the words out.

"What?" Penelope shouted pulling away, "What the fuck you mean you want to break up?" she asked.

"You should be with somebody your own age, and I need somebody my age," Derek said, and even though he swore he wouldn't lie he did, and seeing the hurt look on her face he wanted to pull her in his arms and take it back, "Maybe if I wasn't your teacher, but I can't risk your…"

"No don't you dare blame this on me, I'm eighteen and you sure as hell haven't cared about being my teacher, you fucked me in the classroom, you…" Pen couldn't finish as the tears started, "You can't do this to me, you can't it's not fair," she said letting the tears fall.

"I'll make it easier, I'll leave," Derek said.

"NO," Pen yelled going over to him and making him look at her, "You're not getting off this easy, Derek, you haven't given me a reason, and me being your student is not a fucking reason, if you were going to use me and throw me away why would you…," she couldn't finish the sentence.

Derek was fighting his heart, he wanted to be holding her, loving her, not this, never this, "I wanted you, I did, but I can't, not now, I thought I could, but you in that classroom is too damn distracting, and you're supposed to be learning not staring at me," he said, "You should be with a guy your age, not me," he said.

"But I want you," Pen said, "And my daughter, she likes you too," she said hoping maybe if she used Rachel it would help more.

"She won't remember," Derek said.

"I will," Penelope said, "I'll remember and I can't live with this," she said, "You can't fuck with a girl's heart like this, not when she falls this hard," Pen said.

"I should have never accepted the date," Derek said, "I'm going to go, make it easier," he said.

"No, you don't get to leave, I'm leaving," Pen said grabbing her purse before she left slamming her door, it was her place, but she couldn't stay, not after this.

Derek flinched when the door slammed shut and he knew she was mad, she left her own place, and few seconds later he heard Rachel crying and he knew he couldn't leave not with Rachel there and nobody to watch her. He wanted to be anywhere but there, and it was killing him.

He walked back towards the nursery and picked Rachel up who was crying out for her mom, "I got you," Derek said picking her up into his arms and holding her. He knew the door had woken her up when it slammed, "I think I'm going to miss you too, and I'm sorry," he said sitting down in the rocking chair with Rachel, "Your mom will be okay, I just don't think I will," he said finally letting his own tears out holding the only thing he could right now.

Rachel looked up at him reaching her little hands out touching his face. Derek lifted her up putting her against his chest rocking back and forth hoping she'd go back to sleep soon, he didn't know if he could leave, but he had to, just first he had to find a baby sitter for Rachel since Pen had left.

-------

Jeff let himself into Penelope's apartment, Ruth had sent him over to get Rachel, he had got yelled out after Ruth found out what had happened. Penelope had gone to their house, she'd showed up crying soon as he'd opened the door she'd broke down. He'd known what happened, and it about killed him listening to her cry. Hell it about broke him since she was the closet thing he had to a daughter.

Ruth was trying to comfort Penelope, but nothing was working and he knew that he couldn't stay there this weekend, he wanted her to be happy, but that also meant that Derek and her would be in hell if they got caught. "Derek," he called out going back to the nursery and he found Derek sitting in the rocking chair holding Rachel. The little girl was asleep in his arms and Derek was asleep too, it was obvious he'd been crying.

Jeff reached out taking Rachel from him, but when he reached to take her Derek woke up instead, "She just went to sleep again," he said, "You wake her up I'll kick your ass," Derek said.

"Sorry," Jeff said, "I was going to take her to her mom so you could go home," he said.

"What home, I don't got one those, I got a fucking apartment, remember you told me to end things," Derek said, "I don't get to have a home," he said before he got up letting Jeff take Rachel before he left.

Jeff felt his own heart break for Derek, he'd never wanted this, hell he'd thought they could make it work till those two bastard's got to talking, "Come on little girl, I gotta take you to your mom, maybe one day they can have happy," he said, "At least I hope so," he said before getting her stuff.

**TBC**

**AN: All I can say is it will be HEA**


	5. Month Later

**Beating The Odds**

**Chapter 5**

**Month Later**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I own nothing, and I promise in time things will be fixed but it won't be just jump back on the horse that fast, after all they are both hurt.**

Nick was trying everything to distract his best friend so far nothing was working. "Pen, I know you're still hurt, but it's been a month, yah gotta stop pining over the guy," he said.

"Stop pining you weren't the one that was dumped for no fucking reason after the best weekend and Monday of your life," Pen said, "He's every where I go, he works here, he's at the diner, oh and guess who the fixed person is in my building," Pen said, "Him," she said, "Thank god that Jeff came though," she said.

"Okay it's been a month, who is the bastard that broke you this bad, or I can just go and ask Ruth," Nick said.

"First off you call him a bastard again I'll break your face, he's not a bastard, he's my hot stuff that I'm going to get back," Pen said, "And it's our Psych teacher," she said.

"What?" Nick asked stopping in front of their locker which happened to be right outside their classroom, "Can you repeat that I could have sworn you said that you were having sex with our teacher," he said.

"Yeah, you heard me right," Pen said opening her locker, "We had sex in the classroom, and like hour later he dumped me, came up with some bull shit about seeing people our own age, which is fucked since I over heard Jeff tell Ruth that night he'd found Derek with Rachel, I was so pissed off I forgot my daughter," she said.

"Damn, and I thought I left you speechless," Nick said.

"Shut up," Pen said, "You don't get it, I fell for him, hell he spoiled Rachel in like a weekend," she said, "It is hell trying to get her to sleep, she cries and cries," she said.

"You should have kicked him where it hurts," Nick said, "Or had me kick his ass for you," he said.

"I want him back, you will not do physical violence to him," Penelope said before they walked into the classroom and she looked up trying to catch Derek's eye, but he was talking to another teacher about something, "That hussy," she said glaring at the woman.

"Chili out, they're not together," Nick said.

"How do you know, just cause she's got a wedding ring don't mean shit, he could be with her," Penelope said sitting down, "Half way through class I'm going to go to the bathroom, and when I do make sure that you see if he watches me walk out," she said.

"Penelope, it's obvious he doesn't want you back, give it up for your sanity and mine," Nick said.

"How can he not want this, I mean his mouth on me, damn it, I want him back," Pen said, "I can't keep doing this," she said putting her head down, "What's wrong with me?" she asked.

------

Nick was pissed, he didn't like that a guy had hurt his best friend this much, and now she was thinking something was wrong with her, "Now there is not a damn thing wrong with you. Your damn fine and I want you. All of you, and if I got that chance again, I wouldn't let you go like he did," he said before he leaned in and softly kissed her lips, "I wanted you back then, but I let you go, and if you give me a second chance, I'll make it better," he said wiping away the tears that were falling from her eyes.

"Thanks Nick," Pen said, "I like this side of you better," she added.

"Yeah I keep it hidden, but it's true, I've always loved you Penelope, since we were fourteen and we had sex in my bed, I loved you that night, and I meant every thing I just said too," he added.

"Technically we were fifteen by the time we did that," She said with the first smile she'd had in a month.

"I'm taking you and Rachel to the diner tonight and we're going to have a real meal, because you can't keep eating that shit you been cooking," Nick said, "What you say?" he asked, "I'm buying."

"Friends right, because my head hurts too much right not to think about more," Pen said.

"Okay, but you think one night maybe, I want to give you a night out," Nick said.

"I like nights in with a pizza and watching Cartoons because it puts Rachel to sleep, while…" Pen said but she forgot it was Nick and not Derek, "You know what, maybe we should have a night out I can see if Ruth can watch Rachel," she said.

"It's a date," Nick said.

"Not a date, a pre-date," Pen said before she heard the bell ring and she smiled at Nick when he got up, but soon as Nick looked away she looked up hoping Derek was looking at her, but he wasn't even there now, "Where the hell," Pen said.

"I'm Mrs. Randal, I'll be filling in this afternoon," she said.

"This is fucked," Penelope said to herself sitting back.

---

"Hey," Ruth said to Derek when he walked in the diner at five, "She's not here, I told her I'd watch Rachel tonight, something about a test tomorrow she needed to study," she said looking at Derek, she could tell he was still hurting. The last month he'd been working on a house he'd been building every chance he got he was there or here, but mostly there and at the high school.

"You think I could see Rachel for while?" Derek asked, he'd tried to keep away from Penelope and he'd done so, except at the high school and when she was working, but he couldn't cut Rachel out, he loved that little girl and every chance he got he would hold her.

"Derek you have to cut Pen out that means Rachel too, it's only going to hurt more," Ruth said.

"I can't, and I'm going to find a way to get her back, because I told you, soon as she graduates I'm getting her back," Derek said.

"Ruth," Jeff said, "Just let him see Rachel, at least you know she won't wake up crying again," he said.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, she's been crying every night for like hour around three I think," Jeff said before Derek went around the counter and upstairs, "But she's not crying now," he said but Derek was already gone, "I just hope I get Buford soon I can't keep watching him suffer," he said, "I'm going to work, I'll be home around nine," Jeff said before he gave Ruth a kiss.

"Okay, be careful," she said before she went over to take the person at the end of the counter's order, "Afternoon officer," Ruth said trying not to growl it out seeing Gordinski there.

"Hey, you got her bottle?" Derek asked coming down the stairs at the same moment that Ruth said afternoon officer.

"Yeah, it's over there in the bag," Ruth said before she took Gordinski's order.

"I didn't know you had a baby, Derek," he said looking over at Derek.

"I'm babysitting," Derek said before he went back upstairs getting the diaper bag and the bottle.

------

Nick and Penelope came into the diner later that night. Pen was trying to be happy, but it still wasn't working, "I'm going to go order a gallon of ice cream and a milkshake," Pen said.

"What have you lost it?" Nick asked.

"No, and I'll be back," Pen said going over to the counter and shit bit her lip trying to fight the fresh tears when she saw Derek standing there holding Rachel. She couldn't help but think that would be just perfect if she was with him, "Hi," she said looking at Ruth who was beside him, "Can I get a gallon of ice cream and a milkshake?" She asked.

"What you want a gallon for?" Ruth asked.

"I'm trying an experiment out, it's see how much ice cream I can eat till it fixes my shattered heart," she said, "I've been through three gallons so far and nothing, I'm thinking the fifth one might work, then again I doubt that," she added trying hard not to look over at Derek but she broke and she saw the hurt in his eyes and she wanted him all over again.

"How about I fix you a grilled ham and cheese, and you two can talk upstairs?" Ruth offered looking at Pen.

"No it's cool, I got Nick waiting anyways, just if you decide to take my daughter make sure you bring her back in the morning," Pen said looking right at Derek, she wanted to be mean to him, but him holding Rachel was making her weak.

"Hey what's taking you so long?" Nick asked, "She don't have a gallon?" he asked before he saw Derek, "What you'll hold her daughter but you say fuck you to her?" he asked.

"Nick shut the hell up," Penelope said turning around, "What the hell is wrong with you?" She asked, "I hear one more remark and this date is over," she said almost growling at him.

Derek swallowed hearing the word date, and he knew that he'd screwed everything up, the only thing he had left was Rachel, and she was Pen's daughter not his, not theirs. Derek turned around and he went back upstairs, he should have known that he couldn't deal with seeing her and especially with some guy, but it was worse, it was her friend, the guy she'd been with before.

He sat down with Rachel beside the window looking out up at the stars, "I wish you were my little girl, then I would know that your mom would be mine," he said, "I don't know if I can do this, I want to be with your mom, you got no idea how much I want to be with her, I didn't want to break her heart or mine," Derek said leaning back against the window ledge letting Rachel see the stars, "You're an Angel, and it's going to kill me but I think I need face it, you're mom and I won't be together again probably," he said, "But I promise you, I won't disappear out your life, if you need me I'll be around," he said giving Rachel a kiss on her cheek.

--------

"You'll get her back," Ruth said from the entryway to the room, "Her hearts shattered just like yours, give her some time, and when Jeff puts that bastard away maybe you two can find away," she said going over to Derek.

"Well that Nick guy doesn't have to rub it in my face, I know Rachel's not mine, but I wish she was," he said.

"He's trying to save Pen more heartache and you know that, I mean Jeff and I tried with that bitch last year," she said.

"Ruth," Derek said shocked at her choice of words.

"Well she stomped all over your heart, and she tried to put you against your family, if that's not a bitch then I don't know what is," Ruth said.

"We got few days off this weekend, I thought about going to see my mom," Derek said, "But she's probably ready to kill me," he said.

"Derek your mom loves you and I'm pretty sure she'd tell you the same thing that I am, Penelope will be that girl for you, but only if you two can let destiny play itself out," Ruth said.

"I don't like destiny, I wanted to play baseball, now I'm teaching at the high school, and working my ass off to keep my grades up so I don't lose the scholarship I got, sure I did that before, but you try teaching, putting yourself through college and having your heart ripped out your chest all over again," he said, "I just want it to be simple again," Derek said.

"When has life been simple?" Ruth asked.

"She's asleep, I'm going to go, I got a bunch of quizzes to start working on and I can't keep teasing Rachel like this," he said.

"Derek, she already said if you wanted to take her for the night you could, we both know you're wanting too," Ruth said.

"Maybe this weekend or another night," he said going over and putting her in the crib, "Night Angel," he said giving the little girl a quick kiss before he went over getting his stuff and he left.

------

Penelope saw Derek come back down stairs and she looked up hoping to catch his eye, but he didn't even bother looking over as he left, "I told you he doesn't want you back, just let me back in Pen, please, I'll make your heart stop hurting," Nick said going over to her side.

"Why, should I after what you said?" She asked.

"I'm sorry, I just saw him with her and I thought you were upset," Nick said.

"NO, I was sad because I was thinking that should be what we should have now," Pen said, "He's clinging to Rachel, I know he still loves me," she said.

"But he can't be with you," Nick said, "I'm not going to hurt you like that," he said pulling Pen's face to him, "I'd love you forever," he said.

"Nick," Pen said before he kissed her, it was sweet and slow, it wasn't fast and passionate like Derek kissed her, it was nice, but it wasn't what she wanted, however she found herself returning the kiss.

"Can I take you home now?" Nick asked, "Can I make love to you?" he asked.

"Not so fast Nick, I said date, and maybe a kiss, I didn't say I was going to jump into bed with you," Penelope said.

Nick leaned over kissing her neck moving his hand up under her skirt, "You saying you don't want me to do this?" he asked cupping her sex in his hand, she wasn't wearing any panties and her skirt was short so he could easily get access to her. Nick kissed her again slowly pushing two fingers inside her stroking her clit and he felt her body responding as he slowly stroked her clit.

Pen bit back her moan as she closed her eyes, and bit down hard on her bottom lip as she felt his fingers move down pushing into her opening and she gasped filling them inside her, it had been a month since anybody had touched her there or anywhere, she'd been hoping Derek would come back, but he hadn't.

"Nick, oh god," she moaned against his lips as he kissed her again moving his fingers back and forth over her g-spot until she exploded around his fingers, her chest rising and falling as she felt the liquid flood between her legs.

"My truck now," Nick said taking her hand and throwing some money down before he led them to his truck.

Pen swallowed, she didn't want to have meaningless sex in a truck, "No, your place," she said.

"I'm too damn hard to drive Pen," Nick said, "Less you wanna help a guy out with it, then I suggest the truck," he said.

"Okay," Pen said before they went out the door.

--------

Nick grabbed the box of condoms out his glove box before going back to Pen who was sitting on the tail gate, "I'm willing to wait here, but lift up your skirt and spread your legs," he said with a grin, "I wanna feel myself buried inside you again," he said.

"What are we fourteen again?" Pen asked, "I'm not your first this time, and you're not mine," she said getting down, "Come on Nick, be a man, if you really want me, stop fucking around it," she said, "Take me, you know you want to, I saw you looking at me in class every time I was looking him, you wanted to take me there, and all those comments about fucking me, you going to fuck around now?" She asked.

"Damn, I guess you have changed," Nick said before he kissed her going for the bottom of her shirt, "Last change, I'm willing to wait," he said.

"No, I gotta move on right," she said, but her heart was shattering thinking about it. Nick lifted her shirt up and off tossing it on the bed of his truck before he picked her up setting her back on the tail gate before he got up too.

Nick took one the condoms out putting it on him before he kissed her again pushing inside her. Pen whimpered, when he trust into her, she forgot he wasn't into much foreplay. He moved his hands up her sides cupping her breasts, before he leaned down pulling her nipple into his mouth, she had to bite down, it was a difference between Nick and Derek and she knew she'd never be happy with Nick.

Nick sped up after another minute and took hold her hips before he started slamming into her moving faster and faster until he moaned out, "Fuck, so damn tight," he said before pulling out of her, "Get on your knees," he said.

"What?" Pen asked before she did so, she closed her eyes and when she did she saw Derek, she smiled thinking that it was him and not Nick, she reached between her legs stroking her clit with a moan, Nick was picking up the speed, and she was hoping she could cum before he did or at least with him.

"Fuck, Pen," Nick said before he came moving his hands over her side.

Pen bit down on her lip before she came she was scared she'd be yelling out for Derek not Nick. Nick pulled out before he rolled over on his back, "Damn baby, you still a good lay," he said before giving her a kiss.

"A good lay?" she asked.

"Sorry, bad choice words, I'm used to the girls in Texas, they get it and get out, it's been like three years Pen, cut me some slack here," Nick said.

"No, if you want to be a fucking jerk then I shouldn't have had sex with you, I wanted a bed, not a fucking truck bed, I want to be held, not you roll on your back and say you're a good lay," Pen said, before she got up, "You know what thinking we could do this was a mistake, you're not the friend you used to be," she said before she pushed her skirt down and went for her shirt.

"Pen I'm sorry, guess I'm like him," Nick said.

"NO, you are not Derek, at least he did something before he screwed me," Pen said before she got off the truck, "We're better as friends Nick, and I'm sorry that I led you on," she said before she walked away.

Nick groaned before he hit his head against the cab of the truck, "Great," he said out loud before he got his clothes and went after her, "Let me take you home," he said.

"I'll take her home," somebody said looking at Nick, "I suggest you leave now," he replied.

"You crazy if you're taking me home," Penelope said looking at Gordinski, "You fucked up my life, I was fine till you had to threaten Derek so I'm not going anywhere with you, or with Nick, you can both just go to hell, but Nick, I'll forgive you tomorrow like always," she added before she went back into the diner and she sat down in the booth laying her head on the table and cried.

**TBC **

**AN: It will be a happily ever after I promise **


	6. Maybe There's Hope

**Beating The Odds**

**Chapter 6**

**Maybe There's Hope**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Penelope laid her head down on the table at the booth and she started crying, nothing was going her way, not any more, she wanted Derek, she wanted him to be holding her, kissing her right now, to make everything okay. "Nick just fuck off," she said sitting up when somebody sat down beside her she looked over and saw Gordinski and she was not happy, "Thought I told you to go to hell," she said.

"You know I didn't always dislike your boy. He was a good kid and then his Dad dies and he gets all messed up. I'll be honest and even say that I gave the kid a hard time," Gordinski said, "However, the other day I saw him differently and he was with your daughter and all I could see when I saw him was he had love for that girl and decided he can't be all bad after all," he said looking at Penelope

"You couldn't see this before Derek ripped my heart out?" She asked, "I mean really a girl can only take so much heartbreak before she just falls apart and she can't get back up," Pen said.

"Tell Derek not to worry about Buford," Gordinski said before he got up, "And hell your eighteen so their really aint nothing I can do and If I thought busting him would bring me some relief I would, but I do that and he will never get out of here. And he deserves better than this life," he said before he walked off leaving Penelope sitting there shocked.

Ruth had been standing at the counter wondering what Stan was going to say to Pen, and she was actually stunned herself, she could have sworn it would been more along the lines of I'm busting Derek whether your dating or not, but she had to smile.

"You better go get some sleep before morning," Ruth said, "You can stay upstairs if you like," she said.

"Thanks," Pen said before she got up going upstairs, if it wasn't a long walk she'd just walk, but it was after eleven and she wasn't about to walk home alone. She wasn't that insane, she knew exactly what would be waiting if she went home now. Nick would be there trying to apologize for being an ass, and she would forgive him like she had those other times. However she wanted Derek, not her best friend who didn't know how to say the words I love you, "Oh you got any ginger ale I don't think Nick set well with my stomach," she said.

"Nick or having sex with him out back?" Jeff asked coming down stairs with Rachel.

"I know I'm a slut, I didn't plan it though, I was trying to get over Derek and thought Nick would help, but he's still the same guy that said we should fuck on my fifteenth birthday, I know that, but he's a good guy somewhere in there, but he's not Derek," Penelope said, "And I'm okay with you thinking I'm a tramp or something, just don't tell Derek please," she said.

"We don't think you're that at all," Ruth said, "Sure not saying I like it, but I'm not going to stand here and judge you, long as it's Derek that gets this apology too, you know he deserves one," she said.

"I will tomorrow, but after school and I think that having sex in the classroom should not be happening this time," Pen said.

"You did what?" Ruth asked her.

"Um you didn't hear that," Penelope said.

Jeff chuckled before he offered Penelope a ride home, "I got Rachel's stuff, I'll drive you," he said.

"Thanks," Penelope said before she went to get her stuff.

------

The next afternoon Penelope walked into her last class, she hadn't felt good all day, she'd been to the nurse twice already, but she didn't have a fever or nothing, but she'd lain down for while. She'd lied when the nurse asked if she was sexually active, it wasn't her business, nobody at the school knew about Rachel besides Derek and Nick and she was keeping it that way too.

She was also sure that telling the woman she'd had a daughter, dumped that guy, then found the best catch ever, had that ripped out and then screwed her best friend to try and get some comfort only to remember after you're on his truck having sex that he doesn't know how to really love, the woman would have thought she was nuts.

Pen sat down at her desk not even giving Nick a look, she just laid her head down trying to keep from throwing up, "Hey Pen, you want to go to the supply closet and screw around, fuck the class?" Nick asked leaning over and running his hand over her back.

"No, and if you want to keep your hand remove it from my shirt now," Penelope said, trying not to say anything when she felt his hand touch her back, "Nick I don't feel good okay, and last night was a mistake okay, I was weak, and I wanted to get laid, but I couldn't cum till I was thinking about you know who, and I'm sorry if this screws our friendship up, but I can't do this," Penelope said.

"Come on, like I'd ever believe that, you were moaning like hell, babe," Nick said leaning over closer, "I bet your wet right now," he said.

"Okay do you not know what the hell fuck off means?" Penelope asked little louder than she should have since apparently class had started at some point.

"Would you like to share something with the class, Penelope?" Derek asked.

"Yeah I think I'm going to be sick," She said before she got up and went out the back door of the classroom.

"Chloe, go see if she's okay," Derek said, he wanted to go, but one he was the teacher, two he was a guy so he couldn't go in the bathroom with her, and three it would look suspicious if he went.

Chloe wasn't to thrilled, but she went after the mystery girl as she'd labeled her, "Yeah whatever," she said going towards the door that Pen had ran out of.

---------

"Hey you okay?" Jeff asked, Ruth had sent him to get Penelope since she couldn't get away from the diner.

"No," Penelope said, "I feel worse than I did last night, and all I had was ice cream, ginger ale, and Nick's tongue in my mouth, and well I didn't swallow that," she said holding her stomach.

"Come on, I'm taking you to see my sister, she's a doctor at the free clinic the few miles from here," Jeff said taking Penelope's book bag, before he opened the door to his truck, "Don't worry Ruth's got Rachel, but you need to see somebody about this, because stomach bug like that isn't fun," he said before he closed the door going around to his side getting in the truck.

It was half hour before Penelope was seen after they got to the clinic it was Thursday which was the day that Karen worked at the clinic and a lot of people came in, Jeff had told Pen, they were lucky it was only half hour wait.

"Hi," Karen said with a smile, "How you feeling today?" she asked looking at Penelope, but she could tell something was wrong, "How long you been sick?" she asked.

"Well, I mean last week it was just when I smelled Nick's aftershave, then it was Rachel's diaper, and I've never gotten sick changing her, then last night my stomach was throwing fits, I couldn't keep anything down, except ice cream and ginger ale, but that came up at like three," Penelope said, "Then I was sick all day today, and now I'm here to see you because I don't like this," Pen said.

"Okay, how long you been having sex with your boyfriend?" Karen asked.

"Don't got one, Nick was a mistake and I broke up with my last one because some drama," Penelope said, "But I found away around drama and soon as I can not throw up I'm getting back with him I hope," she said.

"I think I know what is wrong, but I'm going to do some blood work first," Karen said.

"Great I got Mono or something?" Penelope asked, "If so Nick is dead," she said.

"No, I believe your pregnant," Karen said.

"What?" Pen and Jeff both asked, she'd practically dragged him in there with her since she wasn't that comfortable with doctors no matter who they were kin too, but Jeff was wishing he wasn't in there right now. Then again it was a good thing because the second Karen said pregnant, Penelope fainted and about fell off the table.

"She can't be pregnant, it's been like a month," Jeff said.

"Sorry bro, but what she just told me, I had all those symptoms and then some with Britney and Damian," she said, "You think she's going to be okay?" Karen asked.

"Yeah, just can you give me few minutes," Jeff said.

"Sure, but hold on," Karen said going over to the cabinet pulling out pack of smelling salts before she opened it bringing Pen back to the land of consciousness, "I'll be back in a few minutes," She said.

"She was joking right?" Penelope asked looking at Jeff, "I can't be pregnant, if I am then it's Derek's and well we all know that I can't be pregnant with his child if he's my teacher and we're supposed to not be seeing each other, and I know that G-man said not to worry, but the school will know something," Penelope said, "I'm going to have the baby after schools out, sure, but, this can't be happening, it can't, and I slept with Nick oh god," she said, "I slept with him, and I was with him in front of Derek," she said wiping the tears away.

Jeff wasn't sure what to say that wouldn't seem like it wasn't the right time to say it, "Hey, don't beat yourself up, sure Nick wasn't the best decision, and I'm not judging you here, but what is done is done, but you can change what happens next," he said hoping that was some kind of help.

"What, no I screwed everything up," Pen said.

"No you are not the one that screwed up," Jeff said, "I didn't want you or Derek hurt, I knew if Gordinski got a hold of Derek his life would have been over, and yours too," he said, "I'm sorry for trying to protect you two," he said.

"I don't blame you, Jeff, I blame Buford, because he had to of done something other wise that cop wouldn't have tried to take Derek down, but you're working to get that dude, and Derek told me to see a guy my age I know, but I'm eighteen, and I got a three month old daughter," Penelope said, "How am I going to raise another baby alone?" she asked, "Derek's not going to forgive me, I love him and I slept with Nick," she said.

"I'm not that great with this kind of stuff, but you are not alone," Jeff said, "Ruth and I are here for you, and trust me if Derek knows he will forgive you, he thinks of Rachel like she could be his daughter," he said, "Talk to him, and this time, don't let him tell you no," he added.

"Thanks," Penelope said before Karen came back in the room.

-----

It was five when Derek finally got to the diner, he'd gone to Penelope's apartment first with no luck, he was hoping she was okay, "Hey, you seen Pen?" Derek asked Ruth.

"She's upstairs asleep, they just got back from seeing Karen," Ruth said, "I think you need to talk to her though," she added.

"I'm sure Nick's up there," Derek said.

"Derek, you are stubborn I know, but you let her get away again I will slap you senseless," Ruth said, "You love her, and you love her daughter too, girl can't get that often," she said, "Nick's not up there I wouldn't let him near her right now even if they were together, but they're not," she said.

"Sure, and them fucking on his truck isn't together I don't' know what is," Derek said.

"What?" Ruth asked.

"Yeah I came back to get something, but I saw them on his truck so I left," Derek said, "I mean I should have known, the way he was groping her and what he said to me," he said.

"Look you blind stubborn ass mule, Penelope loves you, and she was in pain, you told her to go be with a guy her age, so don't you go blaming her for this, you told her to," Ruth said, "You think Jeff backed off when my dad told him to stay the hell away from me, no," she said, "Now go up there and talk to her," she said.

"If she loved me she wouldn't slept with Nick, I sure as hell haven't been with anybody," Derek said, "And I wouldn't go do somebody like Nick," he said.

"Derek Morgan shut up now," Ruth said grabbing his arm and pulling him up the stairs half way, "Look, Penelope's been crying since she got back here, Jeff's been up there trying to help, hell I've tried, but she isn't going to listen to us, she needs your forgiveness," she said.

"Why would she need my forgiveness, we're not together," Derek said.

"Derek, she's been up there crying for the last hour or more because she found out something, and she thinks you're not going to want to be there for her," Ruth said.

"Be there, what are you talking about?" Derek asked.

"She said she wasn't going to tell you, but you have the right to know, she's pregnant Derek, and trust me it's yours," Ruth said.

"What?" Derek asked, but he couldn't say anything else, instead he walked away going back down the stairs and out the side door of the diner.

"Oh shit," Ruth said, "Why did I have to open my big mouth?" She asked before she went back down to the diner.

**TBC**

**AN: I hope you enjoy and Pen's pregnant yeah, but what is going through Derek's head, you'll have to wait and find out. Thanks Kathy for the help on this chapter. **


	7. Mother's Advice

**Beating The Odds**

**Chapter 7**

**Mother's Advice**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I hope you enjoy I own nothing and thanks to Kathy for once again helping me on this chapter. I will answer the reviews soon and thanks for reading this one too.**

Ruth wasn't exactly sure what to do, but she knew that somebody had to go after Derek. She knew why he'd left, he was hurt, and Penelope and him talking right wasn't the best even though it also was for the best. It was all complicated now and she knew that Pen wasn't going to talk to Derek right now. She walked over to the phone and dialed the one person that she knew could help Derek.

Things might be on shaky ground with his mom and sisters but Derek need them in his life especially now and she just hoped that Fran was not working today. It was three rings before the answering machine came on, she debated leaving a message, but finally did.

"Hey, I know it's been while since I've called you been crazy busy around here and been helping friend out with her daughter," Ruth said into the phone, "I know it's not my place but I think your son really could use you three right now, Fran, especially you, I don't know where he's at, he sorta just took off," she said, "I hope you get this and know where he's at, talk to you later, bye," she said before hanging up the phone.

She just hoped she did the right thing in calling Fran. She knew that they hadn't liked Derek's ex, she hadn't either, but she had kept her mouth shut just like Jeff had and it had been hard doing so because they hadn't liked her at all. Sure Derek had been with woman for couple nights here and there, and then found another, but she ran at first sign of trouble.

It was in the past now, and Derek needed his mom and sisters again. Fran always knew what to say and not just to Derek. She was the advice giver, and just like Derek she was hardheaded and stubborn.

----

Derek had taken off out of the diner and he'd walked around for a while before he'd went and got his bike and took off on it to the cemetery. He need advice and he knew only one person that would listen to him, and they wouldn't tell him he was wrong or crazy or just plan foolish for thinking that he could change somebody. He'd never tried to change her, he'd tried to change, but it didn't work and then everything went to hell, but he was finally back to his old self almost.

Derek cut the bike off parking it and he took his helmet of locking it up in the box under the seat before he walked down the trail to the section of the cemetery where his dad was buried. He got to his dad's grave and he squatted down in front of it cleaning off the leaves out from around it. "Hey Dad, sorry it's been a long time since I was here last. I couldn't come because I didn't want you to be disappointed in me," He said, "I've screwed up again, I guess you probably already know that I'm not with well you know," he said before sat down under the tree beside the grave, "I just really need somebody to listen and I know you won't yell at me saying I'm screwing my life up," he said with a sigh, not noticing the person standing few feet behind him.

Fran Morgan knew exactly where her son was heading, she'd heard Ruth's message and after she left Desiree with Sarah she came here, she'd been sitting in her car waiting for him to show up. She'd thought about just going over to him, but she wasn't sure. She'd made it clear she didn't like the tramp, and the girl had been that, she'd tried to get Derek to see that but he was as stubborn as his dad had been.

Derek had refused to listen to her or Sarah, Des, who was nine almost ten now had tried too, she'd hated her. Then Derek got hurt and she knew that the bitch had ripped her son's heart out by doing what she did. She'd wanted to go there and say something, but she was pissed and not just at how things went with the relationship, but her self too.

She looked down at Derek and she knew that he was hurting, he hadn't looked like this since his dad had died. Broken and shattered, she hoped she could give him the help and advice he needed.

-------

"I met the one Dad," Derek said with a saddened smile, "She's not the one I told you about, that one didn't work out, and it's taken me this long to get my heart patched up but then, came Penelope," he said, "I fell for her instantly. Never believed in that soul mates shit that you and mom and all that bull that you and mom used to tell Sarah and me about the one, but I do now," Derek said with a half smile. He wondered what his dad would say right now if he was there and he wished he actually was, it would make it easier.

Derek took a breath and continued, "Her name is Penelope and she has a little baby girl named Rachel and she is wonderful too. I love them both, god do I love them so much that it's killing me," he said with a heavy sigh, "I know that Rachel's not mine, but she's so little and she don't got a dad, I know I should just give up on that, but I can't and I want do it, all I want to do is protect that little girl from the world," he replied, "I had to break up with Penelope though, and my heart is like in a million pieces right now, it hurts like hell dad, I didn't want to end things, but I had to because she is my student," Derek said swallowing back the lump in his throat.

Fran wanted to go to her son, and hug him let him cry it out like she had when he was little after William's death, but she didn't she wanted to let him finish and he had come here wanting to talk to his dad, she'd wait until he finished so he wouldn't have to repeat anything again. However she wanted to know more about this Penelope and her little girl Rachel.

Derek refused to let the tears come, he wasn't going to break not now, "I even told Penelope she needed someone her own age, but I didn't want that I wanted to hold her and kiss her back again, I wanted to take her to her room and make love to her again like that first time," he said trying to get the words out, "Then her ex-boyfriend or whatever he was to her came back into her life, and I guess trying to forget me she started going out with him, you got no idea what I wanted to do to him I mean really dad I was ready to kill the guy," Derek said pulling his legs up against his chest and resting his head on his knees, "I saw them having sex outside on the back of his truck. I wanted to go over there and kill him and take her with me and remind her who she belongs with, but I couldn't. I just left," Derek said, "I went home and I downed like half case of beer, I wanted to numb the pain inside of me so bad, haven't felt this since I watched you die in my arms," he said his voice fell off at the last part.

--------

Fran was fighting the tears listening to her son, she could hear the pain in Derek's voice and it was killing her. She'd tried to forget and get her mind off of Derek the last few months, six months without talking to him or seeing him had torn her heart up too. He didn't live that far away, and since Jeff owned the building she lived in and Derek worked for him on the weekends he had been over there fixing things up when she'd needed it, but now it was Jeff that came by, because Derek wouldn't even talk to her, Sarah either.

"Today was hell again though at first," Derek said, "I watched Nick, that's the asshole that is sorta with my woman," he said with a growl almost just thinking about Nick touching his baby girl, "he had his hand under her shirt and I wanted to remove that hand. Pen told him to remove his fucking hand and I was proud of her. I asked her if she had something to say to the class and she said she was going to be sick and ran out of the classroom. I wanted to go after her but rules are rules, of course I break some of them or bend the ones I can't till they are almost broken, but if I went after her it wouldn't have looked right," Derek said, "Once I got off work I went to Ruth's to check on her and Ruth told me that she needed me and I said nice way to show me you love me fucking Nick where someone could see or maybe that was what I was thinking, I was so hurt I wanted to do a few other things to this Nick guy," he added, "However, Ruth told me to stop being so stubborn and that Pen needed me to forgive her," he said trying to cool the hurt inside of him at the moment.

Fran wasn't too happy about what he'd just said, but then again, Derek had dumped her for the better, however she knew that her son wasn't going to stay away, after all he did love to bend and break the rules when he could. He'd done it since he was a toddler, and his dad had always let him get away with things. They'd been so close, and even though she'd lost her husband, best friend and father of her children, Derek had lost his best friend, but not like William was to her, it had been a different level, but it had taken time for him to come back around. She stopped thinking about the past and went back to listening to her son debating on when to go and talk to him.

--------

"I told Ruth that I didn't need to forgive Pen, we weren't together, and I'm trying to find a way, but I keep seeing them in the diner too, I got outside, my motorcycle was parked at the window, and that asshole just grinned at me before he kissed her, I could see what he was doing," Derek said, "She's mine and nobody gets to touch my baby girl but me, that's what I wanted to do go in there but I resisted," he said, "But I broke it off because of everything that has been following me around lately, it's like trouble's drawn to me or something,"

Fran wasn't exactly sure what he was talking about trouble she didn't know of any trouble, then again they hadn't talked in so long, it hurt her knowing that, but that wasn't important right now, what was, was her son, who really needed her.

"I told her to find somebody and she did, but dad it was a mistake, because, of the reason that brought me here, I don't know what to do, but I know what I have to do, she turned my entire world upside down, well Ruth did telling me about it, Penelope, my baby girl," Derek said with the first smile since he'd broken up with Penelope, "Pen is pregnant! I am going to be a father and that scares me because I haven't talked to Mom, Sara, and Des in months. They didn't approve of Jessica and I didn't want to hear I told you so, and I just am being stubborn again, something Ma said I got from you." Derek said laughing and Fran laughed too. "Once I figure out what to say to Pen I will go and see her, I am still hurt, but I have to forgive and forget that because we are going to be parents." Derek said before he finally noticed he wasn't alone. Derek turned around and saw his Mom there. "Ma what are you doing here?" Derek asked.

Fran touched her fingers to her lips and touched William's grave before she sat next to Derek. "Ruth called me and said that my son needed me and so I am here. No matter if you stop talking to me for days, months or years I will always be there for you and your sisters. Now tell me about this Penelope that has stolen your heart," Fran said and she pulled Derek into her arms and held on tight as he cried just whispering she loved him and all would be okay.

"I screwed up mom, I never meant to cut you three out my life," Derek said.

"It's in the past, and even though I'm not sure I like you're with a student, she sounds pretty amazing from what I heard, and her daughter too," Fran said, "How about we go get something to eat and just talk, been a while, and I'm sure your sisters would like to see you at the house too," she said.

"Okay, but mom, I still don't know what to do here," Derek said, "I left the diner and just walked out after Ruth said I was going to be a dad," he said.

"Do you think you can look her in the eyes right now, and talk to her without thinking about what you saw?" Fran asked running her hand over his back, she was trying to give him the comfort he needed and hoped she could.

"Not right this second I can't," Derek said, "I want to so badly though, I want to go to her and pull her into my arms and hold her, and Rachel too," he said, "She's only three months old and her dad didn't want her, and I tried pulling away from them both, but I couldn't, it was like she was attacked to my heart the second I saw her," he said.

"I'm sorry what I said before everything happened, but I didn't trust her Derek, Jessica that is, I didn't want her to break your heart and that's what she did and I wanted to go see you, I wanted to be there with you, but you told me to get out, I left and I didn't go back , and I'll forever regret that," she said, "It feels like so long since we've talked, you came around to see Des, but I don't think we really talked after that," she said.

"I was hurt and pissed off mom, I never meant it, I wanted you there, but all I could hear was I told you so, and I didn't want to hear those words," Derek said, "I knew that the second I got hurt that things were going to change, I just hoped that she wouldn't leave, and hearing that message when I got home that day, I thought things had been fine, a year, I actually thought she'd be there when I got home, but she just left," he said, "I just wanted to go home and crawl into my bed and stay there for life, I hadn't felt that hurt since dad, and then last month, last night too," he said.

"In time everything will be okay again," Fran said, "I think having dinner at your mom's is the first start for now," she said giving him a slight smile.

"Thanks mom, and thanks for not saying I told you so," he said.

"I won't say it, but I'm pretty sure that Sarah's going to say it, I mean it's been six months since you walked out the apartment that night, I'm just glad that Ruth and Jeff's been around, I don't think I could have dealt if you were all alone," Fran said before they stood up, "I'm just glad you came here instead of going to the bar like you did that night," she said giving him a smile.

"I don't think I can laugh right now Ma, but when I can, I will, because I woke up with one helluva hang over, all I gotta say is I was glad you at least called Jeff, he got me out of there before I got my ass killed," Derek said before he went over to the grave again, "Thanks for listening dad, we miss you," he said, "And I promise I'll come back sooner than later this time, I'll bring Pen and Rachel with me if I can," he added before he turned around letting his mom say something before they walked back up the path.

---------------

**TBC**

**AN: Just so you know this is AU from the show, the bastard never got to Derek, but he got to a friend's kid and more about all that will come later. **


	8. Closing Up

**Beating The Odds**

**Chapter 8**

**Closing Up**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. Thanks Kathy**

"Do you think you can close tonight?" Ruth asked, "I wouldn't ask but Fran's needing a baby sitter and Sarah's got a research paper and can't watch her, her other baby sitter fell through, he's got the same problem," she said but not mentioning Derek's name. Derek hadn't been around the diner in a week, besides the high school he hadn't been around at all.

Ruth knew why he wasn't around, he was still trying to process everything, and he'd also been trying to avoid this side of town since the youth center was block away. Thankfully though as of noon that day Carl Buford was behind bars like he should be, Jeff and Gordinski had arrested him that afternoon, and she knew that Derek would be around again soon.

"I'm fine with closing, it's been a slow day, nobody wants to be on this side of town," Penelope said, "I can finish my homework too," She said, "And who's Fran and Sarah?" she asked.

"Derek's mom and sister," Ruth said before giving Penelope a hug and grabbing her bag before she left, "Thanks again," she added.

"Sure," Pen said with a sigh before she went over sitting down at the counter pulling out her psychology book and her English book. She had a psych and English paper due in two days, and then a Psych test the day after the paper was due. It was an option of a hundred question test or a fifty question test and a four page paper on a topic of their choice out the book either about a person or one of their studies.

Her English paper wasn't so simple though twenty pages, with outline, and all the research to be turned in with it. The paper was worth forty percent of their grade which would be added to the second paper they had to do right after this one due at the end the semester. Ruth had let her borrow their labtop so that she could type the paper up.

"Hi, are you still open?" A man asked.

"Yes sorry," Penelope said getting up, "I didn't hear the bell on the door," she said going over to give him a menu, "Would you like one for your wife and grandchildren?" she asked smiling at Mr. Ray, I nice elderly man that came in everyday of the week with his wife and sometimes with their grandchildren.

"That's okay dear, I was going to order," Mr. Ray said, "We'd just like a slice of that apple pie each please," he said.

"No problem," Pen said with a smile before she went and got the pie putting it on four plates fixing a tray including two cups of coffee and two juices for the little kids, "Here you go," she said.

"Thank you, dear," he said before going over to the booth once he paid her.

------

Penelope was staring off into space watching the couple and their grandchildren; she wished that she hadn't slept with Nick. If she hadn't slept with him then maybe she could have that with Derek. She wiped the tears away before looking back at her Psychology book, "Stop thinking about him and do your work," Pen told herself before she put her head down not even hearing the door open or the one she was pining over walk through the door.

Derek was trying his hardest to stay awake, and he'd thought if he came to the diner since Ruth was there and she could keep him awake to finish the paper he had to write. He was glad it was Friday; his paper was due in three days just like his students were he'd brought his labtop with him to finish writing the paper and hoping for a decent cup of coffee.

"Hello Derek," Mrs. Ray said with a gentle smile, "I wanted to thank you, for fixing up our upstairs but you haven't been in here lately," she said.

"Been busy," Derek said, "Your welcome, and if the shower starts leaking again, just call me, last year college I'm not sleeping I'll be up," he said in a joking manor with a smile.

"You are just like your dad was you know that, always trying to get someone to smile," Mrs. Ray said.

"Thanks, I'd love to talk more, but gotta finish a paper, but I'll see you two Sunday afternoon," Derek said.

"You better believe it," Mr. Ray said, "Now you go over there and get that work done, no slacking off," he said.

"Yes sir," Derek said giving him a smile and one to each of the kids sitting there too.

"Such a wonderful boy," Mrs. Ray said watching Derek sit down at one the booths that was in direct site of the counter, "I just hope that he sees what his heart really wants," she said looking over towards Penelope.

"Now Helen don't go meddling where you don't need to be," her husband said.

"The poor girl his broken hearted, and Derek hasn't been here in weeks," Helen said, "Charles you going to tell me that those two shouldn't be together?" She asked, "Penelope is a sweet girl and Derek is just right for her, something obviously happened since we saw them that month or so ago, they were so happy together," she said with a sad smile.

"She look sad," their granddaughter said looking over at Penelope, "She's not even looking at her prince," she added.

"He's looking at her," the little boy said looking at Derek.

"We should go maybe they will work it out," Charles said.

"Finish your pie up and we're going to leave them bee, maybe they'll see what they need," Helen said with a smile.

----------

Penelope was trying to work on her paper but she couldn't think straight, just then Helen came over to her, "Honey, don't work to hard on that, maybe you need to take a break," she said, "Would you like some advice?" she asked.

"Sure, maybe it will help me," Penelope said.

"Don't waste time thinking about what could have been when you're living in the present and can seize the moment, don't look back when you're my age and wonder what could have happened if you'd stopped being hardheaded and just talked to him," Helen added before squeezing her hand, "Whatever happened he will forgive you, just make sure you can give it back," she said with a smile before walking away.

Derek was almost done with the outline for his paper when he saw Charles walking up to him, "I'll see you Sunday, Derek," he said, "And son," he said with a smile, "A Girl like Penelope you never let go of, ever. You hold on with all your might and when you screw up beg forgiveness and if it's meant to be, the girl forgives you," he said giving his shoulder a gentle squeeze before he walked out of the diner with his wife and grandkids.

Penelope still hadn't looked over at him, he got up going over to the door switching the sign and locking it along with the other two doors before he went up to the counter, "I'd like a pot of coffee and some of that chocolate pie," Derek said which got Penelope to look up from her book and she had the deer in the headlights look.

"Where, when did you come from?" Penelope asked.

"I came from over there," Derek said pointing at the booth, "I came in here about few minutes after Mr. and Mrs. Ray and their grandkids," he said, "You don't got Rachel with you?" he asked.

"Oh, that bell must be broke," Pen said, "Rachel's asleep upstairs, I got the baby monitor and she's not in a bed so she will be fine," she said.

"I didn't say anything," Derek said.

"Sorry, I got bitched out by this woman yesterday, still on edge, I mean I'm trying to feed my daughter and she comes up to me and says your supposed to breast feed, I wanted to punch her lights out," Penelope said, "I was like guess what she don't like it she puked every fucking time I fed her and her doc said it was my milk, and then my brother called said he's coming in like two weeks and I haven't told him I'm pregnant and mother fucker," Pen said cover her mouth she'd completely forgotten she hadn't told Derek she was carrying his child either, "And I can't stop crying," she added about to leave but Derek opened the swinging door and went to her pulling her around and hugged her.

"I'm sorry baby girl that I haven't been around and that I broke us up," Derek said, "I want you back in my life, I can't cope without you," he said.

"I screwed up though, I, I slept with Nick and it was stupid, but I tried moving on, I couldn't," Penelope said clinging to him, "Please just don't let me go, I can't do this alone, I'm terrified and I don't know what to do," she said.

"We need to talk," Derek said, "I want to get back together, but first we have to talk," he said.

"Okay," Pen said, "Let me get that pot coffee and the chocolate pie and we can talk," she said pulling out his arms.

-----------

Derek closed the labtop putting it to the side along with his papers. He wanted to talk to Penelope now instead of later. He wanted to get it all out so he could start moving on and be in her life again. "K, here goes nothing," he said, "First, I haven't been avoiding you on complete purpose, Penelope, I haven't been here for another reason, but also because last week when I left here, I didn't leave right away," he said, "I came back to get my helmet upstairs and I saw you and Nick," he said.

"What, you saw us in here," Pen said.

"Yes, and I saw you on his truck, that's one reason I haven't been around," Derek said, "I know I told you to be with somebody your age, but I don't' want that, seeing you with him, I wanted to kill him, and letting that fool touch you in a way only I should really pissed me off," he said looking into her eyes not looking away, "I know I told you to move on, but how could you let anyone but me touch you. The thought of any woman but you touching me made me sick. Makes me wonder if you feel know how I feel about you. Cause Baby girl I love you and Rachel like crazy. How do you feel?" he asked.

"I love you too, madly and crazy like too," Pen said, "Nick was a mistake, and like the worst one ever," she said before Derek leaned over and kissed her, he couldn't stop himself, he wanted to kiss her lips since he'd seen her when he walked in.

Penelope kissed him back moving her hand to his side as he deepened the kiss, "I'm sorry and I love you so much," Penelope said.

"I love you too," Derek said back kissing her neck moving up to her ear nipping at it making her moan. Derek smiled before whispering in her ear, "You know that your mine baby girl right? I bet he didn't please you like I do, know every spot to make you moan and scream like I can, baby girl, tell me did he baby girl?"

"No," Pen said, "I had to think of you to get off, I kept thinking about you inside me, it didn't feel right," she moaned as he nipped at her neck.

"It wasn't me," Derek said moving his hand down to the hem of her shirt before moving his hand up under it, "Only I can touch you from now on, you got that?" he asked kissing her as he moved his hand as far up as he could till he felt the lace of her bra.

"No only you," Pen said before she moaned into the kiss he gave her before pulling her onto his lap so she was straddling him.

"Better only be me," Derek said before he pulled her shirt up and over her head, "Damn your still beautiful," he said moving his hands up running the back of them over her bra cover breasts before he cupped them both in his hand, "The things I'm going to do to you," he said with a wicked smile before he undid her bra letting it fall before he pulled her down into a kiss moving his hands up and down her sides before he brought them around to her back.

"Please, I need you," Pen said when she pulled away for air, "I need you so bad," she said.

------

Derek was about to undo her jeans when Rachel's cries came over the baby monitor, "Looks like Rachel's got other plans," Derek said with a smile, "How about we get our stuff and go upstairs, we can lay in the bed and cuddle," he said.

"Okay," Penelope said before she kissed him again then got off his lap about to get her shirt but he took it from her and cupped her cheek, "Derek," she said.

"I love you and I'm sorry it took me so long to come back around, I'm happy about this baby, and I am going to be here for you the whole time, and I'm going to be here for Rachel too," Derek said before he kissed her.

"Thank you, and if I don't go now I'm going to push you against the wall and well…"

"Go, baby girl, I'll lock up and get our stuff," Derek said before Pen went upstairs turning around to look at him. She was still scared, but knowing that Derek was going to be here, it gave her some peace of mind.

By the time Derek got upstairs Penelope was laying on the bed fast asleep, he'd went outside and pushed his bike into the small garage he sometimes used to keep it when he was staying in the apartment upstairs. He locked all the doors downstairs and then put their stuff on the table.

Derek smiled before he went over to the crib looking at Rachel, she was wide awake looking up at him, "You better get some sleep, Angel," he said leaning down and giving her a kiss, "Night cutie pie," he said before taking his shirt off going over and laying down on the bed pulling Penelope too him.

"I almost forgot, G-man said he wouldn't bust you," Pen said looking at Derek, "Said that if he did you wouldn't get out of here and you deserved to have more than Chicago," she said resting her head on his shoulder, "He said that he has given you a hard time, but seeing you with Rachel changed his opinion of you, and he's right, you are a wonderful man," she said with a yawn, "We are safe long as the school doesn't find out," she added.

"Yeah, I got a visit yesterday, I thought my mom was going to kick his ass out the house at first," Derek said, "He told me what he told you, he also told me that certain bastard wouldn't be free much longer," he said.

"What happened if you can tell me?" Pen asked.

"Friend of mine's son went to Jeff one day said that bastard had been doing stuff to him, I was there when he came in at the police station, three days later the kid was found dead," Derek said, "I swore I would get Buford because we knew he did it, Jeff pretended to quit at the station and he started counseling at the center, but he was really talking to the kids seeing who had been victimized too," he said, "I was going to help him, but after finding that kid, I couldn't go there without wanting to kill him, if I hadn't choose baseball over football I'm pretty sure it would been me," he said.

"You were going to play football?" Pen asked.

"Yeah, freshmen year high school, but sophomore year I started playing baseball, Jeff was the coach there back then and it was a lot more fun," Derek said moving his hand in circles over her back, "Go to sleep, I'll tell you more later, it's already after twelve," he said before turning the lamp off and going to sleep himself.

Everything was right again, he was back with Penelope and he had two baby girls to look after. His little baby girl and his baby girl, he'd missed them so much and soon as he could get the paper done he was going to find a place outside of town and take them both to have a day of fun, but he had to be careful, so nobody would find out.

**TBC**

**AN: I hope you liked, after I do some homework later today I'll update LC, I wanted to get this chapter out since I got do math homework and quizzes this weekend. **


	9. Nick Finds Out

**Beating The Odds**

**Chapter 9**

**Nick Finds Out**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I own nothing hope you enjoy. In this chapter the guy Jake Mills is being played by Jeffery Dean Morgan who played on Supernatural, Grey's Anatomy, Weeds and movie wise Losers, P.S. I Love You and Accidental Husband. I just thought he fit the part.**

Pen was trying to concentrate on finishing her Psychology test, but all she could think of was that Derek and she were back together. Pen sighed again before going back to her test paper. She only had four questions left and then she had to turn her paper in.

Derek was trying not to look up at Penelope he was fighting it but every so often he'd look up and watch her. The last time he'd diverted his eyes right before she saw him watching. He couldn't do this not here he'd get his ass caught by somebody. The only thing he could think of at the moment was them having sex against the wall behind him. His tongue inside of her, how wet and ready she was he bit back a moan before looking back down at what he was doing.

Penelope got up when she finished her test handing Derek her paper as well before she excused herself to the bathroom. She had to get out of there if she was going to survive the next twenty minutes of class. Plus Nick had been sitting behind her and the whole time he'd been trying to get her attention but she'd ignored him.

Right now wasn't the time to talk to him he was still trying to get her back. He didn't know about Derek and her; she was keeping it that way too for as long as she could. She was about to get to the bathroom door when somebody grabbed her from behind pushing her into the door and once she was inside the bathroom Nick was on her.

"NO," she said pushing him away, "I told you this is over, now get the hell out of here or I will kick your ass," Pen said.

"Come on one more time and I'll leave you alone, babe, you can't tell me you're not all wet, been watching Morgan the whole damn time, I bet that pussy's soaked, but he don't want you, so give it up," Nick said.

"No, look I'm pregnant okay so either…"

"It ain't my fucking kid," Nick said, "I had a damn condom, oh damn you been sleeping around, tsk tsk, should have stayed with me," he said going to kiss her but instead of getting to her lips she grabbed him by the ear.

"Listen to me Nick, last time I'm telling you back the hell off or I will have Jeff call my brother, and Steven can come down here and beat your ass for me," Penelope said, "And I sure as hell wouldn't tell you if I was having your kid, I don't know who screwed you up Nick, but till you remember the guy you used to be, the friend I could go and cry to when life sucked, we can't be friends," she said, "That kills me because you're my best friend, but you can't seem to remember how to be a friend any more, now get out of here so I can use the bathroom," she said letting go of his ear finally.

Nick didn't say anything instead he left the bathroom and when he did Derek was standing there, "Care to explain why you're in the girls' bathroom?" he asked looking at Nick.

"I thought it said men's I swear," Nick said.

"Sure you did, you can explain it to the principal," Derek said handing him the referral, "You left class without asking too," he added.

"You are a fucking dick," Nick said taking the form he was about to walk off but turned around and added with a huge grin on his face "I was just having a little fun with my girl in the bathroom, u know how that is man. You saw us outside my truck and in the diner. Pen can't keep her hands off me, she's all wet and ready too," he said.

"Go to the office before I write you up for more than is on the paper," Derek said, he knew that Pen hadn't done anything he'd been there since Nick had left the classroom. It was taking every fiber in his body not to kill Nick, the only thing keeping him from that was Penelope.

Penelope bite her lip to stop from saying something when she heard the conversation, she knew that Nick was going to be pissed later, but she couldn't seem to care not any more, she missed her friend, but she was used to losing them. She couldn't wait to get out of school, and she couldn't believe what he'd told Derek.

------

Derek and Penelope were at her apartment they'd been there for the last hour. He was trying to pull away, but he couldn't stop kissing her. "You gotta go to work," he said finally making himself pull away.

"I know, but I want to stay here," Pen said, "Cuddle up on the couch and watch movies," she said with a smile.

"Later, you got to work, and remember when you get home tonight we're going to…" Derek started before he moved them against the couch lifting up the skirt she was wearing and he pulled her underwear just far enough down getting his tongue where he knew she liked making her moan as he gave her clit a good tongue bashing until she was moaning his name holding to his shoulders.

"Derek, oh god," Pen was trying to think of something to say, but words were gone when she felt his teeth graze against her clit, she was almost there, one more and she'd cum, and that is just what Derek did, he pulled the buddle of nerves between his teeth and sucked hard making her scream out. He lifted her bottom up getting her feet off the floor as he held her to his mouth. He didn't let up till she was going over again and just to make sure she knew exactly what was waiting for her when she got home he pushed held her with one arm moving his other down joining his tongue in pleasuring her.

By the time Penelope came again she could barely move let alone walk, but she had to or she was going to be late, "I'll see you at nine, baby girl," Derek said kissing her lips.

"You can't leave me like this," Penelope said.

"I'm not leaving you, you are going to work and I'm staying here with Rachel," Derek said, "Just think about what I'm going to do to you when I get you in that bed tonight," he said.

Pen whimpered kissing him before he moved down placing a kiss on her mound before pulling her panties back up and fixing her skirt, "This isn't fair, I want…"

Derek spanked her ass before he kissed her again, "Go now or you won't be leaving this apartment and that would be a very bad thing," he said.

"I'm going," Pen said but she was still kissing him.

---------

"Where have you been?" Ruth asked when Penelope walked in the diner fifteen minutes after she was supposed to be there, "You know what I don't want to know, tables three and five need to be waited on," she said with a smile handing Penelope her apron.

"Sorry, just lost track," Pen said getting her pad before going over to the tables that needed to be waited on and she was not to thrilled when she saw Nick sitting at the table beside the her tables, she knew why he was in there, but she just ignored him taking the orders and leaving, "Is Jeff around?" she asked Ruth.

"He'll be here soon, he got off early today," Ruth said before she handed Penelope two plates telling her where they went.

Pen couldn't wait till Jeff got there she'd get him to throw Nick out. She just hoped it was soon, because the way he was smiling she wasn't sure if she could deal with it too much longer. Her once best friend had turned into an ass since his dad died. She knew that Nick's mom used to sleep around a lot and she was sure it was like mother like son in this case.

Nick watched Pen go by and he made sure nobody was looking and grabbed her ass, "I want you," he said hoping she could hear him, but she just ignored him again. She'd wait till Jeff got here and then Nick would be in hot water, after all Jeff was like a father to her and he wasn't going to just let Nick get his juvenile way.

"Just wait till Jeff gets here," Penelope said leaning towards Nick when she walked by again, "You're ass is going to be so dead," she said before moving away from him going back to the counter.

Nick didn't say anything instead he got up throwing some bills on the table and he went out the side door leaving the diner. He saw Jeff pulling up so he knew he was clear, he took off in his truck to Penelope's apartment, he could wait for her, and he'd eventually get her back.

------

"Hey I see you made Nick leave," Jeff said looking at Pen, "Didn't think he'd have the nerve to show up here again, and after today," he said.

"You heard about the bathroom?" Penelope asked.

"I was there when he got in the office, I was talking to the principal about doing an assembly next month, Nick came in there pissed off, and boy was he laying it on," Jeff said, "I'm just glad that Randal didn't believe him, after all he was a friend of William's and he's not going to believe that Derek's, well you know and keep it that way," he said, "No more doing it at the school, and tell Derek to watch what he's doing, I can only do so much here," he said.

"Thanks, and I'm sorry," Penelope said, "I'll be glad when I'm done with high school, I can have this baby and be with my hot stuff," she said with a sigh before somebody came up to the counter, "Can I take your order," Pen asked.

"I'm looking for Derek Morgan actually," the guy said, "I was supposed to meet him here," he said.

"I thought you weren't coming till next week?" Jeff asked, with a smile.

"Wasn't planning on it, but I was in town anyways, had to do a give a lecture at Northwestern University today, I was surprised Derek wasn't there," he said.

"He's graduating this year; he's only got internships and one class next semester," Jeff said, "I'm surprised that you were looking for him though," he said.

"Jeff come on, we both know that Derek would be a great Agent for the FBI, and I might have left, but I've kept an eye on him, and he helped you get Carl Buford, I read that report that Gordinski wrote up too,"

"You want me to get you two some thing?" Penelope asked.

"Sure, I'll take the apple pie and a glass of tea," Jake Mills said he was well built; he had green eyes and black short hair. He was probably in his late forties almost fifty, but Penelope couldn't help but think he would have looked smoking at Derek's age.

"Coming right up," Pen said before going to the kitchen to fill the tea glass, "Okay who is Jake Mills and why is he looking for Derek?" Pen asked Ruth.

"Wait, Jake Mills is out there now, I didn't think he'd show up," Ruth said, "I mean sure William, Jeff and he were friends, but after William's death he left and got job at the FBI like four years ago, he works as a recruiter mostly, but he got promoted last year, he teaches sometimes at Northwestern University in the summer," Ruth said.

"You think I should call Derek, if the guy's here to see him?" Pen asked.

"No, Jeff will take him by there if he is going to see Derek," Ruth said.

"Derek's at my place babysitting Rachel," Pen said.

"I'll call him, ask if he wants me to go," she said before handing Penelope the glasses of tea and two slices of pie knowing that Jeff would sit down with him.

---------

Derek was working on his research paper after he got Rachel asleep. After he'd fed her she'd went right to sleep, even though he'd wanted her to stay up for a little so he could have some time with her before she went to dream world, he was glad she wasn't being cranky today. The night before she'd been cranky and fought sleep like crazy.

He was typing out the last paragraph when the apartment door opened and Nick walked in. "What are you doing here?" they both asked.

"I live here," Nick said.

"Yeah and I'm an alien from mars," Derek said, "Leave and I will forget you were ever here, where you don't belong," he said.

"I belong here, you however don't, I mean a teacher sleeping with his student, I bet they'd throw the book at you," Nick said, "And Penelope's pregnant on top of that, damn would you be in for it," he said.

"You can it," Derek said, "If you were really her friend you wouldn't be trying to get her heart broken, and you wouldn't have called her a good fuck, she's not," he said.

"She sure does put out though, I mean damn, she let me take her right there in the diner, I finger fucked her and she came my name was on her lips not yours, and she can suck dick, damn," Nick said, "She didn't this time, but she was fifteen, she could suck so damn good," he was edging Derek on trying to get him to do something.

Derek got up growling at Nick almost, "You shut your mouth," he said, "I'm not going to fight you, so get out," he said.

"What I do your girl right in front of you and you got no come back, you got nothing to say, I mean I took her and I claimed her as mine, I did her on my truck and…"

"Yeah, but you know what, you can't get her to scream your name out, or to cum while your doing her, she was thinking of me the whole damn time," Derek said.

"You shut up," Nick said closing the distant between Derek and him, "You don't know what I can do to her, she used to scream and beg for me to suck that clit hers into my mouth, she'd beg me to eat her out, and damn it was good," he said.

Derek was trying his damnedest not to beat the hell out of Nick, he had too much on the line if he did his future for one plus he had three lives to think about Penelope, Rachel, and their unborn child. "Get out, and I don't want to see you near her again," Derek said, "And you better stop touching her in class," he added.

"You think I'd listen to you?" Nick asked, "I will have Penelope back, she'll forget about you, hell you can have Rachel if you like," he said.

"You bastard, you really think she'd leave her child for you, you are seriously messed up in the head," Derek said.

"Come on are you sure that the baby she is carrying is yours? Cause she slept with me before she ever slept with you, we were screwing for days," Nick said edging Derek even more, "She's a slut you know that, Rachel's dad didn't even want her after he screwed her, she just sleeps around, hell I bet she's fucking around now," Nick said with a grin right before Derek grabbed him shoving him in the wall behind him.

"SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH," Derek yelled, "You ever say that about her again I'll cause you a world of pain," he said he was pissed off now, "You don't get to talk about her like that, get the hell out or I will kick your ass," he growled out right before the apartment door opened again.

**TBC**

**AN: Okay so who walks in and will Derek kick Nick's ass, you'll find out next chapter. Thanks Kathy for the help**


	10. Fight

**Beating The Odds**

**Chapter 10**

**Fight**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. You asked and so shall you receive, it's in this chapter just gotta hold on and you'll have that fight you want.**

Jeff opened Penelope's apartment door with Jake right behind him, he'd decided to take Jake there since he knew Derek couldn't exactly leave watching Rachel. However he wasn't expecting to walk in the apartment and find Nick and Derek about to throw down.

Nick brought his arm up getting Derek in the ribs, but Derek moved out the way before he could get another swing in, he grabbed Nick slamming him back into the wall.

"Shit," Jeff said before he went across the room pulling Derek away from Nick, "Don't do it, he's not worth it," he said trying to talk Derek down, he knew that look it was the same one he'd had when he'd found out what happened to their friend's son with Buford. He'd wanted to kill the man himself, "Think about Rachel and Penelope, whatever…"

"She is a slutty whore and I'll have her back, after all I'm the only one that could love her," Nick said.

"You shut your mouth," Jake said, he wasn't sure what was going on, but this Nick guy wasn't helping, "I suggest you leave now, or I will physically remove you from this place," he said.

Derek pulled away from Jeff when Nick started walking towards the door, he was glad somebody had showed up, however Jeff or Jake he wasn't expecting, "What the hell happened?" Jeff asked.

"He was calling her a whore, said who said Pen was at the diner," Derek said.

"She's at the diner, we were there," Jeff said, "I am going to kick that kid's ass yet," he said with a sigh, "You good now?" he asked when Nick finally left Derek had relaxed some.

"Yeah, I'm going check on Rachel and I'll be back," Derek said walking passed them, he'd about snapped on Nick, and he was trying not to go after the bastard and kick his ass good, he knew that Pen wouldn't like it since he'd get in a world of trouble.

-------

"I thought he'd changed?" Jake asked.

"He has, I'm ready to kill Nick, he's Penelope's, the girl at the diner's ex boyfriend, they got back for like a day maybe and now he wants her back again," Jeff said, "Penelope's with Derek and it's complicated but Pen and Derek are together, just don't go telling anybody about it," Jeff said.

"What's complicated about it?" Jake asked, "Wait you said Rachel, who's Rachel?" he asked.

"This little girl's Rachel," Derek said coming back in the room holding Rachel, "Hey Jake, sorry about the well you know," he said, "What you in town for?" he asked going to get Rachel her bottle.

"Is she your daughter?" Jake asked.

"When I marry her mom she will be," Derek said, "But that is a good while away," he said.

"She seems like a great girl, so what's the problem?" Jake asked.

"I met her before I knew, and we were dating for four days before I even knew about it," Derek said, "But seeing as how I can't play baseball anymore, I got a job at the school, psychology teacher and softball coach this spring, Psych now, she's in my class," he said.

---------

"Damn did you screw that one," Jake said, "Let me guess you tried to do the right thing and you just couldn't break up with her?" he asked.

"Oh they broke up for a month, or more," Jeff said, "Was not the best thing to do,"

"I guess that means you're not going to want to leave next year?" Jake asked.

"What you talking about leaving?" Derek asked, "I told you I wasn't going to fill that application out," he said.

"I know, but I did," Jeff said, "You deserve this Derek, and staying here forever, I don't think so, I filled it out and sent it in for you, I know a guy there, besides Jake," he said.

"He wants to meet you, thinks you can do great," Jake said, "But if you want to throw this away…"

"You expect me to just choice FBI over the woman I love and her daughter, not to mention my kid?" Derek asked, "Not happening," he said, "Hell you should know that," he said looking at Jeff.

"You were not with Pen when I sent that; just give it a chance Derek," Jeff said, "There is a FBI here in Illinois, up in Springfield, it's a great opportunity," he was just hoping that Derek didn't think he was trying to get him and Penelope apart because that wasn't it, he was trying to give Derek some opportunities.

"Look, it's a year away okay, I'll meet with the guy, but that don't mean I'm going to join come next year," Derek said.

"This would start in May of this year," Jake said, "The academy is twenty weeks long, it's up there on boot camp at getting in, but you can do it," he said. "SSA David Rossi will be coming to see you tomorrow, he is the unit chief of the Behavioral Science Unit of the FBI," he said, "I told him that you'd be at the high school after Jeff told me," he replied.

"I gotta talk to Pen, and I can't just skip out of the school, it's my job," Derek said.

"We're coming by during your lunch, or your last class, but we have to be back in D.C. by Wednesday," Jake said, "You won't get another shot at this Derek, don't screw it up, and Jeff's right, you got Springfield if you don't want to come to Virginia right off, but do not throw this away, your dad wouldn't want you to, and I sure as hell don't," Jake replied.

"He'll be at the school," Jeff said.

"What makes you think that I would join if I got in?" Derek asked, "I got Pen and Rachel, plus come May or June I got a kid on the way," he said.

"You can always go after your kid's born, but come fall, you better be there, or I'm going to kick your ass," Jake said.

------------

"Wait, so Jake said he'd kick your ass if you didn't go?" Penelope asked, "I mean I want you to like do what you want, but what about the whole baby will be here then?" she asked sitting down on the couch with Derek that night.

"I haven't decided, hell I didn't seen the application in," Derek said, "Jeff did back after I got hurt, I was looking at things to do," he said, "We went to the FBI Academy in Quantico, Virginia, they have this team there just started up few years ago, Behavioral Science Unit," he said.

"Sounds like you got it all planned out," Penelope said, "We could figure things out," she said.

"I don't want to go though, I have you and Rachel, we're going to be having a child, it's not the right time," Derek said.

"Twenty weeks aren't that long, and Derek you were going to do this before I came along with Rachel, you are going to do this okay, for me?" she asked straddling his lap, "It would be great to have a husband that is in the FBI," she said, "I know that it was what your dad wanted for you, his son to be successful, that's what Ruth told me, and I already talked to your mom," she said.

"Baby girl," Derek said.

"Plus, think of this as my way of saying if you want to kick Nick's ass go ahead, but only if you agree to give this a chance, other wise I'll just call my brother let him come straighten Nick out," she said running her hands over his shoulders, "Please," Pen asked giving him a kiss, "You know you want to," she said nipping at his neck.

"Penelope Garcia if you don't stop," Derek said trying to not get distracted by her, "Okay I'll give it a chance, but I have to go and finish my paper other wise I won't get to do anything, I'll meet you at the diner tomorrow afternoon to tell you how it went," he said.

"What sex me up and run?" Pen asked teasing him.

"I have to go see my professor before I get to the high school, which means getting up at five, so as much as I want to I need to go and I'll see you tomorrow after the meeting," Derek said kissing her before he picked her up off his lap with a passionate kiss, "I'm going to say night to Rachel then I really have to go," he said.

"Okay, but you better behave tomorrow," Pen said before she went over to the kitchen area getting ready to clean up the dishes.

"Love you baby girl," Derek said giving her a kiss and turning her around kissing her stomach, "Love you too," he said.

"You are too sweet," Penelope said hugging him, "Night hot stuff, have a safe drive," she said before kissing him once more and he left.

-------

Derek walked into his apartment tossing his keys down before he shut the door. It had been a long day and his shoulder was starting to hurt now, he needed a long shower before he started on the last part of his paper. He'd gotten it done in two months instead of five; he'd wanted to get it out of the way as soon as he could not putting it off.

He walked down the small hall to his bedroom putting his bag down on the bed before going to the dresser and getting pair of pants before going to the bathroom inside his bedroom. He just needed good hot shower and he could work on his paper maybe.

Derek got out of the shower twenty minutes later putting his pajama pants on, as much as he wanted to stay with Pen and Rachel. He needed a break, and Pen had to study. In addition, Derek had to finish up his paper at some point and he knew him and Pen alone would lead to one thing and that wouldn't help either of them tonight. Derek was about to sit down to relax when he heard a knock on his door.

Derek opened the door and let Nick in, he was pretty sure that he would show. Nick had a score to settle after all and he wasn't just going to give up, after all he'd stolen his girl, even if Penelope had chosen him in the end.

Derek closed the door and when he turned around Nick got a nice punch to his jaw. Derek wasn't going to let him get away with it so he gave him a good punch to the jaw too which knocked Nick off balance taking him to the floor.

"I'm not going to fight you man, so give it up." Derek said and he moved away from Nick. Nick got up off the floor and he took off after Derek but Derek knew it was coming he could hear Nick running at him. He quickly moved to the side and Nick went into the coffee table, and his weight broke the table in half. Derek was hoping that Nick would just stay down because it would be easier on him, however Nick got back on his feet.

"Come on fight me you bastard and whoever wins gets Penelope." Nick said.

Derek looked at him in disbelief. "I won Pen doesn't want you. Move on before you lose Pen for good." Derek said.

"I already lost her." Nick said before he threw another punch at Derek, but he blocked the punch before Nick added, "And you may have had her, but I had her first." Nick said, "I had her long before you ever knew she existed and I gave her pleasure, I took her to heaven and back not you," he yelled out, "I know her favorite places, her favorite foods, I know that she loves dogs even though she wants a cat too, I was her first and I will be her last," he said.

Derek couldn't control the anger inside him any more and it rose up to the surface and he gave the kid what he was asking for, what he wanted, he shoved him brought his fist back punching him in the face, before delivering three blows to his stomach, he was pissed and Nick's words got to him, he couldn't help it, he wasn't going to stand by and listen to Nick any longer.

"I have her, and you're not getting her back," Derek said punching Nick in the face again which sent Nick backwards into the hallway floor since they'd moved since the last time Nick had landed on the floor, "This what you fucking want me to do, beat your fucking ass, what that you think Pen will be so mad that she leaves me for you, it's not going to happen Penelope already told me I could kick your ass," he yelled at before kicking Nick in the ribs, "Get your ass off the floor now," Derek said before jerking him up.

Nick got up off the floor and he went after Derek again tackling him to the ground trying to punch him in the face again, but it didn't work, Derek blocked his fist throwing him off balance and he pinned Nick down, "She's mine," Nick said, trying to get free but he couldn't.

"She's not yours kid, she was never yours, she loves me," Derek said, "I can make her cum in under a minute, can you do that?" he asked, "Can you get her off just by sucking her clit into your mouth?" he moved back letting Nick up again, "I have her Nick, she's mine so just move on," Derek said.

"I sure as hell got her to cum in that booth, she had my name on her lips as I fucked her there with my fingers, she was all nice and wet, I could have taken her righter there and she would have let me," Nick said with a huge grin, "This fight ain't over till one of us is on the ground for good," he said.

Derek groaned knowing Nick wasn't going to back off so he took a swing knocking Nick back into the wall with one good punch he was on the floor again, "Get up, I'm not done with you yet, after all, you want a fight don't you, I already know I got her, she's carrying my child," Derek said with a smirk.

Nick got up, rammed into Derek knocking him off his feet, and got a few good punches in and he smile thinking he was going to win before Derek punched Nick in the jaw knocking him out before shoving him off him onto the floor.

Derek got to his feet with a groan before he walked over getting the phone dialing Jeff's number, "Hey, you think you can come over here, I just had a visitor and well he's unconscious on my floor,"

"Damn it, Derek, I told you not to get in a fight with him," Jeff said.

"What the hell was I supposed to do, he through the first punch at me, not like I touched him first," Derek said.

"I'll be there in few, just don't start nothing again," he said getting his keys before he left out of the house going to help Derek, he swore if he didn't love the kid like his own son he wouldn't help him so much, but ever since William's death, he was always there for Derek, he'd gotten him out of jail when he was younger so his mom wouldn't have to know.

Derek hung up the phone looking over at Nick, he kind of felt sorry for the kid, he in his own way loved Penelope, but he had his chance twice, he screwed up massively the last time, he didn't know about the first time though.

He got out a piece of paper and wrote down what Nick had agreed to, when he woke up, he was going to make him sign, after all he swore that ever who won, got Penelope, she was going to be pissed, mostly at Nick, but he'd get some of her anger too, because even if she was pissed to the tenth level at Nick somewhere they had been friends, and you just couldn't throw it all away, hell he'd tried before, but it never worked.

**TBC**

**AN: Very special thanks to Kathy, you helped out with that fight scene and I think you, I went completely blank, thanks for a starting point**.


	11. New Path

**Beating The Odds**

**Chapter 11**

**New Path**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. **

Derek was about to walk out of the school when Jeff came up to him, "How did it go?" he asked.

"I told Jake I'd meet them at the University," Derek said, "I gotta go and see one my teachers, after last night I couldn't get there this morning," he said.

"Nick in class?" Jeff asked.

"I beat the shit out of him last night you think he'd show up in class today, according to one the kids he's out sick, which is a good thing," Derek said, "I haven't told Pen about it, I mean she told me to beat his ass, but telling and doing, two different things, plus she left early, her brother checked her out," he said.

"Steven's not a bad guy if you're wondering, he got a great job offer and she made him take it," Jeff said.

"I don't hate the guy, I just don't know him, I gotta go or I'm going to be late," Derek said, "I'll try to be back before seven," he said.

"Be careful, and Derek, you need to invest in a truck or car," Jeff said, "I know you love this motorcycle, but you need another type of transportation too," he said.

"I know that, I'm working on something, but you have to help me get Pen's car in working condition, its fine except for the brakes and the oil filter is stuck on there or something," Derek said.

"Yeah, this weekend you just go and don't do that whole thing you do, I'm better than this, because the FBI, you get this you got a way out of here, and it's early than you thought," Jeff said, "You said it would take years, not years, just somebody that knows few people," he said with a smile.

"Thanks, and I really mean that, you've kept my ass out trouble so many times over the years," Derek said, "I couldn't made it here without you all," he said.

"I wasn't going to let you go down that road, all you needed was somebody there," Jeff said, "I'll see you at the diner tonight, Penelope's got the night off but she's eating with us so she'll be there too," he said.

"At least I don't have to worry about Nick now," Derek said before he got on the bike and took off to the other side of town going towards the University.

--------

"I wasn't sure if you'd actually show," Jake said when he saw Derek.

"I'm not going to just say no, but don't forget, I don't want my past rubbed in my face or I will walk out of here," Derek said.

"Jeff took care of your record, according to our systems it doesn't exist, don't mention it, he won't know," Jake said, "All he knows is that you have helped Jeff in the passed," he said, "Hell he taught you everything he knows, Rossi can be intimidating but don't let him get to you," he said.

"I can handle my own, I've dealt with you haven't I?" Derek asked, "And trust me you're not always a picnic," he said with a smile.

"Well you can shut up," Jake said with a smile back, "You might be able to take me in a game of basketball, but I can still kick your ass in a fight," he said.

"You fight dirty that's why," Derek said before the got to one of the classrooms at the University.

"We've been giving some lectures this week, been using this room mostly," Jake said, "I hate to throw you to the wolf, but I got a meeting with couple of the teachers, so you have fun, and remember, he bites back," he said with a laugh before he left Derek.

"Here goes nothing," Derek said to himself before he walked in the door finding SSA David Rossi to be the only one in there.

"What you want?" Rossi asked not even looking up from what he was doing.

"Jake sent me to talk to you," Derek said.

"And?" Rossi asked finally looking up.

Derek was trying not to say anything wrong, but the guy was being an ass he thought, "He said you wanted to see me about a job, I sent the application in," he said.

"Are you Derek Morgan?" Rossi asked.

"Yes," Derek said.

"You're late," Rossi said.

"I'm not late, I told Jake I'd be here soon as I got out of the high school," Derek said.

"You are a teacher and you want a job at the FBI?" Rossi asked.

"Technically I'm not a teacher, I'm doing a favor for a friend, the high school needed a psychology teacher for the fall, and this spring, I'm also the baseball and softball coach," Derek said, "I only took the job for the internship that I have to have to graduate come May, I am a law major with a minor in Psychology and Sociology, I came in here thinking that I had a shot at the FBI now, instead of ten years down the road," Derek said.

"What makes you think you got what it takes to cut it, sure you got the muscles and probably the brain, but if that's it then you won't cut it," Rossi said.

"I won't cut it, what the hell does that mean?" Derek asked, "Have you lived here in Chicago, do you know what it's like here?" he asked he was pissed, "Since I was ten I have struggled to keep myself on the right side, I have kept my mom and sisters safe since I was eleven, around here if you don't watch your back you will be killed, you got gangs, guys going around trying to bomb places, and you got the cops who do their damndest to keep the streets safe," Derek said, "My dad died doing that, and his best friend about died that day too," he said, he usually wouldn't just go and tell a complete stranger his life, but this guy had pushed the wrong button, "You watch your dad die in front of you, it changes you, and I swore that I would keep my mom and sisters safe, even if I don't get this job, I won't stop, I got a job at the police department lined up," he said, "I'll work my way up, and…"

"What, have my job, I highly doubt that, you might can cut it here, but it's the FBI, you will be swallowed whole if you're not carful," Rossi said he wasn't backing down either, he wanted to see if Derek would back down, "I've seen a lot more than you have here, son, trust me…"

"I'm not your fucking son, and if I want your job some day I will have it," Derek said back, "I don't you so I sure as hell ain't going to trust you either, you don't know me or about my life, I finally got it right and come May I'm graduating and if I get this job then I'll go to the academy, for the last four years I have worked my ass off for a opportunity like this, school records and grades don't say shit about a person's life," he said.

"Finally got it right, what it took you four years to figure yourself out, that's not somebody that's got it together," Rossi said.

"I have my life in order," Derek said, "I got a girlfriend and come May I'm going to marry here, I already know what I'm going to do, and I already got plans on adopting her daughter, so don't you tell me I don't got my life together or figured out," he said, "She's the one that told me to come here, I got my life figured out just fine," he replied.

"Just fine you're letting your girlfriend lead you around by your balls, that's not a life, that's a noose, cut her loose," Rossi said.

"What?" Derek asked stunned, "I am not going to do that, I love her and I…"

"Are in a death trap, trust me, get out while you still can," Dave said.

"You know what I'm not going to stand here and have somebody tell me to break up with my girlfriend, I won't do it again and I'm not going to do that just to have a job," Derek said and with that he walked off, he didn't want the job that bad, even if he did, but not at the cost of letting Penelope go again.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked seeing Derek going out the door.

"You think I want a job when I have to give up Penelope, you can forget it, and shove it up his ass," Derek said before he walked away from Jake.

-------------

Penelope saw Derek pull up at the diner and she went outside with a smile, but that quickly faded when she saw that he wasn't too happy. She bit her lip not sure what to say, she'd seen him upset, but this was pissed of to the max.

"I guess it didn't go well," Pen said.

"Well, it was like a bad train wreck, the fucking guy thinks I'm going to leave my girlfriend he's fucked in the head," Derek said looking up at Pen, "Sorry, I'm just really pissed right now, after dinner you want to go for a ride?" he asked.

"I thought I couldn't ride with you after all with people knowing about us it would be a bad thing," Pen said.

"I don't give a damn right now, I want to take my baby girl on a bike ride," Derek said wrapping his arms around her waist before he kissed her bringing her against him and he showed her just how much he loved her in that kiss.

Pen moaned putting her arms around his neck kissing him back with same amount of passion, "We can't out here," she whimpered when he started nipping at her neck.

"Fuck the rules," Derek said before picking her up and he moved to the side the building so nobody could see them from the road, "I want you, and I want you now," he said moving his hands under her shirt before kissing her again. He moved his hands up till he got to her bra covered breasts cupping them in his hands through the material running his thumbs over her nipples before pinching them making her whimper rolling her head to the side as he nipped and sucked at her neck.

"Derek," she moaned holding him to her before he unbuttoned her shirt opening it up so he could see her breast once he pulled her bra down letting her breast out of their prison. Pen gasped out when he took one her nipples into his mouth and sucked on it rolling it between his teeth as his tongue gave it a good bashing until she was whimpering moving against him trying to get more.

Derek growled out his approval switching to her other breast doing the same to it as he had the other, "Good thing you're wearing a skirt," he said against her breast before pulling the nipple into his mouth sucking and pulling until she cried out cumming with his name slipping from her mouth.

Penelope was trying to catch her breath, but Derek kissed her stealing her breath again making her moan, "Please, I need you," Pen said, "Now," she added.

"Answer me something first," Derek said, "I'll take you upstairs and I'll make love to you, just answer me one thing baby girl?" Derek asked kissing her moving his hands over her sides and down to her bottom before pulling her flush against him, "Will you marry me?" he asked, "We're breaking all the rules anyways, why not keep going, I want you as my wife, and I want Rachel to be my daughter too," he said looking up into her eyes, "It's not a joke, I want you in my life permanently. I'm tired of rules when I know what I want I want you in my life forever, and I want forever to start now, because I can't go without knowing that I have you, and that nobody can take Rachel and you from me, or our unborn child," he said, "Will you marry me, Penelope Garcia?" Derek asked before he pulled the ring box out of his pocket and opened it, "Please baby girl?" he asked.

**TBC**

**AN: Okay I know I'm like so cruel but I promise more will be up soon. **


	12. Is It Yes?

**Beating The Odds**

**Chapter 12**

**Is It Yes?**

**AN: Thanks for the review, I own nothing hope you enjoy and the answer is…**

"I wonder where they got off to." Ruth asked, "Derek's bike is still out there," she said.

"Do you really want to know if they are off having sex?" Jeff asked, "Because I don't," he said.

"I want to know how it went on the job, Jeff," she said with a sigh, "Derek deserves this, I mean he's done everything he can to keep himself going," Ruth said, "Watching your dad die in front of you, and you almost died that day too, I don't want to think about what would have happened if you hadn't made it," she said.

"I am here, and Derek had done great for himself, with Pen they can go to a lot of places, but of course he doesn't know about her little hacking hobby," Jeff said, "She's going to burn some bridges if she doesn't stop, I'm just hoping that Derek can stop her before she goes too far, it's one thing to hack the internet, but she hacked into the police department's computers," he said.

"Jeff, she will be okay, and maybe with Derek around she'll be too busy to be hacking anything," Ruth said before the diner door opened.

"Hey Jake," Jeff said, "Derek's not in here," he said.

"I'm glad, after he blew up at Rossi, I was sure my head was next, okay next time I won't send him in to the wolf's den alone," Jake said sitting down.

"You introduced him to Rossi and left him, are you insane?" Jeff asked.

"Well I left before he walked in, all I know is that he was ready to rip my head off," Jake said, "You know what's so fucked up though, after he left I went back in there, Rossi however said whenever you find him, tell him he'd better be at the Academy in June," he said.

"Derek got the job?" Ruth asked.

"If he can get through the academy he does," Jake said, "Twenty weeks of hell and some fun, but damn you think the police academy is hell, I'd suggest telling him to start working out again when the doc says his shoulder's good," he said.

"He's been clear for couple months, and he's been using the gym at the squad house," Jeff said, "Let me guess, Rossi pushed all his buttons?" he asked.

"All, damn he even went after the fact Derek's dating Pen, told him to leave her behind, that's what set him off, and got him his ticket to the academy, you know Dave, he wants to know if who he's going to hire can stand the pressure and his hell, Derek went off on him, and well, he's going to Quantico come June," Jake said.

"I know that he'll be glad, that is if he doesn't go off on him again for that," Jeff said, "We both know that certain people can push his buttons, hell I thought he was going to kill Gordinski plenty of times, and Buford, it took me an hour to talk him down after we found Ray," he said.

"I remember, I was here, I'm the one that helped you," Jake said, "I still can't believe that it was him, I'm just glad you were here for Derek, and he didn't stay at the center," he said.

"I would have never forgiven myself if that bastard got near Derek," Jeff said, "That reminds me, Stan's not a bastard anymore, and he's the one that helped us in the end," he said.

"The last year has been hell," Ruth said, "Derek getting hurt, Jessica stabbing him in the back, I mean it's one thing to break up with a guy on the machine, but to do it while your with his friend, and say, I've already moved on, and you should too, then Ray, finding his body that about killed him," she said, "But he's got Penelope now, and he loves Rachel too," she said.

"She is cute, Rachel, that is, I'm not into eighteen year olds," Jake said, "Derek's going to make a great dad," he said.

"Yes he will," Ruth said with a smile.

"That reminds me, how is Kyle doing?" Jake asked.

"He left after Buford was arrested, Derek promised him he'd get him and with Derek's help we did," Jeff said, "The thing that pissed Derek off that day was Ray had told him, he was coming to me with Ray that afternoon, but as we know, Derek went to get him and he was already dead," Jeff said with a sigh, "I'm just glad that Kyle called me before Derek took off, I knew where he was going, but we didn't have proof and we couldn't do anything till we had it," he said.

"I'm just glad that Kyle didn't blame Derek, I know he had to leave, living here where your son was murdered, it wouldn't sit well with me either," Ruth said.

"They were best friends," Jeff said, "Kyle wasn't going to blame him, he tried to help Ray, but that bastard got him first," he said and the anger was showing in his eyes. "I'm going to go and see where those two got off to," he said before getting up after giving Ruth a kiss.

"Just be careful might get an eye full with those two," Jake teased with a smile.

-------

Jeff got outside and was about to go around the building, but he saw the Chicago police Chief pulling up, so he walked over to the car instead, "Hey, you looking for somebody?" he asked.

"I was just coming in for dinner," he said.

"Sorry, just been dead around here this afternoon, I forgot we were open," Jeff said, "Ruth's inside and I'll be back in a few," he said before walking off going around the building, but Penelope and Derek weren't there. The motorcycle was still out front though, he went up the stairs at the back of the diner that led to the apartment thinking maybe they were up there, but they weren't, "Where in the hell are you two?" he asked before he noticed the note on the counter.

_"Can you lock my bike up, we'll be back in the morning, we gotta do something, Rachel's with us, we would said something, but the COP showed up and you know he wouldn't be too understanding,"_ Derek had signed it.

Jeff walked back outside going to put Derek's motorcycle up finally realizing that Penelope's car, that he'd fixed that afternoon while Derek had been at the University, it was gone, he was just wondering where they'd gotten off to. He shook his head before getting on the bike and taking it around back to the garage.

"How's Penelope doing?" the Chief asked.

"Fine," Ruth said, "She's off today," she added not knowing where Penelope was at though.

"That's good, somebody was saying they saw her with Fran's son few weeks back, I thought he was teaching at the high school?" he asked.

"He is," Jake said, "They're just friends though, he's been helping her with Rachel, her daughter, but it's Platonic," he lied keeping a straight face.

"Good, don't need those two together," the Chief said, "He's her teacher and she's his student, friends or not," he said.

Ruth bit back her response she was wanting to go off, but she knew there was some that wouldn't understand, it wasn't like Nick, she excused herself before going up outside finding Jeff, "We got some problems, when Derek and Pen get in here, they cannot under any circumstances touch or anything and you know why," she said.

"Yeah, that's why I went looking for them, but they're not here," Jeff said, they left with Rachel, left a note too, said they got something to do, "I called Derek's apartment while I was up there told him not to come back here, I just wish I knew where they were," he said.

"Jake is in there lying like a dog, and we know he can lie, hell he's spent most his life lying," Ruth said.

"I'm going to go and see if they're at her place," Jeff said, "It's just not them," he said.

"The Chief of police was here Jeff, they probably saw him and just left," Ruth offered.

"I know but still," Jeff said before he walked off going to his truck.

--------

**FIVE HOURS LATER**

Jeff walked into Penelope's apartment for the second time; he'd tried to find them earlier but no luck. He was getting worried now, it wasn't like them to just up and leave. "Penelope," he called out.

He was worried and if he didn't find them this time, he was going to be pissed when he did locate them; he'd even gone to see if Nick knew, of course he hadn't been help.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Pen asked coming out of the bedroom, she was trying to keep a straight face, but it was hard, "What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Derek and you took off out of there like a bat out of hell," Jeff said, "A note was all you left and you have been gone for the last five hours," he said.

"Sorry, we had to do some things," Pen said, "Don't get mad, but we fixed the problem of anybody tearing us apart," she said before Derek came out of the bedroom with Rachel.

"You fixed the problem, how?" Jeff asked.

"Simple," Derek said, "We got married," he replied with a smile before looked at Pen then to Jeff again.

**TBC**

**AN: Okay there it is. The plot thickens. **


	13. We Got Married

**Beating The Odds**

**Chapter 13**

**We Got Married**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

**Flash Back  
Six Hours Earlier**

"Derek," Penelope said looking at the ring, it was beautiful and she was stunned it was the last thing she'd expected from him, at least now, "Yes, I'll marry you," she said before he slipped the ring on her hand, "I love you, and you didn't have to give me this ring, but, I love it," she said.

"I'm tired of having to wait, I've waited my whole life for somebody like you and I am not going to give you up now, nobody is going to tell me other wise either," Derek said.

"Then let's fix that now," Pen said, "We should get married tonight, I don't know how to go about it, but maybe we can find somebody that is willing," she said.

Derek smiled before he kissed her, "I told you, you were smart all those times you said other wise," he said before pulling her into his arms and giving her a hug.

Pen hugged him back and she didn't want to let go of him, she was getting what she wanted, Derek as her husband. He had already said he wanted to make Rachel his own so she didn't have to worry about that and she'd known he would, he loved the little girl like she was his own.

"Come on," Derek said, "We need to go get Rachel and get out of here," he said, "I'll leave a note for Jeff and get Rachel, you go pull the car around here," he said.

"Okay," Pen said, "How'd you know that Jeff fixed it?" She asked.

"It's in a parking spot instead of back here," Derek said giving her a kiss before he went to get Rachel and leave the note so nobody would worry.

------------

**Present Day**

"I'm sorry can you say that again, I could have sworn you said you got married," Jeff said looking between Derek and Pen.

"You heard right," Penelope said, "Fran talked to a judge, and he was pretty cool about it, we told him that we wanted to get married because we didn't want anybody to try and tear us apart again, because we loved each other," she said.

"He agreed and we got married three hours ago," Derek said, "We wanted to tell you and Ruth, but as you know the Chief of Police in our district showed up, and well the guy is by the book and if he found out I was with Pen," he said.

"But married?" Jeff asked, "I'm not saying I'm not thrilled, I'm just shocked, I know you two are in love, but…"

"Have to watch our backs, make sure nobody finds out we're married?" Pen asked, "We know that, but he asked and I wanted to be his wife now, not next century and when I graduated high school it will say Morgan on that diploma," Pen said with a huge smile.

"You're okay with this right?" Derek asked, "I know it's a lot to cover up, but I couldn't wait and if I'm not going anywhere or even if I was, I want to know that I have Pen and Rachel, and I want have to worry about somebody trying to steal her," he said.

"A lot to cover up, yeah, you can say that again," Jeff said before Rachel started crying, "I'll go change her but when I get back we really need to talk," he said before he took Rachel, "And you two best have something figured out on how you're going to be living together and keeping up appearances," he said.

"Shit," Pen said, "I didn't think about that, did you?" She asked looking at Derek.

"Don't look at me, I was thinking about having you as my wife, I didn't think passed that, and Rachel having a dad," Derek said.

"So in other words besides the we want to get married, and being a real family part, we didn't consider the fact that we're screwed if somebody finds out?" Pen asked.

"We'll think of something, because you are my wife, and soon as those papers are filed, Rachel will be my daughter," Derek said, "Our daughter," he added before he gave Pen a hug.

Pen held to him trying to think of something any thing because they really had jumped head first without thinking this whole thing out, he said marry me, she said yes, and that was the end of it, now they had to worry.

---------

It was half hour before Jeff came back out, but he had put Rachel in the crib since she'd fall asleep after he'd changed and sat down with her in the chair rocking her, he was trying to give Derek and Pen some time to think, and he was trying to think too. He couldn't be happier for them, but they hadn't thought about the other things, like the school if they got caught, it was a helluva lot they were risking, but they wouldn't do it any other way and he knew it.

"Do you two have a plan?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, first since you own this building and the apartment next door is empty Derek's moving in it," Pen said, "We're going to tear down that wall, put up a door, and then once that is all fixed I'm going to hack into the school system change my name to Morgan and that will be that," She said.

"Um hacking?" Derek asked, "You hack?" he asked.

"No," Pen said, "Okay it was one time, nobody knew but Jeff, and I was trying to fix something that was wrong," she said.

"Don't go thinking I'm going to let you hack into the police department computers again," Jeff said, "You could have gotten into worlds of trouble," he said.

"Okay so we need to start this fast," Derek said, "There are twenty seven people living in this building," he said, "I know most of them since they love talking, fixed most their apartment problems too," he said, "Starting tomorrow morning I'll talk to some of them, see if it's cool that we do some construction, just don't say what kind," he said.

"We only have to take one wall out, and put a door for both sides, but make it where you can't tell it's there," Jeff said, "That's the only way around this," he said, "Since you two crazy kids went and jumped head first," he replied with a smile.

"Thanks," Pen said getting up and going to hug him, "We gotta figure out how to get rid or the noose now," she said, "That police chief has to be brought down to our level," she said.

"We'll figure that out later, right now I'm going to go tell Ruth that I found you two, and that you two went and got married," Jeff said, "I still can't believe it, but I am happy," he said before giving Pen another hug then Derek, "Take care of her," he added, "And no more taking off without telling somebody, note don't cut it either," he said.

"Okay," Pen said, "Oh, and soon as we graduate, high school me college him, we're having a real wedding," she said, "I know it's like months away, but would you give me away, I mean you are pretty much like a dad to me," Pen said with a smile.

"Yeah," Jeff said, "I'll give you away, but you have until June for that, it's only November right now," he said.

"We know that, one reason that we want to get everything going now," Derek said.

"Oh one more thing, Jake told me to tell you that come June you better be in Virginia, you got in the Academy, apparently you butting heads with Dave worked, he was sold, long as you can cut it in the Academy you got a job," Jeff said before he walked out of the apartment leaving them there.

Pen smiled before she squealed out turning around and almost jumping into Derek's arms, "You got in, handsome," she said, "I knew you would," she said.

Derek caught her before they both went back onto the floor, but he was happy too, he'd never expected to get the job, far from in, "Yeah, now I just gotta survive that hellashush straining," he said but he couldn't be more happier.

------------

The diner was packed the next afternoon when Pen walked in, the back booth she used for homework was the only one that was open, and that was because Derek was sitting there with Rachel. She went over and sat down, "Sorry it took longer than I thought at the library," she said smiling at Rachel who was about to go to sleep drinking her milk.

"It's cool," Derek said, "As you can tell it's packed in here, but she's sleeping away," he said taking the bottle from Rachel's mouth setting it on the table.

"She knows who her daddy is," Pen said with a smile, "I can't believe she's four months old, seems like yesterday I was staring at a pink line," she said.

"I know that in another month you're going to start showing, and I'm working on something, just don't know what," Derek said.

"Yeah I can hear it now from that Chloe girl, first thing she said was is the thing positive, I was hoping it would be you coming after me," Pen said, "But I know rules are rules, even if we are breaking every last one of them," she said.

"COP alert," Derek said looking up to see the police chief walking in the diner with G-man as Pen was calling him.

"I'm not going to hide, and plus the guy's not clean himself," Pen said, "You think I don't know the dirt, or have you never listened in on conversations?" She asked.

"I don't snoop," Derek said, "Snoopy is going to get caught," he said.

"Nope," Pen said, "I cover my tracks," She said with a smile.

"I'm begging you, baby girl, be careful, I don't like the thought of this," Derek said.

"I'm going to get some fries and cheeseburger, you want something?" She asked.

"I ate before I fed her," Derek said, "After you get the food I think we should go upstairs, she's out and if she wakes up now, getting her to sleep tonight," he said.

"Go on up, I'll bring the food up," Pen said, "And I can always get G-man to help me carry our stuff, after all he is my pet for a while still, and he knows that," she said.

Derek could only laugh before Pen went to get herself something to eat and Derek got the bottle and the diaper bag before getting out the booth and walking towards the counter trying to make it past the Chief, but he didn't slip passed fast enough.

"Where are you running off too?" Jackson asked moving in Derek's way blocking him from getting by.

"I was going to put her down," Derek said hoping that Rachel didn't wake up.

"So are you two dating or something, you always have her kid?" Jackson asked looking over at Penelope.

"I'm helping her out," Derek said.

"What playing house, because if you are it's only a matter of time till I find out, and then…"

"Look," Pen said coming over, "Derek is my friend, and I'm sorry if you don't know what a friend is, but we have been friends since I got here last May, he's helping me out with my daughter, like now, she's asleep, which means if she wakes up one of you will be getting it," she said, "Now back the hell off," she said.

Derek bit down on his tongue so he wouldn't say anything, because he wanted to, one go at the guy and he'd be happy, he'd never liked him and he'd gotten over thrown twice for the job as Chief of Police, his dad took it first, and then Jeff had before he went to the bomb squad.

"Like I said, you two better not be playing house, or I will…"

"You won't be doing a damn thing if you don't want your wife and this whole diner to know about that mistress you got," Penelope said, "All I've heard all week from your son, you been screwing one the cops at the station," she said, "I am eighteen years old, and technically Derek is not a teacher, it's an internship," Pen said, "So even if there was something going on, you couldn't touch him," She said, "Less you wanted a set of divorce papers in front of you," she said.

Jackson didn't say anything instead he walked away from her, "Remind me never to piss you off," Gordinski said.

"Oh you already pissed me off once, or have you forgotten?" Pen asked, "Which is why you are going to be helping us, or you won't have a pleasant week," she said, "This weekend you better be at my apartment at seven am, already talked to your boss, and you have the weekend off, I better see you there, or else," She said before getting her plate and going upstairs where Derek had already went.

-------

"She's fast asleep," Derek said that night going into the bedroom with Pen, she was laying on the bed and she was already asleep, "I guess you are too," Derek said before he started taking his clothes off leaving only his boxers on before getting into the bed with his wife, and pulling her into his arms. He couldn't help but think about their vows, she'd wanted to do their own, and he'd been going without writing anything down, and she had too.

"Love you, hot stuff," Pen said snuggling into his chest.

"Love you too, baby girl," Derek said closing his eyes thinking back to the vows they'd said.

--------------

**Night Before**

**Penelope and Derek's Vows**

"I knew I wanted to be with you for the rest of my life after I found out about the baby, I couldn't let you go without a fight and I wasn't," Derek said, "I've done some things in the past, some think they're crazy, but this one isn't, it's not a mistake, it's the right thing to do, and I want you forever, baby girl, and I don't' want to wait for forever to come," he said, "I love your daughter and I want to make her my own, she is special just like her mom," he said.

Penelope smile at him before she started, "I am glad that Ruth told me to go ask you out, I don't think I could have done it without that push," She said, "I don't regret anything that has happened in the last four half months, the day you walked out I knew that somehow, some day I would have you back, I just didn't know someday would come so soon, my heart was shattered, and I screwed up, but you took me back, and you loved me just as much as you had before, and then some," She said, "You even love my daughter, and I couldn't ask for anything else, you are the one I love, handsome, and I want forever too," she said.

----------

**TBC**

**AN: After like 10 math quizzes some retaken I decided to write again relieve much needed stress. Here you go hope you enjoy.**


	14. Living Together

**Beating The Odds**

**Chapter 14**

**Living Together**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

It had taken them the whole weekend and half Monday night but they finally got the portion of the wall down they needed to and the magical door as Pen called it since you couldn't actually see it. If a visitor was over and the other person didn't know it the door locked so you couldn't get in through it. The door handle blended in like it was part of the shelf that Pen had on her side and Derek had on his.

"I like it," Pen said laying her head on Derek's chest.

"I knew you would," Derek said cuddling up to her, "What you want to do?" he asked.

"Nothing I want to lay here with you and not move ever," Pen said.

"Baby girl, you got homework and I got papers to grade," Derek said, "Plus Rachel is going to wake up soon, and one of us has to give her a bath tonight," he said.

"You," Pen said, "She hates baths and I give her one she cries the entire time, with you she just giggles," she said.

"You just don't know how to work it just right," Derek said.

"I've tried for four months you've saved me like six times now, she starts crying then you come over and she stops," Pen said, "I think you done spoiled her," she said.

"Me spoil her, I don't think so you have spoiled her, I just added to it," Derek said with a smile before he kissed her.

"You want to cook, or you want me to?" Pen asked.

"You cooking means I'm standing behind you helping you stir," Derek said, "It also leads to me kissing you, and then we end back up in this bed," he said running his hand up her arm ready to kiss her when the phone started ringing.

"Damn it," Pen said, "Screw it," she said before she started kissing Derek, not caring about the phone.

"What if it's your brother?" Derek asked, "You said he was going to call," he said.

"I want to cuddle up and make out with my husband, if they don't understand that, then they have some problems," Pen said before she sat up taking her shirt off.

"You're going to kill me woman," Derek said before he pulled her down kissing her giving her some much needed loving since they hadn't been able to in the last week, besides their wedding night.

"I'd stop before then," Pen said, "Now stop talking before our daughter wakes up," she said.

"Derek," Pen moaned arching up into his mouth. Derek had flipped them over taking control and she was trying her hardest to hold on but she was slipping farther and farther into pleasure.

Derek smiled up at her before licking his tongue up and down her opening making her whimper before pushing two fingers inside her and that was her undoing, she came with his name coming from her mouth, "You love that don't you," he said already knowing the answer before he moved up her body kissing as much as he could before he got to her mouth, "I love you baby girl," he said before slowly pushing inside of her making her moan and whimper at the feel of him moving inside her.

"So damn tight, but I wouldn't have it any other way," he said kissing her lips before pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back in making her moan as she brought her legs up wrapping them around his waist.

"Don't you dare go slow," Penelope said gripping at Derek's shoulders.

"Wasn't planning on it," Derek said before he picked up the paced moving at a faster pace but not the one she was craving, the one that had he screaming all kinds of things out. He had no intentions of waking Rachel up, and he knew that his wife couldn't keep it down.

Penelope took hold of him and rolled them over getting on top, she didn't want slow or medium, she wanted fast and she was going to get it, "You better hold on," she said with a grin.

"What you think that you can," Derek started before she started moving pulling up to move back down causing him to moan out.

"You know better than to think I won't do something," Pen said feeling his hands holding her waist to steady her as she continued the pace and Derek meet her thrust for thrust coming up to meet her making her whimper.

"So close," Derek said watching his baby girl, he would never had guest that the shy girl he'd saw back in May would end up being his wife in less than a year. He held her still pulling her down kissing her rolling them over so he could take control, he wasn't going slow, no he couldn't he was so close and he could feel it, his body ached to cum with her.

"Derek, oh…" Pen was trying to catch her breath, but Derek stole it with one more thrust as she went over the edge arching up into him as he bent his head down pulling one her nipples into his mouth biting down just right before she screamed out his name as he continued to thrust gripping to his sides as he pounded into her before he came releasing inside her moaning as he tried to hold himself up, but he closed his eyes rolling them over as his body came down from the high.

"We need to go again soon," Pen said, "That was so fucking good," she said snuggling into his side.

"Yes, but after Rachel's asleep again," Derek said when he heard Rachel's cries from the other room, "I'll go get her," he said giving her a kiss before he got up out the bed getting his pajama pants then going to check on the little girl.

Penelope walked into the nursery finding Derek sitting in the rocker that was in the room with Rachel half hour later. She smiled at them watching him feed her, she knew that he was going to be a great dad to their baby that she was carrying. Watching him with Rachel already proved that.

"You enjoy your shower?" Derek asked never taking his eyes off of Rachel who was looking up at him.

Pen nodded before saying yes, "I grabbed a bath instead, relaxed for little," she said watching them before she walked over standing behind the chair, "You know she always watches you when you fed her, it's like she's knows who you are," she said.

"Of course she knows who her dad is," Derek said, "And come Thursday it'll be official," he said, "That's right cutie pie, you'll be my daughter," he said with a smile at her.

"I wonder if she knows what you're talking about," Pen said looking at her daughter, "I left before Travis ever saw her, I wanted out there fast, I don't even remember if he knew that I was pregnant when I left, all I knew was that I had to leave," she said.

"I'm glad you left, I wouldn't have met you other wise," Derek said, "Or this little Angel," he said before he took the bottle and handed it to Pen when Rachel pushed it away. He put her over his shoulder patting her back until she burped.

"Are you smiling at your daddy?" Pen asked when Rachel grinned looking at Derek once he had her in his arms again.

"I'm going to go shower when she goes back to sleep, I changed her and fed her," Derek said standing up knowing that Rachel would only fall back asleep if he was walking around.

"I'll take her, you go and get that shower so you can start dinner when you get out," Pen said, "You know I can easily burn stuff," she said with a smile.

"Yeah I do," Derek said with a smile giving her a kiss, "I'll be back in twenty minutes," he said.

"I'll be waiting on you," Pen said returning the kiss and when they did Rachel reached up grabbing at the facial hair that he'd been growing and wrapped her little fingers around it.

"Hey there little girl, that's not yours," Derek said with a smile untangling her hand before giving her little cheek a kiss, "I promise I'll be back," he said.

Pen was asleep when Derek got back from taking his shower, and Rachel was sleeping soundly in the nursery, he knew that they would be asleep for another hour at least so he went to the kitchen and started making them dinner. He was making them something that he loved his mom's homemade lasagna, along with garlic bread.

He'd made a lot of things in the last few months but this was the first time he'd made this and he was hoping that she'd love it, most everything he'd fixed she'd ate and loved it. He was hoping this would end up being another favorite since when it came to cooking he could cook everything except for his dad's homemade five alarm chili; he could make the regular chili, but still couldn't get the right taste for the five alarm.

Penelope came out the bedroom hour later to the smell of lasagna and garlic bread, "That smells so good," she said before looking at the kitchen table. Derek had the lights off, candles lit, and she couldn't believe the scene in front of her.

"I thought since we didn't get to go on a honeymoon I could bring San Francisco to you," Derek said, "Or at least part of it," he said hitting the play button on the tape player and Chris Isaak's San Francisco Days started playing.

"That's one my favorites songs," Pen said listening to the music start flowing out.

"I know, I remember back in June I walked in the diner, I'd been having a horrible day my shoulder was killing me, and I didn't think my night was going to get any better, it was like six in the evening and you were behind the counter dancing to this song," Derek said, "Can I have this dance?" He asked.

"Yes you can," Pen said taking his hand before they started dancing as the music filled the room.

_I still love you I still want you I still need you don't hang up and say goodbye_

_Walking on the beach last night and hoping things would be all right__But later lying on her bed, it's you I saw instead__Thinking of the one I love__You know what I'm thinking of San Francisco days, San Francisco nights._

"I love you baby girl, and I love the baby that's growing inside of you, and thank you for letting me be apart of yours and Rachel's life," Derek said.

"Thank you for wanting to be in our life, and wanting to be Rachel's dad," Pen said resting her head against Derek's chest as they continued to dance.

**TBC**

**AN: Here is the song in it's entirety **

**San Francisco Days**

**Written by: Chris Isaak****  
**

**I still love you  
I still want you  
I still need you  
Don't hang up and say goodbye**

**Walking on the beach last night and hoping things would be all right  
But later lying on her bed, it's you I saw instead  
Thinking of the one I love  
You know what I'm thinking of  
San Francisco days, San Francisco nights**

**I met a girl in Mexico  
And should have told her then I know  
That I still think of you  
We never will be through  
San Francisco days, San Francisco nights  
San Francisco days, San Francisco nights**

**[CHORUS]**

**Walking down on Market Street  
Feeling my heart skip a beat  
To see someone that looks like you  
I guess that I'm not through  
Dreaming of the one I love  
You know what I'm dreaming of  
San Francisco days, San Francisco nights**

**I'm headed for that Golden Gate  
And hoping I won't be too late  
To find the one that I still love  
It's you I'm dreaming of  
San Francisco nights  
San Francisco days, San Francisco nights  
San Francisco days, San Francisco nights  
San Francisco  
San Francisco  
San Francisco nights  
San Francisco  
San Francisco  
San Francisco**


	15. Surprises Surprises

**Beating The Odds**

**Chapter 15**

**Surprises Surprises**

**AN: Thanks for the review I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Derek walked into the diner with Rachel, who was bundled up in her little winter outfit for the day. There was about inch of snow everywhere but the roads, so school was still going on. It was another two days before they got out for the Christmas holiday. Pen was home in bed sick though, she wasn't sick sick, but she had a headache and she was nausea so Derek had made her stay home in bed, and he was driving her car.

"How's my little girl Angel?" Ruth asked with a smile before she took Rachel.

"I just came in here to get some soup and stuff, I took today and tomorrow off," Derek said, "Pen's sick, and Rachel's got a doctor's appointment in hour, I think she's coming down with that cold Pen had last week," he said.

"Jeff's got the day off, he could take her if you need to go to work," Ruth said.

"It's cool, I talked to my teacher and the principal at the high school, I got six days I can miss this semester and I haven't missed one," Derek said, "My papers are wrote and turned in, and the substitute only has to give them one test and I can grade it at home," he said.

"Okay, I'll have Jeff take the soup by the apartment and you get the little one to the doctor," Ruth said.

"I am, and thanks, oh and tell Jeff the keys to that house are on my desk at the apartment, I walked off without them," Derek said.

"Okay, you want any breakfast?" Ruth asked.

"Nope, thanks, I gotta go, I'll be here tonight for closing if you need help," he said.

"You just take care of those two and we got this covered," Jeff said with a smile at Rachel, "She's burning up," he said feeling Rachel's forehead.

"That's why I'm taking her to your sister, I tried the children's Triaminic last night, but she's still running slight fever," Derek said, "I'm going now, I'll be at the apartment after eleven and if Pen calls tell her to stop worrying," he said before he left again holding the door open for a guy that looked about nineteen or twenty, but he was dressed in shorts and short sleeves.

"Thanks," The guy said nodding at Derek before he went over to the counter, "Hi, I was wondering if you could help me out, I'm looking for a Penelope Garcia, somebody said she worked here," the guy said.

"I don't release that kind of information less you are family," Ruth said.

"Why are you looking for her?" Jeff asked.

"Funny thing, year or so ago she ran off after her parents died and about month ago I found out she has my kid, I want to know where she's at, and where my daughter's at?" the guy said.

Pen was sitting in the living room at the apartment trying to eat the last of the soup that Derek had gotten the day before from Ruth. She had finally gotten over the cold, now she had a headache from hell. She was about to go to the bathroom when somebody knocked on the door.

"Pen open up I need to talk to you asap," Nick said banging on the door, "I know you hate me and never want to see me, but I just saw somebody and he's looking for you," he said before the door opened and he didn't wait for her to invite him in, "I know you can be mad at me, and I know I'm a bastard according to you, but I just saw Travis, your ex boyfriend, and Rachel's dad at the diner looking for you," he said.

"Travis didn't know I was pregnant he's not going to come looking for me or Rachel," Pen said, "I didn't invite you in the apartment either, so you can…"

"After Derek left with Rachel to go to the doctor appointment guy comes in the diner says he's looking for Penelope Garcia, Jeff said he didn't know where you were at and then he said his name was Travis Williams and that he was looking for you and his daughter," Nick said.

"I don't care, his mom and dad knew about Rachel I told them I was pregnant and they gave Steven twenty-five thousand dollars to leave, but we were already leaving, and he wouldn't take it," Pen said, "I sure as hell wouldn't be bought off," she said.

"What did you do with the money?" Nick asked.

"Gave it to them in little pieces, I tore the check up and left," Pen said sitting down, "If you came here just to tell me that you might as well leave, before Derek gets back," she said.

"You're here sick and…" Nick started.

"He took Rachel to the doctor's office, she's been sick for two days and the Traumatic wasn't working," Pen said, "I don't want to hear about how Derek should be here, he's been up with me and Rachel for three nights straight, and two those nights he had to go to work the next morning at the high school, and then there was last night, when he felt like he was getting sick, but he sat up with Rachel holding her all night keeping an eye on her because she was running a fever," she said, "Derek has done more for us than Travis would have ever done, and Derek adopted Rachel after we got married last month so he can't say word one," Penelope said.

"Wait you're married, when did you get married?" Nick asked.

"Last month, Derek asked, I said yes, we got married by a judge that new his dad and mom, he thought we made cute couple, and saw nothing wrong with it," Pen said, "Now either leave, or you can heat this up for me, because I'm banned from the microwave for life, and you still need to earn my friendship back, and since you suck at making friends, and I feel sorry for you, go heat this," she said.

"Pen, I never meant to screw everything up," Nick said.

"Go warm that up and so help me god, you come near the bathroom, I'll lay you out on the floor with my baseball bat you bought me for my fourteenth birthday," Penelope said.

"Yeah I know you would," Nick said before Pen left the room, "I just hope Travis don't find you," he said.

It was almost noon when Derek got back to the apartment with Rachel; he went in his door so nobody would suspect anything tossing his keys down before putting a sleeping Rachel down in the basinet that was in his living room. The doctor had given her some prescription cold medicine and he'd ended up getting one the over the counter cold medicine's for him self.

Derek sat the bag down he'd been carrying before he went over to open the door to get to Pen's apartment, but it was locked, which meant somebody was there. He picked up the phone dialing her number hoping she'd answer it. "Yeah," Nick said answering the phone.

"What the hell are you doing in her apartment?" Derek asked.

"I'm sorry, I swear I'm not doing nothing with her I was warning her that her ex boyfriend showed up looking for he today," Nick said as fast as he could knowing that Derek would kill him this time probably.

"What ex-boyfriend?" Derek asked looking over at Rachel.

"Rachel's dad, Travis, well not her dad, but the one that helped make her happen," Nick said knowing that calling Travis a dad would be like calling himself a good friend, he sucked at that.

"Where's Pen at?" Derek asked.

"Asleep and no I haven't done nothing but reheat soup for her, and the only reason I'm here is in case Travis shows up and I might be a dick, but Travis Williams is not getting near Penelope, that bastard got her pregnant, and had his parents pay her to leave," Nick said, "He might not known about Rachel, but his parents did," he said.

"I'll be over there in a minute," Derek said.

"Wait somebody's at the door," Nick said, "Shit, um we have a problem," he said.

"Who's at the door?" Derek asked.

"Travis, and he don't look to happy," Nick said looking through the peep hole.

"Do not say a damn thing about Penelope living there," Derek said into the phone, "You do and you won't have to worry about…"

"I swear to you I would never give her over to Travis," Nick said before he put the phone down and opened to door.

"Nick Wells, damn, haven't seen you in over three years," Travis said, "You haven't seen Pen have you?" he asked, "I thought she lived here," he said.

"Nope, just me," Nick said hoping that Travis would buy it.

"See I'd believe you, if I hadn't given the woman down stairs fifty bucks, she told me that Penelope lives here and she does have a daughter," Travis said.

"Yeah, my daughter," Nick said crossing his fingers, "Yeah I found her after you two had sex that night, we screwed around, I got the test done after my daughter was born," he lied, "She's mine," he said.

"Rachel's yours, damn that was a close one," Travis said, "I thought the brat was mine," he said.

"If she was yours you wouldn't have to do anything, just sign your rights away," Nick said, "But she's mine," he said.

"If that bitch had my kid and didn't tell me, she wouldn't have her for another day, Rachel wouldn't grow up like this living in some fucking apartment, with people like you," Travis said.

"Well she's not your damn kid, so you got no reason at all to be around here," Nick said, "I'm with Penelope so you can just leave, Travis before Pen finds out you were here," he said.

"I'm not leaving town till I see the papers that say I'm not her father, I'm staying with my Uncle two towns over, I'll be back tonight and we want to see those papers," Travis said before he left, "Oh and Nick, I find out you're lying about that brat being yours and I'll kick your ass, I stole her from you once and I'll take them both this time," He said.

Nick slammed the door instead of replying because he knew he was dead for two reasons, either Derek or Pen was going to kill him or Travis was. He'd just said that he was Rachel's dad. The odds of him getting out of this one were going to be slim.

"You told him I was fucking dating you?" Pen yelled out from behind Nick, "Have you lost your mind or something," she yelled out before throwing the spoon that was on the counter at him.

"I only did it to protect you," Nick yelled ducking before the spoon hit him, "I swear I only did it because Derek can't exactly say he's your husband," he said.

"If you kept your mouth shut he wouldn't have known, you could have lied better," Pen said before the door opened and Derek walked in with Rachel.

"Baby girl don't throw that," Derek said seeing her holding the book, "Nick's not work getting…"

"Where have you been?" Pen asked before she went over to Derek wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him the best she could with him holding Rachel.

"I was next door, I was keeping Rachel away from him," Derek said glaring at Nick, "You are dead," He added, "Hold her," He said to Pen before grabbing Nick, "Did you have sex with her that night too?" he asked slamming Nick against the door closing it with a bang.

Nick swallowed, "Yes, but I had sex with her before she was drugged," he protested.

"How did you know that Travis slipped me something?" Pen asked.

"I found you afterwards, Travis throw you at me and told me to take you home, you didn't know I was in town, and you were drunk, and all over me, I was trying to get you to bed, and I did, but not to have sex with you, I stayed the night with you because I didn't want to leave you alone," Nick said, "I woke up at three and you were puking, I sat up with you all night, and…"

"Oh my god, I remember," Pen said, "We had sex in the bathroom, Steven walked in and he about put a shotgun full of bullets in your ass, that's when we left," she said.

"I tried to tell you no, but you said you didn't care any more," Nick said, "I loved you then, Penelope, and I know Rachel's mine, I didn't lie to Travis," he said handing her a piece of paper, "I don't want nothing from you, beside to see her maybe once in a while," he said.

"You are insane if you think I'm letting you near her," Derek said.

"I'm not the one that wanted to have sex that night, I said no over and over, but I finally just gave in she was sober when we had sex," Nick said.

Pen walked off throwing the paper back at him, "Baby girl," Derek said before he went after her taking Rachel with him not wanting Nick left near her.

"He's right," Pen said sitting on the bed holding her head, "I remember it now, I blocked it out my mind, I had sex with Nick and I'm the one that wanted it then, it's why I didn't tell anybody about what Travis did, they would found Nick's semen in me and he'd got locked up," Pen said, "I couldn't do that to Nick, I was the one that had sex with him willingly," she replied, "I'm a messed up slut," she cried.

"You are not a slut do you hear me," Derek said, "I love you and I love Rachel, I married you baby girl and I wouldn't change that for nothing, I don't want Nick to be her dad, or Travis for that matter, I wish I was her dad and not just on a paper, but I adopted her, Nick doesn't have a damn thing to do with her, he wanted just you," he replied, "Saying he just wanted you and I could have Rachel, he fucking knew she was his daughter then," he said.

Pen got up and went out to the living room, "Nick, I know you think you are doing the right thing here, telling me that Rachel is yours, but you're not, Derek adopted her, and I never put her dad down on the birth certificate till we got married, she's Derek's daughter," she said, "And I won't change that, he loves her, and he'd do anything for her and me, you have never once done anything for her, if you wanted to come here and try and get me to say yes you can see your daughter, you're wasting your time, Rachel is Derek's and that's that," she said, "I'm sorry but I can't dot his to myself, Derek deserves to be her dad, maybe one day years down the road, but I don't want you in her life, Nick, I'm sorry," she said.

"I figured you'd say that," Nick said, "Here, I'm leaving town, and I thought you would want this," he said handing her the paper, "I saw a lawyer, I signed my rights for Rachel away, she deserves a dad that would be there, and that's not me," he said, "I know that, I mean I'm a asshole that doesn't have his life together, but you will always be my best friend, Penelope Morgan," Nick said before he gave her a hug, "Don't ever feel guilty for this," he said moving away.

Derek walked over beside Pen with Rachel, "Nick, don't go getting yourself killed," Derek said.

"I'm not, I'm going to stay with my dad's friend, he helped my dad out when he was alive, and I really can use somebody," Nick said.

"Thank you," Pen said, "For not fighting me for Rachel," she said.

"You're right, Derek's a better man than I can be for you, and Rachel already loves him, I'm going to go, and I sent a copy of that to Travis' lawyer, he won't be back," Nick said before he left.

"I think I'm going to go lay down, my head's splitting open again," Pen said when the door shut.

"I'll bring you some aspirins in a minute," Derek said, "I gotta get the pills from my apartment," he said.

"Okay," Pen said before giving him a kiss taking Rachel and going back to the bedroom.

**TBC**

**AN: Okay so my muse went wild again, I couldn't stand for Travis to be her dad, and it couldn't magically be Derek's so I picked Nick. **


	16. Santa Claus

**Beating The Odds**

**Chapter 16**

**Santa Claus Pic**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

"I wish that I could go," Pen said with a pout.

"Yes, but mom's wanting to spend the day with Rachel, and I still need to get your present, so it's a win win," Derek said.

"Not for me, I have to work," Pen said, "Please take me," she said with a smile.

"Not going to happen, you have been a bad girl all week, so you are going to go to work, or I might just spank you again," Derek said running his hand down to her bottom pulling her to him, "Then again I might just turn you around, and take you right here," he said.

"Derek Michael Morgan," Fran said, "If you dare do anything like that in front of me or your daughter I'll be the one doing some spanking," she said.

"Don't worry Ma I wouldn't think about it in front of you, or Rachel," Derek said, "I better go for you get me into trouble even more, but tonight," he said, "Today while I'm at the mall think about this," he said before leaning in closer and kissing her making her moan.

Fran only smiled before she walked into the living room area to get Rachel who was in the basinet, "Your mommy and daddy have it bad," she said picking up her granddaughter.

"I'm ready," Derek said.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take her so you can stay here with Pen all day?" Fran asked.

"Can't, she has to work and seeing as how in two days it's Christmas I gotta get her present," Derek said, "Well the other one," he added.

"Okay, we'll be back about three," Fran said giving Pen a hug, "Thank you for letting me steal these two away."

"She's your granddaughter and he's your son, no stealing needed," Pen said with a smile, "Okay, you three go and have fun, I gotta go too," she said.

"You want us to drop you off?" Fran asked.

"Jeff's down stairs waiting on me by now," Pen said giving Rachel a kiss on the cheek, "Be a good girl," she said giving Derek a quick kiss before she went out the door.

"I'll get the stroller and car seat," Derek said letting his mom take Rachel.

"You know, it is a miracle she's not begging you to go with us," Fran said.

"Mom, we both know that till June we can't let anybody find out that is high up or I'm a dead duck," Derek said.

"Yeah I know, but you two love each other, I know you can make it," Fran said with a smile before they left the apartment.

"I guess waiting till two days before Christmas is not the best thing," Derek said, "But you just got over that cold, and I wasn't taking you out sick," he said with a smile.

"It's going to be a long wait if you want to do something I can take her up," Fran said.

"I am going to wait till after this to go get Pen's present; I don't want to miss my little girl," Derek said.

Fran smiled at them, "You know you are going to spoil her so much that when you have to be away she's going to cry for hours," she said.

"Ma come on now you, I've already had the same speech from Jeff, Ruth, Sarah, Eric, and even my ten year old sister," he said, "Des is ten and she told me that I was spoiling my daughter, did she forget that I spoiled her too?" he asked.

"No, she still is writing those letters to Santa asking for her brother to be safe, but this year she wrote it to you," Fran said taking the letter out, "I found it before she tried to mail it," she said.

Derek opened the letter and looked at it; he'd been trying to give Desiree at least three presents since he was thirteen and she three. There were only two things on the list this year, Christmas as a family, and some kind of toy, "I'm sure I can give her these two things," he said.

"That's good because after last Christmas you owe her big," Fran said.

"Yeah I never meant to get caught up in Jessica's lies and stuff, or for my life to suck that much, but I got two people now that have me building it back, and another baby on the way," Derek said.

"I'm just glad that you came to your senses and saw that light at the end of the tunnel was misery instead of happiness," Fran said.

"While the lines long I'm going to the bathroom really quick, I'll be back before she goes up," Derek said, "I think Pen cooking is really a bad idea, but she cries if I say no, and I can't stand her crying, it kills me," he said before letting his mom take Rachel.

"What's better your stomach or her feelings?" Fran asked.

"Her feelings," Derek said before he took off.

"You know I think your dad is too nice to hurt your mom's feelings even if it hurts him," Fran said, "Don't you worry little girl, your dad will make your food, he loves you and your mom, but I think your little tummy being upset trumps your mom's feelings, but he can make that all better, at least the way they were this morning," She said.

Derek got back from the bathroom finding the line was down and his mom was going up with Rachel now. He went up to the stage standing there watching Rachel who was sitting on Santa at the moment. She looked adorable in her outfit and she had a smile on her face that was until Fran moved away.

Rachel started crying the minute that Fran left her, and Derek knew that she was going to cry the whole time if he didn't do something quick not wanting her first picture with Santa to be her crying. He went up the set of steps standing beside her, and as if magic soon as she saw him the tears were gone and a smile was back.

"Why don't you stay here," Santa said to Derek.

Derek nodded crouching down beside the chair and Rachel was smiling at him trying to reach for him, but Fran called her name out and she turned looking at her right before the camera flashed. Rachel was smiling by the time that Derek picked up up off Santa's lap.

"Did you like that munchkin?" Derek asked with a smile giving her a kiss, "Come on let's see how that picture turned out," he said before getting off the stage area with her and going to where the pictures came out at.

"That was sweet, what you did for your daughter," the woman dressed up as an elf said.

"Thanks," Derek said looking at the picture, "You like that Rachel?" he asked her before she reached out trying to take it.

"She's adorable, I love kids," the woman said and Derek knew she was trying to pick him up, it was too obvious.

"I am flattered but I am taken and I love my wife very much," Derek said with a smile, "Come June we'll have another little girl or boy," he added, because he was happy and completely in love with Penelope and if he could he'd tell everybody in the world that they were married and expecting.

"Congratulations, and I wish you two luck," the elf woman said with a smile before handing Derek the second copy they'd asked for.

"I'm thrilled too, he finally agreed to the grandkids I wanted," Fran added with a smile before they left to go do some shopping.

"I wish I could have gone with them," Pen said with a sigh staring off into space.

"Pen, we both know that it was better that they went, since nobody knows and you don't want to get caught," Jeff said, "I can't save you two from everybody," he added.

"I know, but it's her Santa Claus picture, I should been there," Pen said, "I had the stupid rules," she pouted.

"You got the Easter bunny one and plenty more," Jeff said.

"Easter bunny ha, I'll get her a bunny first, that thing scared me as a kid, I screamed and cried for my parents," Pen said, "No way my kid getting near that big furry thing to scare her," she said.

"I am sure she will be fine, Derek and Fran are with her, and he's not going to let the Santa hurt Rachel," Jeff said.

"After that second time I never went back, I was so scared, my dad just dressed up," Pen said.

"I bet that was fun," Jeff said sitting down on the stool beside her.

"Yeah it was, he still dressed up for my baby brother every year until this one of course," Pen said, "Steven said he'd dress up this year, but they can't come down, he's gotta work tomorrow night, it'll be after New Years before they can visit," she said, "I don't even know where my other two brothers are at, Mike is twenty and he took off after the funeral, Randy went off to the military I think," she said.

"I guess they don't know about anything that's been going on then?" Jeff asked.

"Nope, Steven and Daniel only, and Daniel's seven so he really don't know that much, he knows that he's got an Uncle now, and a cousin, but the rest he don't care about he's a kid," she said.

"Ruth and I always wanted kids of our own, but she couldn't have them, we tried adopting, but at the last minute the mom changed her mind," Jeff said, "We didn't want to go through that again, and Sarah, Derek and Desiree, they always came in here every day with William, he'd bring them in here for breakfast and then diner since Fran was working at the hospital and the only thing he could cook to save his life was his chili, it was the best stuff in the world too, but having it everyday not so much," he said.

"It must have been nice to have him around as a friend," Pen said.

"He was crazy and wild, I don't know how in the world Fran kept him from going wild and crazy all the time, but he loved those kids, and every time he had to work since we couldn't have kids, Ruth would always watch them, Sarah was three when we moved here, got the diner opened up and I got the job at the police station, William was moving up the chain back then," Jeff said, "Ruth would spoil them like they were her own, not saying I didn't either," he added, "The day that William died I was in here, call came over the CB, officer down and Des was in here with Ruth, Fran was on call at the hospital and Sarah I think was at friends, that day I'll never forget, the store was few blocks to I took the call and when I got there I had hard time trying to not break myself," he said, "Derek was clinging to his dad, but I already knew William was dead, there was just too much blood, it took everything to get Derek away so I could see if he was hit," he said swallowing back the lump.

"Derek wouldn't talk about that day, he's told me how you were great after that did everything his dad would have, even took time off to help him through the pain after he stopped talking," Pen said.

"Fran tried everything, but when you see something like that, it's hard, never had I seen something like that and I'd been a cop for four years at the time, and since then it hasn't been that bad, close, but they killed everybody in that store except for Derek, it took me a long time to figure out why," Jeff said, "When the shooter when for William because he was trying to talk him down, Derek was beside him, William would have lived but he moved to protect Derek, the bullet went in his heart and it took him a while to die, the guys got a way, it was six months before we caught them, they skipped town for a while after that, first time they'd killed a cop, they all got either life in prison or death penalty," he said.

"It scares me Derek wanting to be a cop, let alone in the FBI, but I'm not going to let that stop him, he wants to do the right thing, and following in his dad and your footsteps," Pen said, "He looks up to you, and trust me if you hadn't stopped him that time he would have went and killed that bastard, Jake told me about some of that stuff," she said.

"Yeah, the center wasn't helping, he tried football, but it wasn't what he wanted to do, and then he just started coming in here every afternoon, he'd help Ruth out," Jeff said, "I didn't get off till five most days, but when I did we'd go out back to the area behind here and I'd toss the ball back and forth, and he finally started talking one day, I asked him what he wanted to do, he was starting to get in lot trouble, and I couldn't let him go down that road, I made him a deal, if he stopped hanging out with Rodney and all those guys then I'd teach him how to play."

"He said yes and you got him out trouble," Pen said.

"Six months later after Rodney tried to kill him, Derek was with Desiree that day, he'd come in to see me but I was out for the day, he was going back to the diner and Rodney showed up, with some his low life friends, Jake was on his way back to the station when he saw them, one the guys had grabbed Des while the other four where beating the shit out of Derek, after he got better he wanted to get away from all that, and since Fran could afford to move at the time with work and everything, Derek stayed with Ruth and I for few months, and it helped too, he got into baseball and things changed, he was never scared of Rodney, but he would got himself killed if he hadn't left, for while," Jeff said.

"Thanks for telling me," Penelope said, "What happened to that Rodney guy?" she asked.

"He got sent to prison for ten years, last year," Jeff said not adding anything else since Derek and Fran were coming in the diner with Rachel.

"Did you three have a good day?" Pen asked.

"Sure did, and Derek here got hit on by every single girl around, but he turned them all down," Fran said.

"You trying to get me hurt mom?" Derek asked, "It was four women, that's all," he said.

"Better turned them down or I'd kick your ass," Pen said before she asked for the picture.

"She was crying before Derek got in the picture with her," Fran said, "She started smiling like crazy afterwards," she replied.

"It's wonderful," Penelope said, "I love it," she added before giving Derek a quick kiss not carrying who saw, "Come on I want to go upstairs and I need a break," she said.

"I'll be up in a minute," Derek said.

"K," Pen replied taking Rachel and going up to the apartment.

**TBC**

**AN: I through in some back story about Derek since haven't had that much. Thanks for the Santa idea Kathy =)**


	17. Lazy Weekend

**Beating The Odds**

**Chapter 17**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews, I own nothing hope you enjoy. Btw Toys will be updated Thursday of this week thanks. **

Pen was lying in the bed snuggled up to Derek and she had a smile on her face. Rachel was with his mom for the whole weekend which meant they could have time to their selves and she didn't have to work at the diner.

"Baby girl you keep doing that and I'm going to spank you," Derek said looking up at her before kissing her.

"Mm, Morning hot stuff," she said going back to running her finger tips up and down his side.

"Princess, I suggest you stop now less you don't want out this bed, because I happen to remember what you told Jake to send for Christmas present, and I have them," Derek said leaning over and getting the cuffs that Jake had sent them.

"Oh no those, my chocolate sculpted god are for you," Pen said.

Derek tossed them away making her squeal when he started tickling her, "I don't think so," he said, "The tickle monster is after you now," he added nibbling on her ear while finding her ticklish spots.

"Derek Morgan," Pen said trying to get away, but it wasn't working, and then he spanked her bottom making her bit down on her bottom lip before the moan could escape, but he still heard it.

"You like that baby girl, just think what I could do to you with those cuffs on," he said, "Damn that would be hot, you not able to touch me," Derek whispered, "You begging me," he said kissing her lips moving his hands down her back making her shiver.

"You begging is hotter," Pen said putting her arms around his neck, "I bet I could get you all ready in…"

"Stop talking and do something then," Derek said before he found himself lying on his back, she'd pushed him back and straddled his waist and she sunk down on him pinning his hands against the bed and kissed him ass eh started moving.

"Now who's the one not doing anything," Penelope said moaning when he arched up into her.

"Still me," Derek said with a smile taking hold of her hands and flipping them over, kissing her until they both needed air. Derek started moving slowly inside her inflicting pleasure as she moaned and whimpered, "You're still so damn tight, you best never change either," he added.

"Not planning on it, now move faster or I'm going to be doing the spanking," Pen said wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist before he started moving again.

Derek smiled watching Pen sleep, they'd had some fun till neither one them could really move few hours ago, but now he wanted to go again, but this time he wasn't going to play fair. He got up going to the floor finding the handcuffs he'd tossed away and got couple things out that he had.

It was good five minutes before Penelope woke up and when she did she found herself tied to the bed, and handcuffed there too. She tried pulling on the scarves, but it was no use she wasn't going anywhere.

"Derek, you are dead when I get hold of you," Pen called out trying to look around to see where he was at, but she didn't see him.

"You know what's hot," Derek asked leaning against the door frame of their bathroom, "Seeing my wife tied to our bed and she can't move at all," He said, "And thinking about the things I can do to her," he added walking over and sitting on the bed.

"Derek, you know tying me up like this you're only going to get it right back," Pen said.

"I got your arms handcuffed and your feet are tied up at the head board with three scarves, you're not going anywhere," he said leaning over and kissing her stomach, which was starting to show now, "I didn't think it was going to work, with your feet and hands both at the head board tied up at least, but I found away," he said.

Her legs were bent up at her knees and the scarves were tied at her ankles with three tied together on both sides going up to the headboard, she was open to his view, and he loved it. Pen couldn't go anywhere or pull away if she did she couldn't go far at all.

"You know I do know how to get you back," Pen said, "I'll let you have your fun, but just remember, handsome, three days of this and I'll find a way," she said.

Derek got up on his knees moving to the middle of the bed looking up at her, "Baby girl, keep dreaming, you love this," he said, "I got the best view too," he said running his finger over her southern lips, "You're already wet too, but you're going to be a lot wetter," Derek replied bending down and running his tongue from top to bottom before pulling her clit into his mouth making her cry out gripping the head board best she could.

"Derek, oh god," Pen was trying to move, but he was right, she couldn't got anywhere besides more onto his tongue to be tortured.

"You taste so damn good," he moaned before sliding a finger into her opening until it was just right and moved over that special spot making her scream out at the pleasure full torture that his tongue and fingers were giving her. Derek pulled his fingers away moving up her body kissing his way there till he got to her mouth and instead of kissing he pushed his fingers into her mouth, "See don't that taste good?" he asked nipping at her ear, "Pure and sweet," he added.

Pen moaned feeling the juices running down her, his comments alone were getting to her bad. She wanted more and told him so, "Please," she added.

"More huh, let's see," Derek said moving down stopping at her breasts pushing them both together making a valley like and he massaged her nipples with his thumbs while he licked up and down that valley making her whimper.

"Yes, more, I need more," she pleaded and he let one breast go before pulling the nipple of the other into his mouth sucking and licking at it, using his teeth to gently pull, he knew what she liked. A hard suck and a firm bit and tug which would get her going moaning and saying all kinds of words, some even in French, which she'd taken a little of her junior year high school she'd said.

"You want more then you'll have to beg," Derek said pulling completely away from her and off the bed after she came screaming his name, he sucked both her nipples until she'd cried out his name coming from her lips along with few other words as she went over the edge.

Pen was trying to catch her breath but she didn't think it was possible, her heart was racing and she'd come up off the bed some trying to get more of herself into his mouth. "Handsome," she moaned.

"Yes princess?" he asked looking at her, trying to figure what to do next, he'd sucked her clit till she came, her nipples too, he'd stroked her g-spot making her scream out, but he wasn't done yet he though.

"I want you now," she said, "I'm all tied up and you're going to be so damn tight," She moaned out.

Derek couldn't resist her begging and he went back over kissing her until they were both needing air. He reached up untying the scarves from the bed post letting her legs down, but he kept her hands tied up. "I'm going to show you, baby girl, what I meant when I said I was going all night," he replied massaging her legs a little before he moved to thrust inside her, "I love you Pen," he said slowly moving inside her until they were joined completely.

"Derek," she whimpered feeling the head of his cock against her walls, "Don't move yet," she said taking comfort in the feeling of how he felt around her, inside of her, and against her.

"You like this don't you?" he asked, "I like it too, being this close to you, knowing you're mine," he said kissing her.

"And because we fit perfect," Pen said, "Now, hot stuff you better start moving or I'll…" she started but Derek started moving taking hold of her hips as he picked up his pace moving faster, but still not as fast as he knew she wanted to go.

"I don't follow orders all the time, baby girl," he said with a smile.

Pen moaned arching up into him holding to the head board as he met her thrust for thrust. "Derek, shit," she cried out feeling him hit against the neck of her womb. She wrapped her legs around his waist holding him to her as he continued moving inside her until they were both moaning the others name going over the edge. He rolled over so he didn't hurt her afterwards and once he'd taken the cuffs off her.

"MM, I think we need to do this for the rest the weekend," Derek said, "I could get used to this," he said.

"Well hot stuff, we did agree on a lazy weekend of doing nothing but sex, food, some TV and more sex, and this was categorized as sex," she said with a smile.

"Sure was and next time I won't even tie you up," Derek said giving her a kiss.

"I know, you'll be the one tied up, and after three days of this, I think all my stress will be gone," Pen said before rolling over and cuddling up into his side.

"Love you baby girl," he said.

"I love you too, handsome," Pen said laying her head on his chest.

**TBC**

**AN: Tomorrow's my last day classes till August so I am going to be able to write more often, but going to have some fun this summer too. This Saturday I won't have any stories posted however, but the rest this week I'll try to get more chapters up. **


	18. The Unexpected

**Beating The Odds**

**Chapter 18**

**The Unexpected**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

"You sure you're okay, Ruth?" Pen asked, "You've been sick for like three weeks now," she said.

"I'm fine," Ruth said, "I will be fine," she said.

"Please tell me you're okay," Pen said worried, "You're like a mom to me, you can't go and…"  
"Penelope I'm not dying," Ruth reassured her, "Soon as I talk to Jeff I will tell you, but I promise it's nothing serious that way," she said.

"Okay," she said still worried, "I'm not happy about this, but I'll take that for now," Pen replied, "I have to go meet Fran, she babysat today while you were at the doctor and she's gotta go to work soon, I'll be back later and you better tell Jeff soon or I'll tell him something's up," she said before leaving the diner.

Jeff and one the other guys that worked at the bomb squad walked in few minutes later talking about something, but as always Jeff went around the counter and gave Ruth a kiss and hug, "I'm never going to get tired of you doing that," She said leaning back in his arms.

"Jay, this is my wife, Ruth, Ruth this is Jay, he's the one I was telling you started today," Jeff said.

"It's nice to meet you, if you would like something on the menu just let me know," she said handing him one.

"I'm showing him around he's got wife and kids," Jeff said.

"We've been trying to find some good places, but it's hard," Jay said.

"Well, Jeff knows all the good places, and Derek, does too, he comes in here few times a day," Ruth said, "He's teaching at the high school and is the softball and baseball coach there," she said, "I need to steal Jeff away for a minute, and I'll be back," she said with a smile.

"Go right ahead," Jay said.

"Ah and speaking of Derek, he's coming in, if you need something just tell him, he can help you been working here since he was twelve," Jeff said before they went to talk upstairs.

"Hey," Derek said before walking back to the kitchen area after saying, "I'll get your order in sec."

"Okay," Jay said nodding still looking over the menu.

"Is Jay working out?" Ruth asked.

"He's great so far, got twin girls that are twelve, and his wife just had a boy," Jeff said with a smile.

"That's wonderful, I got to talk to you about something," she said sitting down.

"What's the matter?" Jeff asked.

"I finally got to see the doctor this morning, I'm going to be fine in eight more months," she said.

Jeff was about to say something, but he caught what she said, eight more months, "Can you say that in English," He asked.

"I'm pregnant," Ruth said, "I know we gave up on that after I kept losing the babies," she said, "I'm just hoping that this time I make it because I want him or her," she said.

"I do too," Jeff said before giving her a hug, he prayed that this time they'd get to have the baby a fourth miscarriage and he really would give up for the rest of his life.

"I don't know if I want to say anything yet, but it'll be hard to hide after while," Ruth said holding onto Jeff, "I know the odds are against us, but I don't want to give up hope," she said.

"I'm not either," Jeff said, "We're young enough to still raise them and not worry about dying before they grow up, we're only in our late thirties," he said knowing she'd worry about that later.

"I just don't want to be all happy then get it taken away again, I can't take that again, I put everything into this diner after the last baby died, helping Fran with the girls and Derek, then Penelope and Rachel, now she's got Derek to help her, and come June they're leaving for Virginia, I want this baby so much," Ruth cried letting the tears flow.

"I do too, we've practiced for a long time, and this is our chance," Jeff said, "I know it is," he added before he kissed her wiping the tears away, "It was the first couple months the last three times, so maybe wait till after that then we can share," he said.

"We did that the last time too, all three times," she said, "I say we tell everybody, and this time maybe we'll be lucky," she said with a smile.

"Yeah," Jeff said before he kissed her again, "Tonight, I'm taking you out, and we're going to have dinner out," he said, "No arguing either, I'm sure that Derek wouldn't mind closing up," he said.

"Here you go," Derek said, "Need anything else let me know but I'll be other there," he said to Jay getting his bag and going to the other side the counter to start on a paper. College and high school had started back and he had another term paper, this one was fifty some pages long the other one had been twenty five last semester. He had till May to get it written and he wanted it done in three months not five. Maybe two if he pushed it, now he just had to figure out what he wanted to write the paper on. It had to be about a job or subject in his field when he graduated.

"What are you doing?" Jay asked, "Sorry don't mean to be noisy, but I'm new around here, don't got any friends besides at the squad house," he said.

"It's cool, I don't even know what to do the paper on yet," Derek said, "Jeff said that he'd hired somebody new down there," he said, "I usually would be down there, but wife and daughter been keeping me busy," he said.

"You work there?" Jay asked.

"No, I was going to after I graduated college, but got job lined up at the FBI in Virginia if I can just finish this stuff up," Derek said with a laugh.

"Derek Morgan you are dead," Penelope said walking in the diner and up to the counter.

"You're Derek Morgan, as in the college baseball player that tore his shoulder to hell?" Jay asked.

"Yeah that's him, and get in line if you want talk, he's going to get an ass beating first," Penelope said, "You gave me a fucking B in your class?" she asked.

"You aren't easy going teacher, I like that," Jay said.

"Easy going I'm his fucking wife, and he game me a damn B," Penelope said.

"I'll let you two talk," Jay said before going back to his other seat, Jeff had told him that Derek and Pen were married, but that it was all legal, course he didn't know all the details just enough to believe it wasn't till after he wasn't teaching her that they got together.

"Are you kidding me?" Pen asked, "I worked my ass off and I get a B?" She asked.

"You didn't pass the final," Derek said, "You got a forty-nine on it," he said.

"And," she said.

"Pen I wasn't going to slip and give you an A, I'm not going to do that even if you are my wife," Derek said.

"What the hell?" Pen asked, "You could have given me few points," she said with a point, "You are so not getting any tonight," she said with a pout before walking off.

"I guess that means you're free tonight?" Ruth asked.

"Yeah, guess I am, what did you need?" Derek asked.

"Could you close up, I'm taking this lady out," Jeff said, "It seems that she was experiencing morning sickness," he said.

"You're pregnant?" Derek asked, "That's wonderful," he said before he gave Ruth a hug, and Jeff, he wasn't really caring. They'd tried so hard and long to get a baby.

"I'm only about two months along maybe a month, the doctor couldn't tell tell I go back for the ultrasound," Ruth said.

"I can't believe it, I'm glad it wasn't nothing serious like you thought," Derek said with a smile, "Have you told anybody else?" he asked.

"No, just you and Jeff," Ruth said, "We were going to slip out here quietly we can tell everybody later," she said.

"I'll close up, you two go have some fun," Derek said, "Just no alcohol," he added.

"Wouldn't dream of it," Ruth said before she went to get her stuff so they could leave.

"No way," Penelope said later, she'd heard Derek talking to his mom and sister about a small party like thing for Ruth and Jeff, she couldn't hold out any long she had to know which had lead to her talking to Derek again.

"Yes, she's pregnant," Derek said, "A month at the least two at the most," he said.

"I just hope they can have this baby," Fran said, "They've tried and tried, gave up the last time, never thought it would happen, the doctor gave up too," she said.

"I remember, it was when I was thirteen," Derek said, "It'll be ten years next June," he said.

"All three died before three months along," Sarah said, "Ruth was devastated after the last one, she put everything into this diner, and the three of us," she said.

"Did they try adoption?" Pen asked.

"Yep, the mom at the last minute changed her mind, she kept the baby instead," Derek said, "I think that hurt Jeff the most, he'd known her, and they'd met for the whole pregnancy and then she just said I can't,"

"I couldn't image being that close and then have them back out," Pen said, "I'd be shattered," she replied.

"Jeff started coming here every afternoon and teaching me how to play baseball," Derek said, "Ruth showed Sarah how to bake and cook," he said, "Course mom taught me, but that one she didn't have patients, and now they claim I tried to burn the apartment down," he said.

"We get Christmas cards from the fire department every year," Fran said.

"Jeff still doesn't trust me in the kitchen back there, I mean you blow up one stove and you're a fire starter for life," Derek said.

"Poor baby," Pen said with a smile, "Knowing this almost makes up for that B," she said.

"He gave you a B?" Fran asked, "Derek how could you, she's your wife and you don't give her an A?" she asked.

"She flunked the final, I gave her an A then I would be fried if somebody found out," Derek said.

"Well I'm sorry if staring at my chocolate sculpted god of thunder is a bad thing," Pen said, picking a sleeping Rachel up, "I'll be going home now, you three can close up, and I'll take Des with me if you want," she offered.

"She's got school tomorrow, and I gotta meet with her teacher about something," Fran said, "I'll take her in a few," she said.

"You just go on home with your wife, we'll lock up," Sarah said to Derek.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes they are sure, and you better come on less you want something hurting tonight, and I don't mean from pleasure full pain either," Penelope said.

"Ouch, next time at least give her an A minus," Sarah said.

"I gave her a B minus, she about got a C, but I was nice enough, as her husband to give her a low B," Derek said, "I'd be happy about that," he said looking at Penelope.

"Derek Morgan," Pen said but he kissed her which got her quiet, "What was I saying?" she asked.

"That you wanted me to make you forget about that B and be an A in bed tonight," Derek said, "Now come on baby girl, or we won't have time to get her to bed, watch our show and have our fun," he said.

Sarah and Fran just laughed as they left, "You know he's going to get hurt yet, teasing her like that," Sarah said, "Eric is starting to learn not to mess with me when I'm that way," she said.

"You love torturing him anyway, Sarah," Fran said, "Come on let's close up and go home," she said.

**TBC**

**AN: I hope you like that little twist I just couldn't resist Ruth being pregnant =)**


	19. Valentine's Day

**Beating The Odds**

**Chapter 19**

**Valentines Day**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

"Good morning, Princess," Derek said giving Penelope a kiss setting the breakfast tray on the nightstand before sitting on the bed with her.

"I'll show you a good morning, hot stuff," Pen said sitting up, "What you got planned for us?" she asked.

"We got school first then I'm taking you out tonight, my mom said she'd watch Rachel," Derek said.

"We can take her with us if we need to," Pen said.

"I would, but I'm taking you on my motorcycle so taking Rachel is not possible," Derek said, "I got us reservations at a place I know you'll like and then I thought we could go dancing if you want," he said.

"I think today's going to be the best Valentines Day in forever," Pen said giving him a kiss.

Derek smiled before he pulled away, "I made you breakfast, we can eat now before it gets cold then we can have some fun," He said before getting the tray, "Rachel is asleep again, I already fed and changed her so she is fine," he added knowing she'd probably say something about their daughter waking up.

"You are going to spoil us both you know that," Pen said looking at what Derek had made for breakfast. Chocolate chip pancakes, with chocolate sauce and strawberries on top of them. He'd mad waffles putting peanut butter on them just like she liked, he'd even started eating them the same way with little syrup on them also.

"Yeah well, what can I say, you two are two of my favorite girls," Derek said, "I got you something," he added before getting the box off the night stand and handing it to her, "I hope you like it," he said.

Pen took a bite out of her waffle before taking the box from him, "I wonder what could be inside," She said swallowing the food before she opened it, "Derek it's beautiful, you shouldn't have," she said seeing the locket.

"I wanted you to have it, and I saw you eyeing it a few weeks ago, I also went ahead and put picture inside," Derek said.

Penelope opened the locket up seeing Derek, Rachel and herself and a spot for the baby's picture when it was born, "It's beautiful, and I can't wait to see our baby," she said putting her hand on her stomach, "This locket is wonderful, I love it and you," she replied before leaning over giving him a kiss.

"I thought you'd love it," Derek said, "I also have something in your locker at the high school, Jeff had to go to the school this morning so he put it in your locker for me since I can't go to it," he said.

"I can't wait to see what it is," Pen said, "First thing I get there I'm going to my locker and I will find a way to let you know how much I love it," she said.

"You can always skip," he teased, "I gotta go to one of my classes at the college today, Jake's back in town and he's guest speaking," Derek said, "I told him that I'd be there and I gotta attend anyways," he replied.

"You want me to to come with you?" Pen asked.

"I talked to my professor, it's like fifty some people in the class, I told him I had problem finding a baby sitter and since his wife is a teacher too, she agreed to watch Rachel since Ruth and Jeff's got the doctor's appointment and mom's working," Derek said, "His wife told me to come by before the class and she could watch her, and afterward I gotta talk to Jake," he replied.

"Cool," Pen said, "And sure I'd love to come," She added.

"Now that it's settled let's eat because we got like two hours before we have to be at the high school, and I gotta drop Des' present off," Derek said, "Today's her birthday, and since I will be little late tonight I'm giving her present to her now, I still got couple more for her, but one always helps," he said.

"I can't believe she's ten years old today," Pen said drinking some of the juice that he'd brought them with breakfast.

"You, it seems like month ago mom was bringing her home," Derek said, "I had just turned ten, and I didn't want a baby sister, I'd begged for a brother, however I spoiled her just the same," He said with a smile, "Now I got Rachel and you to spoil as well," he said taking one the strawberries he'd gotten and dipping it in the chocolate sauce from the pancakes and feeding it to her.

"That tastes amazing," Pen said closing her eyes.

Derek kissed her with a smile when he pulled away, "Yes it does," he said.

Penelope opened her locker at the school and when she did she found a bear that had the words I love U on it with a heart between the bears paws. She smiled taking it out of the locker. The bear was solid red with black eyes and nose, it had a bracelet around its neck, but it wasn't sewed on the bear or attached so she took it off and saw it had a place for four hearts, three of the hearts had names on them and it matched her necklace.

The each heart had a name on it with Derek, Penelope, and Rachel being the names and a little charm in between each name and there was one heart waiting for a name, "That's beautiful," Somebody behind her said startling her back into reality.

"Thanks," Pen said turning around, her list of friends were at zero at school with Nick gone these days and finding new ones meant telling people about Rachel, Derek and the fact that she was married and expecting a baby by him, which wouldn't go over well.

"Sorry I'm noisy, you gotta have one special guy to get you something like that," The girl said, "I'm Jenna by the way, or Jennifer, but I hate Jennifer, so I only answer to Jenna," She said.

"Hi, I'm Penelope or Pen, I'll answer to both," Pen said, "I haven't seen you around the school at all," she said.

"Transferred in from Texas, my Dad thought that I needed a change of location and seeing as how in about another two months I'm going to be showing why I left Texas I was hoping, that you wouldn't mind being friends since we're sorta in the same boat kinda," Jenna said.

"You're expecting?" Pen asked.

"Yeah, my step mom don't like me and my dad refused to send me off to some boarding school that she tried to, so he sent me up here with my cousin, hoping against odds that he'd learn to be a real man helping me out," She said, "He didn't get me pregnant, but his friend did, then left me, pretending like he didn't know me," Jenna said, "I'm sorry I'm going on like this, I'm just really nervous it's my first day and all," she said.

"Is your cousin in high school?" Pen asked.

"Yeah, he's a senior, he annoys me, but he's not as insane as he used to be, I think my dad helped him out a lot, he's been trying for years, but the last like five months have really helped or four I can't remember, but he went from being a genuine asshole that only gave a shit about himself to offering my dad a way not to have to send me away," Jenna said.

"That's wonderful," Pen said with a smile, "I was on my way to class now if you need help finding your class I can help," she offered.

"Thanks, but my cousin is around here somewhere, we got all the same classes and you probably got to go find the special someone that gave you that," Jenna said, "I'll see you around," she said before walking off.

"Okay and today just got weird," Penelope said before taking her books and the bear before going to class.

It was lunch time and instead of going to the cafeteria, Pen went to her locker got her stuff and went to the office to check herself out. It wasn't long after that she was at the bomb squad a mile from the high school waiting on Derek. He'd said he'd meet her there and they could take off in his truck or her car which ever she wanted.

"Hey baby girl," Derek said giving her a kiss when he got out the truck, "How was your morning?" he asked.

"Well I met somebody new, Jenna, don't got a last name for her, but she came up to me when I was looking at your gift, which I love by the way," Pen said before giving him another kiss, "She said that her cousin was helping her out since she was two months along, something about her step mom was going to ship her off and her dad asked her cousin to watch out for her," She said.

"She's in my Psychology class, second one that is, and I got her last name, but we can talk about that later, like say tomorrow," Derek said, "Today is your special day soon as we get out of that class," he said, "Ruth's bringing Rachel with her so I thought we can take the car up, I'll drive leave the truck here and go straight to the restaurant," he said.

"And what about Rachel?" Pen asked.

"She's coming with, mom has to work after all," he said, "But the three of us can have some fun, and we can always dance at the apartment," Derek replied putting his arm around her, "I called for I left the high school, they are already inside," he said.

"Then we better go inside and get our daughter then," Pen said taking his hand and leading the way into the building.

"There you two are," Jeff said, "I was wondering what happened to you," he said.

"Sorry, we had weird morning, and then somebody couldn't stop kissing me," Derek said.

"Hey, you kissed me first mister," Pen said with a smile before kissing him again, "We're going now, gotta get lunch and get to the college before two thirty," she said.

"That's one o'clock not two thirty, two forty five is when the class is over," Derek said.

"Good thing I brought you two some food then," Ruth said, "I already fed Rachel, so she'll sleep most if not the whole way," She said.

"Thanks for this, and for everything else," Derek said with a smile before they left. Pen got the food and he took Rachel.

Derek and Pen were sitting in the very back of the classroom, the last two seats in the entire place. The last hour and forty five minutes had flown by. Jake had brought somebody with him that also knew a lot of things about the FBI seeing as he was the director of the FBI, he'd also said he'd be retiring in few more months.

"You go on down, I'll get Rachel and then come down," Pen said kissing him before she got up.

"Okay," Derek said before making his way down to where they were at, it was a line already, but Jake had told him to come up anyway, he had to see him before they left.

"Hey," Jake said with a smile, "They can talk to him for few minutes," he replied walking to the side with Derek, "How's things been since October was it?" he asked.

"I'm married now," Derek said, "Other than that nothing has changed," he said.

"That's good to hear, Rossi couldn't come down this time, they got a case going on," Jake said, "However, he'll be down in April or May before you leave," he said.

"Sounds good to me," Derek said, "What did you want to see me about?" he asked.

"Oh, I almost forgot," Jake said, "It's a early shower present since I can't make it to the baby shower," he said before he handed Derek an envelope, "I thought you two could use it to get what you don't have," he said.

"Thanks," Derek said, "You going to be at the diner tomorrow before you leave?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll see you three for breakfast," he replied before he said he had to get back to the other students, "Tell Pen I said hi and I'll talk to her tomorrow," Jake said.

"Okay," Derek said before he went out the side doors going back up to the main doors meeting Pen, "He said he'd see us in the morning and gave us this," he said taking Rachel from Pen so she could look at the gift he hadn't opened yet.

"It's a note inside," Pen said reading it while they walked towards the exit, "Oh my god," she said stopping when they got to the truck after reading front and back of the letter, "I got a case I gotta do and I don't know if I'll be around come June, so I'm leaving this for you now, it's not a mistake and the two of you deserve it," she read before taking out the check that was inside, and letting Derek see it.

"I'll get him later, right now let's go celebrate before I take you home and have a romantic movie marathon you asked for," Derek said wrapping his arm around her waist while holding Rachel in his other one.

"Aw you old softy," Pen teased, "You can take me riding on the bike tomorrow," she said knowing he'd wanted to take her out, but since his mom had to work over it wasn't an option now.

"I know it's not the best Valentines Day, but I hope you like it," Derek said, "I wanted to do this on the roof of the apartment, but it's cold," he said.

"Derek, you didn't have to get us reservations here, I would be happy at the apartment with you and Ray," Pen said looking around the restaurant.

"I could have, but you deserve this, after all it's Valentines Day," Derek said kissing her.

"The whole part about your mom having to work and all that?" Pena asked.

"I tricked you is all," Derek said, "I wanted to take by Goddess out and from the way your eyes have been lighting up this whole time I think I did my job right," Derek said, "Happy Valentines Day, baby girl," he said before going to his seat and sitting down, "Order what you like too, and if you say no I'll just do it myself," he said.

"Thank you," Pen said picking up the menu, "Good thing I know French," she teased looking over the menu, "How's the special with chocolate cheesecake for desert sound?" She asked.

"It sounds great," Derek said, "Seeing as how I can't read French and I wanted you to have some fun," he replied.

"Well my Chocolate sculpted God of thunder how about I order for us then we can talk, and I want that name of that girl, last name that is," Pen said before the waiter came over.

"Deal," Derek said with a smile taking her hand and giving it a squeeze before she gave the waiter their order. He knew with her doing the ordering they wouldn't end up with something not cooked since he didn't even know two words or one word in French. He'd wanted to impress her and he knew that letting her have the fun would do that.

It was later that night after Rachel was in bed, after they'd gotten home, with the baby monitor on the sink in the bathroom that they got some real alone time. "You could have skipped the meal and all, just this is wonderful," Pen said leaning back against Derek's chest letting him wrap his arms around her waist.

"But this is Valentines Day so it has to have you getting as much love as possible," Derek said, "Because, Penelope, you are my wife, and I am not just going to forget about this day," he said.

"Thank you for everything today, it was wonderful, and thank you for not killing me when I mixed up those words in French," she said with a smile.

"It's all good, at least the waiter spoke English and asked you if you wanted to really order a chocolate frog, even though I'd like to have seen what he brought us," Derek said with a laugh.

"I haven't spoke French in over a year, I know they don't sound the same or nothing alike, but it was funny," Pen said, "I loved today, Derek, even though we had to have normal school day on top of this, you made it special," she replied.

"I love making you smile, so of course I was," Derek said giving her a kiss running his hands over her sides, "I will love you forever, baby girl," he said.

"I love you always, hot stuff," Pen said laying back again resting her head on his chest and closing her eyes thinking about earlier when he'd made love to her before they'd gotten in the tub. It was an amazing day and it wasn't over yet, but sleep was not far off either.

Derek smiled closing his eyes thinking about everything, and he was glad that he'd changed his mind and went ahead with his plans, it was a wonderful night and day.

"Oh what's Jenna's last name?" Penelope asked.

**TBC**

**AN: So who is Jenna kin to that they know find out in the next chapter. **


	20. Who's The New Girl?

**Beating The Odds**

**Chapter 20**

**Who's The New Girl?**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

**AN2: Okay the guy in this story named Jay is now Ryan, bc in this one he is not a bad guy, he's a good guy too many names to keep track of you sometimes forget lol. **

Penelope was half asleep sitting at the diner booth with her head down. It was six in the morning, but since Derek was opening for Ruth and they'd planned a day out with Rachel she'd come with him so they could leave right after Ruth got there at eight. She'd been feeling the side affects of morning sickness so Derek had offered to open for her long as one them could get there during the week before eight.

"Hey, are yah open?" Jenna asked opening the door, it had been unlocked because most people knew they didn't open till six-thirty, but it was only half hour away and Pen knew her so Derek just nodded.

"Since you're a friend it's open to you," he said giving her a smile.

"I got a friend with me, he's my cousin, he asked me to ask if it's open to him too?" Jenna asked.

"Baby girl," Derek said, "I'll let you answer that," he said before going back to the kitchen to turn the ovens on and start cooking since the cook wouldn't be there till seven today, he was having car problems.

"I don't care, I'm mostly going to be sleeping, it's too early," Penelope said sliding over to let Jenna sit down, putting Rachel between them, the little girl was sleeping away on the blanket and pillow barrier that Pen had made for her.

"Okay," Jenna said before waving her hand at the window motioning the person to come in, "Your daughter's beautiful by the way," she said, "Who's the dad if you don't mind me asking?"

"My husband," Pen said not raising her head, "That's all that matters now," she said.

"You're married?" Jenna asked, "Wow, I just thought you were dating the guy, but I thought you only lived here since last May, she looks older than that," she said.

"You asked about her dad, her dad is in the kitchen," Pen said, "He adopted her when we married, and that's all that matters, her father signed his rights away and left," she said, "I never asked him to do that, but he wanted to, he was my best friend and I did love him, but not that way, he left while back moved to Texas to try and start his life over, he still is my friend even if he annoyed me before he left," Pen said before she heard the door open, "So who's your friend?" she asked before looking up, "Oh my god," she said shocked who was standing there.

Derek heard Penelope's voice and was little worried so he came back out the kitchen and was shocked himself, "What are you doing back here?" he asked.

"Jenna, remember when I said to lay low for a while coming here, why don't you listen?" Nick Wells asked looking at his cousin, "We don't get along well,"

"Well, you are going to behave and come and sit your ass over here with me," Jenna said, "I promise he won't cause any trouble, I just can't go anywhere without him or he'll tell my dad, and I don't need my dad yelling at me," she said.

"Fine, but he better not go near my wife," Derek said glaring at Nick.

"Derek," Pen said, "I'm fine, and I can kick his ass easily, I know where he's ticklish at which will have him on the ground in about two second," she said.

"My ass is not ticklish," Nick said.

"Oh once you're on the ground I will kick you in your ass till you're begging for mercy, then I'll let Derek through you out," Pen said.

"What in the hell is wrong?" Jenna asked.

"Remember that reason I left here, was to get away from somebody before I ended up dead, yeah it was them," Nick said, "But I swear, I don't love you like that Pen, not any more," he said.

"Make a move and I'll be back and you'll regret coming back," Derek said before he went back to the kitchen not wanting to, but he had to get the stuff ready for Ruth.

"I swear man, I won't," Nick said before he went over to where Jenna was sitting with Pen sitting down across from his cousin, "Ruth baby sitting for you?" he asked.

"No, Ruth's going to be here at eight," Pen said not telling him that Ruth was pregnant, he left and he didn't get the info until she could trust him again.

"Where's Rachel at?" he asked.

"She's asleep right here," Pen said looking at her daughter, "And the deal still stands, just because you're back you don't get to see her when you want," she said.

"I just asked a question and I didn't expect anything, I gave her up, I didn't want to fight any more, and before you start thinking I'm going to be after you again, I'm not, things happened in Texas when I went back and I'm not that same guy that was madly in love with his best friend wanting to screw her on the back of his truck," Nick said, "Not that you deserve and explanation but I know what I did to you was fucked up, I watched somebody be drug through what I did to you, and I realized I really was an ass to you," he said.

"Is that some one Jenna?" Pen asked looking to Jenna.

"Yeah, it's me," Jenna said, "But Nick didn't rape you like my ex did, but I couldn't give this baby up," she said, "I'm only two months along, my step mom wanted to send me off to a boarding school after my dad agreed with me on keeping the baby, they're getting divorced now, but they got two kids together, but they are both off at boarding school because of her, my dad's fighting for them to be with him," she said, "If he gets them he's moving up here with them, but till then Nick's helping me out," she said.

"I'm sorry about all that," Pen said before Rachel woke up crying wanting to be held, she picked her up with a smile before looking at Nick, "If you want back in my life you gotta earn my trust again, but Rachel will not know that you are her dad, I'm sorry Nick, but I can't confuse her, but if you could be her Uncle I might could let you in her life," she said.

"You don't have to, I know I screwed things up, but if Derek doesn't try and kill me, I'd take that deal," Nick said before finally looking up at her, "I didn't come back here for that, I came so I could help Jen out," he said.

"I know, but I didn't say I trusted you yet and Derek's gotta trust you too before he'll let you around Rachel, and come June we're leaving and going to Virginia, he got a job offer and he's taking it, I'm going with him, I sent in college applications and I got in to UVA they got great program for people that love computers like I do," Pen said.

"It'll be forever before Derek trusts me, but thanks," Nick said.

"I thought you would want something to eat," Derek said, "Till seven I'm cooking, so if you want anything tell me now and I'll fix it," he said, "And I won't do anything to it either," he added looking at Nick.

"Thanks," Pen said knowing that Derek wanted to kill Nick, but he was taking the high road.

"Yeah well I'm in a good mood today," Derek said, "Here's the menu, I'll make everything but the bagel thing, we're out bagels," he said.

"Okay, and thanks," Jenna said with a smile, "But I'll take five pancakes with syrup and if you got any strawberries and cream cheese to go with them," she said.

"I'll have the same minus the cream cheese and strawberries," Nick said, "Oh and I need some coffee because she woke me up six times last night and none of them were for good reasons," he said.

"Well I'm sorry but that place leaks and you won't fix the holes," Jenna said, "I know there has to be rats in the place," she growled.

"Where the hell are you two living?" Pen asked.

"That apartment building mile from the high school," Nick said, "I couldn't find any place cheaper that was outside of the city area," he said.

"Derek," Pen said with a big smile, "I know you hate him, and I'm not to happy at the moment about him not telling us he was back, but Jenna is the one pregnant and living in a building that leaks and has rats is no where to have her live right now," she said.

"I'll talk to Jeff, but only because Jenna is the one needing a place, you are package deal, but I'm doing this for her not you," Derek said to Nick, "I'll come by this afternoon if that's cool with Jeff, and I'm sure that you can get one the apartments on the floor that Pen and I got," he said, "Just one rule, anybody asks you don't know I live there," he said.

"Okay," Jenna said, "Anything to get out that hell hole," she said, "See you just gotta ask Nick," she said.

"Oh if it was for Nick I'd make him stay there, but you can't live there pregnant," Derek said, "I've been in that building, Jeff was going to buy it last year till he found out about the damage inside, he's working to get it condemned and he's got a building that is ready if the residents want to move in it," he said before he went to make their orders.

"He can get the building condemned?" Jenna asked.

"Three hundred people already signed the paper, next board meeting he's going to take the paper there and the fire department have been there four times in the last year because of one the problems with the boiler in the basement, it's only a matter of time," Penelope said, "Jeff's a great guy, and Ruth his wife is awesome too," she said.

"That's good to know, thank I could get a job?" Jenna asked, "Soon as you say you're pregnant around here it's like you got a disease or something," she said.

"Yeah, when I came here with Rachel, I tried everywhere, and I walked in here one day in tears because I'd tried everywhere but here for a job, and I sat down at the counter, Ruth had saw me in here every day and she came over and gave me a bowl of ice cream and a brownie," Pen said, "She asked if I could start the dinner rush because her husband had gotten a job that he couldn't help her out in the afternoons now and could use the help," she said, "Best day of my life too," she added.

"What made it special besides meeting her and getting the job?" Nick asked.

"Derek came in that day for the first time when I was working and he was the first person I waited on," Pen said, "Ruth said she'd give me an easy customer and work me up to the cop that came in that was always an ass," she said.

"I remember that," Derek said giving Nick his coffee and Jenna a glass of orange juice, "I was talking to Jeff, but I never heard a word he said I was too busy watching her," he said.

"Aw, you two are adorable," Jenna said, "Okay tell me what he said?" she asked looking at Pen.

"He ordered a glass of tea, the cheeseburger special, which meant extra piece of cheese and lettuce on it, with double order of fries and for desert the cherry pie with ice cream," Penelope said, "He was the only one that said thank you that day after I brought his order, besides Jeff, but Derek thanked me like four times," she said.

"The fact you remember that means you two are madly in love," Jenna said looking at Pen then Derek.

"Yeah she was the reason I kept coming back the whole summer, breakfast lunch and dinner I came here to eat, and I was working on the other side of here, and I lived near the college," Derek said.

Pen smiled at him, "Then the day before my birthday I asked him out when Ruth told me not to let life slip away or something like that," she said.

"I didn't expect her to ask me out, but I didn't say no," Derek said, "I'll be back with your food in a few," he said before leaving the table.

Penelope was feeding Rachel some of the pancakes that Derek had brought her as well. She'd moved on from just milk and into solid foods here and there along with baby food. "How old is she?" Jenna asked.

"Eight months," Pen said, "She's already crawling and about to talk," she said.

"That's wonderful, I can't wait till my baby is that age, or born for that matter," Jenna said, "I want a little boy, and I'm giving him my last name," she said.

"Wells right?" Pen asked.

"Yeah, I don't want his fucking dad to have any thing, it's my son, and he'll be in jail for the next twenty years, or prison rather," Jen replied.

"Hey I'll be right back," Nick said before he got up going to the counter and sitting down, "I know you hate me, and I don't blame you, but…"

"But what?" Derek asked looking at him.

"I want Penelope's friendship back, and that's not going to happen if you keep glaring at me every few minutes, can we call a truths here or something?" Nick asked.

"A truths, after the shit you pulled before you left, and then showing up and thinking that you could get back in her life when you told her what you did, she might have slept with you willingly and Rachel might be your daughter, but you gave her up, and Penelope can let you back in all she wants, but we are not friends," Derek said, "I'm helping your cousin out that's it, don't go thinking this is because you're friends with my wife," he said.

"Not even a maybe?" Nick asked with slight smile.

"We'll be back in a minute," Derek said over at the girls before he motioned for Nick to follow him.

"So taking me outside to talk, we calling a truths?" Nick asked before Derek grabbed him by the shirt collar.

"We are not friends, you will stay the hell away from Rachel, and you make one damn move on Penelope," Derek said getting in Nick's face, "You will have my boot so far up your ass that not even my mom could remove it," he said, "Do you understand me?" he asked slamming Nick against the door.

"Yes," Nick said, "Just don't hit me, I already got cracked ribs," he said with a groan, "I didn't just piss you off coming back, I got a welcome part last night," he said.

Derek let him go moving back, "Who'd you got and piss off now?" He asked.

"I don't know the guy, but he said his name was Rodney and that if I was going to be living in his neighborhood then I was either with him or against him, and I ain't joining no damn gang, he had his guys beat the shit out me," Nick said, "Jenna don't know, and she's not going to find out either, just don't go beating me up right now, you can later when I'm healed though," he said.

"Rodney's back, damn it," Derek said before walking passed Nick into the diner and picking up the phone before making a call.

"Hello?" Stan Gordinski asked answering his phone, he'd just walked into the police station about to get some coffee.

"You didn't think it would be nice to call me and tell me that Rodney's out of prison?" Derek asked.

"What, he's not, he just got another two years, he about killed a prison guard last month," Stan said, "They were sending him to maxim security, he's got two to ten more years," he said.

"I was just told that a guy is claiming to be Rodney and he about beat the hell out of Penelope's friend last night," Derek said.

"Great that's all I need right now," Gordinski said, "Rodney's brother is back in town, he took over the gang," Stan said, "His name is Raymond, not Rodney, but I'll call the prison and make sure that he didn't escape," he said, "And if I were you I'd find a place in that apartment building you're at for your friend to move, Raymond is more of the action type," he said.

"So was Rodney if I remember, before I showed him who the hell was the one in charge around here," Derek said, "I made damn sure he didn't mess with my family or friends," he said.

"I'll call you back soon as I know, but Derek, you better not go after him," Stan said, "You're not a cop and your wife needs you, that little girl too," he said.

"He messes with them and I can't promise you anything, he stays away from them and I won't do anything, but if either Rodney or Raymond comes near my family, I will protect them," Derek said before hanging up the phone.

Gordinski sighed hanging up his phone before he picked it back up calling the prison where Rodney was at, he needed to talk to the warden, he just hoped that Rodney was still locked up and that Raymond didn't do anything stupid.

Those two had always done everything to try and get Derek to join them, but they screwed up when they kidnapped Desiree the year before, they could never prove that Raymond had anything to do with it, but Rodney went away for it, he was just glad that the little girl was okay, they hadn't hurt her, just scared the hell out of her.

**TBC**

**AN3: It stormed till almost 2 am here so I will put up another chapter of LC up tomorrow and today is just BTO. I hope to have another one if it doesn't storm again, but I can't predict the weather. **


	21. Trouble in Spades

**Beating The Odds**

**Chapter 21**

**Trouble in Spades**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. **

Penelope was holding the flyer that the teacher had handed out during her art class, she'd taken Art history and two computer classes besides the Government class she had to have. The teacher had given them the flyer for the up coming trip to the Art institution of Chicago and she really wanted to go. The only problem was that since Derek found out that Raymond was back in town she was under protection detail twenty four seven outside the high school.

"Hey," Jenna said coming up to Penelope's locker, "You going to that?" She asked, "Nick's taking me since I got art first and we have to go on our on," she added.

"I doubt Derek's going to want me to go, he's teaching that morning, and he's been getting stuff ready for baseball season," Pen said, "I was going to play on the softball team, but I can't exactly do that being pregnant, however I still put the application in, with Derek the coach I might get to do some thing," she said.

"I guess this Raymond guy is bad news, Nick wants to get out of that area soon, this weekend we're moving everything that hasn't been moved yet," Jenna said.

"Yeah, don't need any more trouble from him," Pen said, "Derek's driving me nuts at the moment, all I know is that he's got Desiree staying with us and Fran didn't even protest it," She said.

"Wow, something must have happened," Nick said coming up, "Ah you got a flyer too, if you want to go you can come with us, I'm taking her and it's safety in numbers," he said.

"I'll ask Derek," Pen said, "Soon as I find out what is going on myself I'll let you know," she said to Jenna, "I'll meet you two outside and thanks for the ride," she added before walking off to the locker room which was Derek's office. The assistant couch happened to be a close friend's son who Derek had known in high school, he'd graduated two years before Derek had and went to NWU for football; however he'd torn up his knee and couldn't play any more so he was the football coach at the high school, and he taught the business classes.

The guy knew that they were together but he didn't care long as they didn't have sex in the office where he was witness to it then he was cool with it. "Hey Jesse," Pen said putting her books down, "Derek around?" she asked.

"He's out in the gym with the basketball couch," Jesse said, "The principal is coming down here soon to talk to us, I'd be scarce if I was you," he said.

"Larry knows Derek and I are together, that was a funny one, I thought we were screwed for minute there," Pen said, "Derek and I were in my car at the diner and he showed up at the diner, he told us he better not ever catch us on campus, and since Derek's not my teacher any more, and he can't prove anything, we sorta didn't tell him we were married, then he couldn't do anything to us," she said.

"Damn, you two getting lucky a lot," Jesse said.

"We still get all these looks and it sucks, but I don't care, I got two friends besides Jeff and Ruth who are like second set parents to both of us, and I guess you're like a friend to Derek," she said.

"He saved my ass in high school, Raymond, this gang leaders brother, he about killed me, stabbed me through the chest with knife," Jesse said, "Derek got me to his mom's place and she might be a nurse, but she sure saved me till the ambulance could get there, they said if Derek hadn't got me out there, I would died from lose of blood."

Pen sat down in Derek's chair, "Who's Raymond and Rodney?" She asked him.

"They are brothers, and Rodney used to have this gang, but year before last, he screwed up big time, might have been three years back," Jesse said, "They took Desiree, Derek's sister," he said, "Derek was at college, it was actually the first season, he was starting out as the pitcher, one the guys had gotten hurt and he got the position at the last minute and started," he said, "that night after he won the game he got home and Jeff called him, Rodney had took his sister."

"What?" Penelope asked.

"The guy that got hurt was a friend of theirs and Rodney took Des to get back at Derek for taking the guys place," Jesse said, "Three days later Jeff arrested Rodney and Raymond, but Ray had an alibi he was at the baseball game, in the stands, and they proved it because campus police had seen him there, no way he could get Des and back to that game without somebody seeing him the lawyer claimed, so they let him go but they'd busted Rodney with Des," he said, "He got like five years for kidnapping, and at the time, Desiree had been staying with Jeff and Ruth because of something so they'd added charges to that," he added.

"No wonder Derek's got her with us right now, and Jeff picks her up from school takes her to the diner, where after three he is there everyday now," Pen said, with a sigh life had just gotten complicated again and if that wasn't enough she remembered over hearing Derek and Nick yelling at each other, or more Derek doing the yelling.

"Hey, baby girl," Derek said giving her a quick kiss.

"What did I tell you two, I don't want any witness to this," Jesse said.

"Too bad dude," Pen said, "I'm on the way to the diner, don't worry, Nick and Jenna are giving me a lift since you don't want me driving right now," she said, "They are meeting me outside the school," she said.

"Good, call me when you get to the diner, and I'll be there around five," Derek said before giving her a hug and kiss.

"Bye hot stuff," Pen said before getting her books and leaving.

"You never told her about Rodney and Ray did you?" Jesse asked.

"No, and she don't need to know," he said.

"Well she knows now, I didn't know you hadn't told her so I let it all come flooding out," Jesse said.

"You know I might be younger than you, but as I do recall, I kicked your ass that time we played basketball together in that gym class in tenth grade," Derek said.

"I was a senior that year, and it was embarrassing, the guy I beat up when he was in eighth grade kicked my ass in basketball," Jesse said.

"Yeah, you still are getting it for that one," Derek said with a smile, "I just can't believe that Raymond bought it that you were really hurting me, damn we're good at acting," he said with a chuckle before sitting down.

"Remind me why we stopped talking after I graduated?" Jesse asked.

"You moved to live on campus, I was in eleventh grade and seeing as how your older brother was trying to get me to join his gang, we just drifted apart when I never came around," Derek said.

"At least we both got a position at the high school, course mine is permanent yours is just to get out college," Jesse said.

"Your dad still got his PI license?" Derek asked few minutes later.

"Yeah, who you want to check out?" Jesse asked.

"Jenna and Nick Wells," Derek said, "I don't know something seems off, when Nick left he could fight and now he didn't even try and defend his self when I got hold him, long story on that," he said.

"Hell I got nothing to do, I can look it up for you, this ain't my only job, I help dad out some times, what you want to know?" he asked.

"Where Nick really went, he didn't go to Texas, and Jenna's not his cousin," Derek said, "Before he left Gordinski owed me one and ran Nick's background, his dad had no siblings and his mom only has a sister, I want to know who Jenna is and why they'd cover it all up," he said.

"Damn, want to know who your wife is with huh, okay, I'll do what I can now, then I get to his office I'll do some more stuff," Jesse said, "I can have it for you by tomorrow," he said.

"Thanks, I gotta open the diner for Ruth so I'll be there bring it by if you can," Derek said.

"Yeah sure," Jesse said before he started the search for who the two people were wondering what he was going to find.

Nick and Jen were at the diner that afternoon when Derek walked in with Rachel, and Penelope, "We have to tell them, Nick, I don't like lying, and I want Pen to trust me," Jenna said.

"Cousin is easier," Nick said before Derek came over to the table and tossed something down, "What's that?" he asked.

"Care to explain why you lied to me and I shouldn't kick your ass?" Derek asked.

"How did you find out?" Nick asked, "It's not possible," he said.

"That she's not your cousin, but your twin sister?" Derek asked, "You went to Texas it wasn't to do with an Uncle, your sister was in trouble," he said, "Your boyfriend left you for dead after what he did," he said sitting down, "You could have mentioned that your boyfriend was Raymond, I mean he's been gone for years and just shows up out of the blue," he said.

"I am pregnant," Jenna said, "But it's not his baby, he beat me and raped me after we broke up, my boyfriend found me and called Nick, after I was out of the coma, I was healed when Nick showed up and I lost that baby, but before Raymond killed my boyfriend and left Texas, he got me pregnant my boyfriend that is," she said, "Nick's the only family I got, and till four years ago when our mom told us we didn't know, she left me at her sister's house when I was born, she didn't want a girl so she dumped me with somebody else," she said wiping the tears away.

"New rule no more lying," Derek said looking at the two of them, "I already don't trust Nick, and if I'm going to help you out you have to tell me stuff, and not lie about it," he said.

"I'm sorry, but Nick said it would be easier this way, nobody would think twice and then Raymond found us, he beat Nick up and Rodney's not out of prison but he's looking to get him out," Jenna said, "That's where he was going when he left," she said.

"They never charged Raymond for what he did to her," Nick said, "She's my sister, I gotta protect her, and the lying part I didn't mean to, it's just you already hate me," he said.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Penelope asked coming over with tray of food in one hand and Rachel in the other one.

"Nick's not my cousin, he's my brother," Jenna said, "I'm sorry I lied to you, but I didn't want you to get hurt and Nick told me about Rachel, and everything else, I knew who you were when I talked to you on V-day, but I didn't want to drag you into our problem," she said, "The guy that raped me wasn't my boyfriend, it was Raymond, the same guy that showed back up here after three years of being gone," she said.

"You have a sister?" Pen asked.

"I knew about her when I came here but I left Texas and came here," Nick said, "I am sorry I lied to you, and if you want to shut me out go ahead, but we kind of need help," Nick said, "Raymond swore he'd kill her, and I don't think he was lying," he said.

"This keeps getting complicated," Derek said rubbing the bridge of his nose, "You two are staying at my apartment tonight, Desiree and I will stay in Pen's," he said, "I'll go with Nick in the morning to get your stuff that's at the apartment," he added.

"Thanks," Jenna said, "And I did think that saying we weren't siblings would be easier, since nobody knew that I was his sister till four years ago," she said.

Penelope was about to say something when somebody walked in the diner, "What's with all the new people showing up these days?" she asked about to sit down.

"Shit, Pen, take Rachel and Jenna go out the side door, and go get Jeff," Derek said seeing who just walked in.

"What?" She asked looking over at the door not sure who had walked in but by the look on Derek and Nick's face it wasn't somebody that was there for food, and then she saw the gun.

"Go now," Nick said slowly moving not drawing too much attention to them, "Take the car and leave," he said.

"Get a hold of Stan or Jeff," Derek added before Pen and Jenna went to the door, but stopped when somebody opened the door putting a gun in Jenna's face. Derek swallowed feeling his heart stop almost when he saw Rodney, "Shit, this is not good," he said before three guys walked in behind Rodney and two behind Raymond.

"Howdy folks, we're not going to cause any trouble if you tell us where Nick and Jenna Wells are at," Raymond said before he cocked the gun in his hand aiming at the ceiling before firing it, "Then again I don't get what I want I'll shot this place up," he said.

**TBC**

**AN: I will try to get another chapter up if no storms come up. **


	22. Shoot Up

**Beating The Odds**

**Chapter 22**

**Shoot Up**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Penelope and Jenna flinched when the gun went off and Rachel started crying in her mother's arms. Pen walked backwards to the table before somebody grabbed her.

"NO," Derek yelled when one the guys grabbed his wife.

"Hello Derek," Rodney said with a smile, "What you think that I wouldn't come back for you too?" He asked, "Looks like you got more than a sister I can take now," he said grabbing Pen's hand, "Aw you married her," he said.

"Leave her alone," Nick said moving towards them, but Derek grabbed him pulled him back.

"Sit your ass down and shut up," Derek said knowing that Nick would cause more problems than help the situation. He just wished that Jeff was there, but then again he was supposed to be, and so was Ruth, so where were they at, he wondered.

"That's right Nick, better sit down and shut up or I'll just kill your sister now," Raymond said, before aiming the gun at Jenna, but before he could get a shot off Derek tackled him knocking them out of aim of Rodney's other guys so they couldn't shoot him.

"Bad move on your boy's part," Rodney said before he pulled his gun and shot the first person he saw, however they got under the booth they were at so that he couldn't get to them, "Damn it," he growled before shooting at the glass windows.

Rachel screamed and cried in Pen's arms, "Please let me go," Pen said, "You're hurting her ears," she said.

"Russ, take them and lock them in the bathroom," Rodney said, "I'll deal with them three when this is over," he said before Penelope stomped on his foot elbowing him in the gut, "Oh you like to place rough huh, I'll teach you a lesson myself them," he said telling Russ to take over and he grabbed Pen's hair and pulled her towards the bathroom.

"DEREK," she screamed feeling Rachel being pulled from her arms, "NO," she kicked trying to get away from Rodney, but he was stronger than she was and Nick was punched in the face trying to get to her.

Derek heard Penelope scream and punched Raymond again getting up, but two guys got in his way stopping him, "Get the hell out of my way," he growled, "If he touches her, then I'll kill you myself," he said.

Penelope screamed trying to get away from Rodney before he shoved her in the bathroom locking the door behind them, "Damn I love a feisty woman, I'll show you who the man is though," he said going for his jeans.

Pen got up going to the bathroom stall at the far end shutting it and locking it going to sit down on the toilet, she took a breath hoping that the door was sturdy because she knew that Derek couldn't get to her at the moment. She wiped the tears away feeling the bruise on her face where he'd hit her before he'd gotten them in the bathroom.

"Don't think I won't get in there, and when I do, I'm going to have my way with you," Rodney said before he kicked at the door and it flew open slamming against the wall, "See, I told you I'd get in here," he said going towards Pen grabbing her arm and pulling her in the floor.

"No," she cried.

"Yes, You know the first girl Derek ever did it with was my fucking sister, he didn't know, but I call this payback," Rodney said, "He got my sister, now I'm going to fuck his wife, I call it even," he said before grabbing hold of Penelope's shirt and tearing the buttons open, "Does he know you don't wear a bra?" he asked, "Damn, I bet he sucks those tits good," he said.

"Don't do this," Pen cried before closing her eyes feeling Rodney's hands on her breast while the other one held her hands down.

"Scream, I like it, plus Morgan can hear you," he said before leaning down kissing her lips as Pen tried to move her face but he held her still controlling the kiss till she bit him, "Oh you'll pay for that one," he said slapping her face, "I was going to just screw you get it over with, but I'm going to enjoy this now," he said before holding her mouth kissing her again.

Pen let the tears fall hoping that Derek would get to her soon, maybe get lucky and take the other guys out, but six against two, and Nick couldn't fight with broken ribs so six against one wasn't good.

Derek heard Penelope scream his name out before he heard three shots and looked over at the counter seeing Jeff standing there with his shot gun, "I suggest you get the hell against that wall and let him go," he heard before he felt the grip on him slip and he stood up taking a swing at the guy beside him knocking him out when he hit the table behind him.

Jeff heard Penelope scream again, "Derek go help her," he said, "I got these assholes," he said cocking the gun again.

Derek took off to the bathroom kicking the door open before one the guys grabbed him again, "Get the fuck off me," Derek said trying to get the upper hand, but the guy got a knife to his throat.

"Don't think so," Raymond said, he'd gotten up when the other guys got Derek and now he had Derek, "Put the gun down Jeff, or your son, as you say, is getting a slit throat," he said with a smile.

Jeff didn't put the gun down he was trying to find an opening, but he didn't have one, Derek was in his line of fire, he was about to say something when he saw Raymond flinch before dropping the knife.

Derek moved away fast before the guy fell to the floor with a knife in his back, "I'm sorry," Nick said, "I didn't mean to kill him," he said.

Rodney grinned down at Penelope, "Let's take a look at what you're hiding under this skirt," he said licking his lips.

Penelope pulled her legs up holding them together so he couldn't get to her, "Leave me alone," she said.

"Shut your damn mouth, you ask for this, this damn short skirt, and that shirt you had on," he smiled prying her legs apart making the mistake of letting her hands go.

Pen sat up punching him in the face with one swing before crawling under the bathroom stall and taking off for the door, but before she got there here picked her up and taking her back to the bathroom, "DEREK," She screamed before Rodney took the skirt she had on and the knife he had to cut it in half using part of it as a gag and the other to tie her hands.

"He's not getting out there for while," Rodney said before he picked Pen up sitting her on the floor, "Lay back bitch, and this will go easier, hell I'll even be nice, you don't struggle and this won't hurt," he said.

Pen turned her head away, trying to block it out letting the tears fall again feeling his hands on her legs pulling them apart. Rodney smiled leaning down, "Damn your are dry, well I don't got any lube so this might hurt, but I like pussy so we're going to take this slow," he said holding her folds apart before licking at her clit.

Penelope brought her legs up, but he just pushed them down holding them before grabbing his gun, "Do that again, and I'll shoot you," he said, "Now spread your legs wide and start liking it or you will really be hurting, when I shove my dick in here," he said.

Pen prayed that she could do something to keep stalling but she couldn't risk her life or the baby's, she shut her eyes picturing Derek, but it still didn't help, she knew who was between her legs, and it wasn't her husband.

Rodney held her legs apart going back to what he'd been doing before he heard the door being kicked open, but before he could go for his gun Penelope used her hands to shove it all the way down the stalls. "PEN," Derek yelled before the gun hit his foot.

Rodney gripped her leg pulling her down, "Go ahead, bitch call for him, and I'll take him out," he said leaning his head down and taking her nipple into his mouth after he took the gag off her.

"DEREK, help me, please," she screamed in pain.

Nick kicked the last stall door open while Derek grabbed the gun that Pen had knocked out of the stall, "Surprise surprise, Rodney," he said stepping out the way letting Derek have at the guy while he got Pen off the floor once the bastard let go of Pen's breast.

Rodney didn't get a chance to fight back because Derek grabbed him slamming him against the wall, "You fucking touched my wife," he said before punching him in the face, "Nick get her out of here," he said.

"Derek don't kill him, please," Pen cried, "He didn't get all the way," she said, "I need you," she screamed as Nick took his jacket and shirt off covering her up the best he could before picking her up and carrying her out of the bathroom finding Gordinski.

"Let Derek have at him a little, he tried to rape Pen, the bastard deserves it," Nick said.

Penelope clung to Nick crying, and he knew he couldn't take her out in the diner, there were lots of people out there and she was still almost completely naked, he motioned for Jenna to come with him and he took Pen into the Men's bathroom.

"It's okay, I got you," Nick said sitting down with Pen in his arms and Jenna beside him, she had Rachel in her arms now, "You're safe," he said holding her running his hand over her back in soothing circles as she cried.

"Nick's right you're safe, and Rodney isn't going to touch you now," Jenna said moving closer, "I have Rachel, she's asleep," She said, "Jeff came out of nowhere and dealt with the guys and then these cops showed up and Derek went to get you," she said.

"I didn't kill him, but I don't think Raymond's ever going to walk again," Nick said, "Gordinski won't let Derek kill him," he said before the door opened and Jeff came in, "She needs some clothes," Nick said, "I don't think he raped her, with his dick, but he did something," he said.

"I think there's some clothes upstairs," Jeff said, "Stan got everybody out of the diner, can you take her upstairs away from this till Derek gets out there," he asked.

"Yeah," Jenna said, "Nick will take her up there, I'll go with," she said standing up with Rachel.

Derek grabbed Rodney slamming him against the door before punching his face and kneeing him in the crouch, "You rape my wife you bastard," he yelled.

Stan flinched but he didn't make a move, if anybody asked he wasn't there but he couldn't wait outside the door to see if Derek walked out before Rodney died, the man had touched his wife, and he'd pay for that.

"She tasted so damn good too, too bad she was dry, or I would have fucked her good," Rodney said before groaning as Derek punched him in the stomach, "She has a nice rack too, nice and firm," he smiled feeling another blow.

"Keep it up, and I'll break your dick," Derek growled punching him in the stomach again before Rodney hit his knees, "Stay down you bastard," he said before kicking him in the balls twice hearing him scream before he squatted down grabbing the other man's dick through his jeans and squeezing, "Was it good?" He asked.

"You're hurting me stop," Rodney screamed in pain before Derek let go standing up and walking away passing Gordinski before going out the door of the bathroom at the same time that Nick was coming out the other bathroom with Pen.

"I got her," Derek said taking Penelope from Nick and taking her upstairs shutting the door laying her on the bed and picking up the phone on the table, "Hey mom, can you do me a favor?" he asked before telling her what he needed.

Fran covered her mouth with her hand hearing Derek's words, "I was just going on call now," she said, "I'll have to see the clothes she was wearing too," she added.

"I know, I just didn't want anybody else," Derek said before hanging up the phone and getting some clothes for Pen, "Baby girl, I need you to wake up," he said.

"It's me, I swear it's me," Derek said fighting his tears at the bruises there were on her face, and other parts of her body, "I gotta get some clothes on you," he said.

"I don't want to go," Pen said.

"He's prints are on you, and I heard you screaming, he did something to you, and he's going to pay," Derek said, "It's this way or I go back down there and…"

"No," Penelope yelled sitting up, "You dare and I'll knock you out," She said.

"I will carry you out of here, but I'd rather you walk with clothes on," Derek said.

"Fine, but I don't want Rachel there," Pen said.

"Ruth's on her way back, she'll be safe with her," he said before handing her a sweat shirt and pair pants.

"I just want this to be over," Pen said before she started crying again.

Derek wrapped his arms around her letting his own tears fall, "I love you, baby girl," he said, "I will always try to save you, and I'll die trying if I have to," he said.

"He licked me," Pen said, "But no matter how many times, it wasn't right," She said, "I fought him, but he kept getting me, I wanted you," she said.

"I'm sorry, I tried to get to you," Derek said.

"You got me out of there before he could do anything else," Pen said, "I'm just thankful that Jeff got here," she said.

"He was upstairs trying to get Ruth and Des out of the diner and for help," Derek said, "Come on I want to get you checked out then we can go home," he said.

"Okay," Pen said before she got dressed and they left.

**TBC**

**AN: I couldn't let him get all the way that would kill me. **


	23. Moving On and Dealing

**Beating The Odds**

**Chapter 23**

**Moving On and Dealing **

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. I know it's been three days for an update, but I'm only doing one chapter today I got a short five chapter story I want to work on as well for CM.**

The last two days and nights had been filed with nightmares, hourly wake ups and screams, but Derek hadn't left Penelope's side, the next day was Monday and he was hoping she could go to school, but he wasn't sure if going was the best thing right now. Jeff and Ruth had been by twice already but Pen refused to come out the bedroom, not even for his mom.

Derek cut the stove off before going to the bedroom to see what she was doing, "Hey baby girl, you up?" he asked crawling on the bed and laying down beside her. Pen ignored him, but she did roll over facing him cuddling up in his arms, "Angel you gotta get up or I'm going to have to carry to that bathroom, and we'll take a bath together," he said.

"No," Pen said, "I'm not leaving this bed ever again," she said snuggling up in Derek's arms. She was wearing one his sweat shirts and pair of sweat pants covered up with two quilts, but it was at least eighty some degrees outside and the apartment only had couple fans.

"Penelope, I'm not going to let you sleep all the time, I know what he did sucks like hell and I'm sorry I couldn't get there, but I thank god, he didn't do more," Derek said.

"Go ahead cause I'm not going anywhere other wise," Pen said.

"Okay, you want to lay in here and let him win, fine, but you got a second option, which would mean you winning," Derek said, "Getting out of this bed, getting a shower and washing away the memories and starting to move on, because you can't let this stop you," he said before kissing her forehead.

"Don't go," Pen said pulling him back.

"You want to come with me shower and get dressed, because I told Jeff I'd help him put the diner back together, they shot all the glass out of it," Derek said, "Or you can stay here and let what Rodney did eat you up inside, but I'm hoping you'll come with me, because the Pen I know wouldn't just lay here," he said.

"How dare you say that I'm laying here wallowing," Penelope said sitting up, "I got fucking bruises all over me and I feel sick to my stomach knowing that fucker touched me," she said.

"I never said you were wallowing, and you think I don't feel sick, I'm trying like hell, but every time I try you push me away," Derek said, "It's been two days I know, but you won't even talk to me, you wake up screaming and crying, but you just push me away and lock yourself in the bathroom, you're my wife, I love you, baby girl, and you're killing me here," He said before moving closer to her, but she just got up and moved away.

"Hey mom," Derek said with sigh, "Thanks for coming over, I tried to get her out the room, but she locked herself in the bathroom again," he said.

"Let me try today, you go and help Jeff out for while, if she needs you I'll call," Fran said, "I can watch Rachel as well," she added.

"Jenna's got Rachel, and Steven, Pen's brother is with her," Derek said, "Steven's in town until next weekend, he took some time off from work after I called him, and I might not trust Nick, but I trust Steven and Jenna isn't bad either," he said.

"Give him some room, Derek, he did help you get Pen out of there," Fran said.

"I said I don't trust him, doesn't mean I won't let him around here, but he messes up again then he's ass better watch out," Derek said, "I already told her that you were coming over, maybe you can talk some sense into her," he said grabbing his keys, "I'll be back later, Pen, love you, Angel," he said before going out the door.

Fran sat her bag down before going to the kitchen area finding a plate of food untouched and she knew it was Penelope's. "Step one getting her out of the bathroom and second getting her to eat," she said, "Should be a piece of cake," she said going towards the bathroom.

Penelope was in the bathroom rocking back and forth holding her legs to her chest just sitting there in the empty tub; she didn't want to leave the bathroom, or the apartment for that matter, even if she knew she had to at some point. She knew that Derek had gone to the diner, she'd heard him, but she wasn't coming out of the bathroom, nothing would get her out, not until he was back in the apartment. She reached over turning the radio on and cranking her favorite song up drowning out anything that Fran could say.

After a minute of hearing the song that was playing she knew she couldn't just stay locked up in the apartment, but she didn't know if she could go out either. She sighed going out the side door of the bathroom into Derek and her room grabbing some clothes before going into the bathroom again getting into the tub once she had it full of bubbles and just the right about of hot water. She closed her eyes laying back and thought about everything that Derek had said in the last two days.

Fran heard the music and she knew that Pen wasn't going to listen, "I guess Derek picked a girl just as stubborn as he is," she said with a sigh going in the living room and looking around for something to do, however the place was spotless, like it had been cleaned over and over. She could have sworn it was a pig sty the night before.

She went over to the TV finding the note from Derek, 'I need you to help her, not clean the apartment mom,' It read and she had to smile, 'I cleaned the place up and you better not go back and redo it either,'

"Baby boy you know me too well," Fran said before going to the bedroom and finding the inner door unlocked, apparently Derek had knew she'd need inside, "Pen I'm coming in decent or not," she said.

"OUT," Pen yelled however Fran just ignored her cutting the radio off and taking a seat on the toilet after putting the top down.

"I'm not leaving, and I won't get out," Fran said, "Since you won't talk to Derek we're going to have a talk," she said, "Now seeing as how less you want me to see everything again I don't think you're going anywhere, I think you should listen too," she said.

Pen sighed laying back, she had no intention of letting Fran see her naked again, one time was enough even if it was at the hospital, "Just cause you talk don't mean I'll do anything," she said crossing her arms.

"I don't care either way, but you can't keep pushing Derek away, he didn't do this to you, and I'd hate for you to wake up and realize that he's gone," Fran said, "He loves you, but there is only so much he can take, but the thing is Derek wouldn't leave, he'd stay and keep pushing and pushing until either you talked to him or just left," she said.

"You're wrong I'd never leave Derek, and he's not leaving me either," Pen said, "You don't know what its like, he raped me, he didn't go all the way, but what he did is rape to me, and I don't want to have sex, and I don't want to do anything but cuddle up with Derek, and forget what happened," she said, "But he just wants to talk, I don't, and until I feel like talking I will NOT talk," she said before flipping the radio back on, "Derek's the only one I will be talking to," she added, "You can leave whenever you want," she said.

"At least come and eat, I'll heat up the food," Fran said before she left.

Derek and Jeff were at the diner putting up the boards that were going to have to do until the glass came in the following week, "That's the last one," Jeff said, "Thanks for the help, Ruth said she wasn't going to stop running this place, it's been shot up five times since we opened it, three of them were done by one the gangs, the other two cops after the local gangs," he said, "It's still here though," he added.

"Now if my wife would have the same attitude," Derek said, "She hasn't came out the bedroom besides going to the bathroom, and that's connected to the bedroom," he said.

"It's never easy, it takes time, and Pen's trying to deal," Jeff said, "Give her some space, and just hold her," he said.

"You got some experience and just not telling me?" Derek asked.

"Junior year high school, we just got together, her ex-boyfriend thought it would be funny to show me who the real man was," Jeff said, "He got two years in jail, and left her outside my parents' house, my mom was nurse, Ruth doesn't really talk about it now, but it took her almost a year to get over it, some things just stay with you, and the only thing you can do is be there," he said.

"I'm sorry what the asshole did," Derek said, "At least she had you to help her," he said.

"It took my mom to get through to her, but after that I was there for her, and no matter what I wanted to do, I did what she wanted, and I don't regret it," Jeff said, "She did have one child, but it was still born, it was his, but I was there, like you are for Pen, I was going to raise that child as my own because I loved her, I wrote my name on the birth certificate before we buried her, and my name is on her head stone," he said swallowing the tears.

"You think she could talk to Pen?" Derek asked.

"Talk to Penelope about what?" Ruth asked coming outside with three glasses of tea.

"Thanks, honey," Jeff said giving her a kiss, "About Raven," he said.

"You don't have to, and I'm sorry about her," Derek said, "But I could use some help, she won't talk to me besides leave me alone," he said.

"Yeah, I can talk to her," Ruth said, "And I have dealt with it, I miss my daughter, but we're getting a second chance with this baby," she said putting her hand on her stomach.

"I'll see if I can't get her out the apartment," Derek said.

"I'll go by the apartment and talk to her," Ruth said, "Might be easier that way," she said.

"Okay, I'd love to stay, but I gotta go get Rachel, she's with Steven and Jenna, they took her to this kiddy fair thing that the elementary school was having, and I told Steven I'd be there by four," he said.

"Okay, and tell Steven to come by we'd like to see him while he's in town," Ruth said.

"I will," Derek said giving her a hug before he took off.

Derek got in the apartment with Rachel and he found Penelope standing in the living room looking around, "Hey," he said getting her attention.

"Hey, handsome," She said finally giving him a smile after two days, "I'd like to talk, if you're up for that," she said, "I talked to Ruth, she told me about Raven, and I know it could have been worse, but the thought of his mouth and hands on me, it freaks me out," Pen said.

Derek walked over to her wrapping her in a hug with Rachel between them, "I know, and I'm here, we can deal with this together, and move past it in time," he said.

"I agree, but can we do just one thing?" she asked.

"Sure, what is it?" Derek asked.

"Can we cuddle up with Rachel and watch some lame movie for while, I want to talk, but I just need to feel your arms around me right now," Pen said.

"Okay, we can talk after she goes to sleep," Derek said kissing her cheek before Penelope moved her head and kissed him on the lips, "I love you baby girl," he said.

"And I love you hot stuff," she said.

**TBC**

**AN2: it's calling for storms this weekend and I won't be home most the day Saturday so I won't be posting that day and if it storms this weekend either. Love writing, but can't risk this computer. **


	24. Coach Morgan

**Beating The Odds**

**Chapter 24**

**Coach Morgan**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. **

"So how you feel about this game?" Jesse asked.

"Well, I'm hoping that they actually listened to what I was telling them for starters," Derek said, "We've gotten lucky so far five games in and so far we've won them, by mire luck," he said.

"Yeah and baseball you can only steal bases so not like you can call a play, that's why I prefer basketball, football at least there you got something to go on," Jesse said.

"I'm just hoping that Pen comes," Derek said.

"Ah you need some time for booty call, I can give you fifteen minutes," Jesse said.

"No, she's just getting back to wanting me see her naked, sex isn't going to go right now," Derek said, "I gotta go talk to the boys, here's hoping they're wanting to listen today," he said with a sigh.

"I'll go with you, been doing this a year now, and I'm still not in with them," Jesse said before they went out to talk to the boys before the game.

"Are you going to the game?" Jenna asked, "They only have what six left in the season since last week that other team had to forfeit?" She asked.

"If I can finish this last math problem," Pen said, "There, I finally got it, I'm off to watch my husband coach now," she said with a smile, "You want to come with me since Nick's working?" she asked.

"Sure, might as well do some school activity for once," Jenna said, "I'll help you get Rachel ready and then we can go," she said getting up off the bed, "I never did thank you or him for giving us the apartment next door," she said.

"Derek and I are leaving come June seventh," Penelope said, "He graduates May tenth, me June fifth and then we're Virginia bound on the seventh of June," she said getting a book bag so they could take some stuff to eat and grabbing Rachel's diaper bag too.

"Sounds like fun," Jenna said, "Nick was telling me about you two leaving with Rachel," she said.

"I know he's your brother, and I'm sorry for this, but why the hell did he change his mind?" Pen asked, "He told Derek he could have Rachel he just wanted me, and he knew Rachel was his," she said.

"I don't know, he just changed all of a sudden, something did it, but whatever it was I'm glad," Jenna said, "When you three leave why you heading to Virginia, Nick didn't know that part," she said.

"Derek got a huge job offer, to work at the FBI, my husband's going to be a Federal Agent," Pen said, "I sent in some college apps to a lot of colleges around there, the one I got accepted into is three hours away from where he'd be working and training at," she said, "But it's the only one I wanted to go to in the beginning," she said going to the nursery to get Rachel.

"That's great," Jenna said.

"I know, Jake, he's a friend of ours, he works in recruiting and does undercover work, he found us a place," Pen said, "It's an hour away from where Derek's going to be working, and two hours from my college," Pen said, "I'm just scared you know, I looked into campus housing you know or a house off the campus, we were going to try that, and Derek was going to stay with Jake during the week, but being apart five days, that was too long for us," she said.

"That man of yours would die," Jenna said with smile.

"Jake found us the house, and it's already ready, we're going up there next week over spring break and staying in it with Rachel for the week," Pen said, "Rossi wanted to talk to Derek anyway, and I wanted to see the college, so it's a win win," Pen said.

"Yeah it is," Jenna said with a smile before she got the stroller and car seat helping Pen out with that before they left the apartment.

Derek was in the dug out with the team they were twenty minutes into the game, and were now batting, so far it was going great, and the team was leading by seven. "Come May are you leaving coach?" one the players asked.

"No," Derek said, "I'm leaving June seventh, the last game is the first," he said.

"So you're not leaving till then, why, I mean you graduate you're done with your commitment," the other player said.

"No I'm not, I have a contract with the school, until graduation day I'm here, I got a class to teach, and you all to coach," Derek said before getting up and going to where Jesse was at, "I don't know what is with these boys, it's like they're trying to shove me out the door," he said.

"They should be thanking you, if you hadn't agreed, there wouldn't have been a baseball team this year," Jesse said, "The principal was going to can the team," he said.

"I guess I'm just glad it's almost over, four years of college, two of them not knowing what the hell to do any more," Derek said, "Wills, you're up," he said when one the players came in.

"I know that," the teenager said giving Derek a look.

"Keep your smart mouth up and you will be sitting on the bench the rest of the game," Jesse said, "I'm sick and tired of you all mouthing off, get your heads in the game and stop talking back or you won't be playing the next game," he said looking at the four players that always gave attitude.

"You can't do that, our dad's would be all over your ass," Wills said.

"I know all of your dad's and I know that they're sick of hearing complaints," Jesse said, "Stop messing around, and show Morgan some damn respect, if he didn't agree to coach this team, none of you would be playing, nobody wanted to even give you a chance again, not after the last three years," he said.

Wills didn't say anything he just walked off onto the field, "Come June I'm gone, I really don't give a shit," Derek said, "I just know never to coach teenagers again," he said.

It was one out left in the game and it would be another win for the high school, and six games left in the season until school was out and Derek was done teaching and coaching. The bases were loaded and he was just hoping they could get through this without another locker room fight, after every game something would start and they'd end up being broke up.

They'd about lost the last game after the fight broke out before they got off the field, but he was hoping that two miles of running the field and the bleachers were going to help, he couldn't remember the last time a team hadn't gotten along at all.

Five minutes later a home run brought all the players in leading to another win, the boys were screaming and high fiving each other. It would be another fifteen before they all got out of there, even though they were at their school they had to get the equipment and stuff up.

"I'll get the stuff, you guys can go on and shower," Jesse said, "Wills, you however are helping me," he said.

"What the fuck, I just won this game again," he said.

"You did not win this game, we won this game," One of the other players said.

"Yeah right, I am the main player here, I am the…"

"You can save the damn speech you are not the only player on this damn team, it takes us all to win," one the guys said.

"The hell it does, I rule this team," Wills said.

"Enough," Derek said, "Wills help Jesse, and the rest of you hit the showers," he said.

"Why don't you can it Coach," Wills said, "I mean you are just here because you can't play any more," he said.

"You keep it up and you won't be either," Derek said, "I'm sick and tired of your smart mouth, and yeah I might have gotten hurt, and I can't play any more, but I would never do this kind of crap, and no college is going to take a player that thinks he is all that," he said.

All the players cheered, "Yeah Wills, you are fucking Rick's woman," one the players said.

"WHAT?" Rick yelled before he grabbed hold of Wills slamming him against the wall.

"What can I say she's a slut, she loves more than one guy," Wills said before he got punched in the face by Rick.

"Damn it," Derek groaned before he pulled them apart, "That's it, you're both benched, I'm tired of this, you two are at each others throats, every single game, until you learn how to play as a team you're done," he said.

"You can't do that," Rick yelled.

"He can and he has," Jesse said.

"You know, you two should forget Brit and go for Penelope, she'd take you both," one the other players said, "She was with this guy, and screwing with Nick Wells too," he said.

Jesse winced watching Derek tense up, "Guys cool it," he said praying they'd shut up.

"Nick said she was damn good lay, knows how to suck dick too," Rick said, "I don't share though, and she's screwing some older guy," he said.

"Hell I would fuck her in right here and now," Wills said, "Bet that pussy hers would be nice and tight, pregnant or not, she's got experience," he said.

"Shut up," Jesse said seeing the anger in Derek's eyes, "Leave now all of you," he said.

"Somebody said that she's always with the coach, I bet he's fucking her, just wait somebody finds out he's done for," Rick said.

"Derek, let it go," Jesse said, "You got too much to lose if you go after them," he said.

"They keep this shit up I'm done," Derek said before grabbing his clipboard and walking off.

Jesse sighed, he knew all too well how vicious the boys could be, except for three of them, who were actually great players, and they stayed away from the other players who always seemed to cause trouble. "I just hope you can make it to June," he said which was two months exactly from then.

"They won the game," Pen said with smile, "Poor Derek," she said though.

"What you talking about?" Jenna asked.

"Four of the players give him grief all the time, they're just looking for a reason to get him fired, that's why I've stayed out of the locker room less I knew they weren't there," Pen said, "They dare do a thing then they will find themselves erased from the school and I'm sure that the girls would love to know how small they are," she said with laugh.

"They're tiny?" Jenna asked as they walked down the bleachers going to the dug out.

"No, but I say they are," Pen said, "Hey Jesse," she said, "What's up with Derek?" she asked.

"Same problem, the four assholes," Jesse said, "I thought he was going to kill them when they started taking stabs at you," he said.

"What they say this time?" Pen asked.

"The main thing I know is they wanna do you, and Rick keeps saying you are with Derek, so I'd stay clear of him, he finds out and you two are in big, his dad works at the police station," Jesse said.

"I know," Pen said, "But he don't know that his dad knows, I chewed his ass out few months back," she said, "I told him he says word one then the affair he'd been having would be public knowledge," she said.

"Just be careful," Jesse said, "I gotta go, the boys are alone in the locker room, and they always get into a fight," he said getting the equipment before he left.

Derek was sitting in the office when Dilion one the other players came in, "Hey coach, you do know there are three of us that need you here right?" he asked, "You walk away and we suffer too," he said, "I gotta go, I hope you don't quit because of them, you're a great coach, and I'm sorry about what happen to Penelope I'm glad she's okay," he said before leaving.

"Hey Dilion," Derek said getting up and going after him.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"I haven't left yet, and I don't plan on it," Derek said giving him a smile.

"Thanks coach and don't worry about Rick and them, they are just assholes, they talk a big game, but they don't have any," Dilion said before he left.

Derek closed the door before shutting off the lights and sitting down, he needed to think, six games to go, and four players that wouldn't listen, things were just going to have to change.

**TBC**

**AN: there are only like six or seven chapters left in this series **


	25. Explaining To Do

**Beating The Odds**

**Chapter 25**

**Explaining To Do**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Derek walked into the apartment finding Nick sitting on the couch, and what Wills said came back to him. He put his bag down walking over to Nick, "You have some explaining to do and now," he said.

"What did I do?" Nick asked.

"You been telling some guys what great lay my wife is?" Derek asked, "Seems like you got a big mouth when my players start talking about fucking her in the dug out," he said.

"What, I didn't say shit," Nick said.

"You think I'm going to believe you, after last year?" Derek yelled.

"What's wrong?" Jenna asked coming out the bathroom.

"You're brother's about to get his ass kicked," Derek said, "Get up now," he said to Nick.

"Penelope," Jenna said watching her brother get up, "You might want to get out here," she said.

"I didn't say shit," Nick said.

"You didn't tell the guys that I was with Pen?" Derek asked.

"No, I might have said she's lucky, or getting lucky, I was drunk," Nick said.

Derek punched him in the face, sending him back into the wall behind them, "NO, you went and told them she was a good lay, I left two of them were talking about you and her in the diner, now you want to explain that one?" Derek said grabbing Nick's shirt collar and pushing him against the wall, "You don't want to be friends, you're just buying your time so you can get in her pants again," he said.

"The hell I am," Nick said, "I just want to see my daughter," he said.

"She's not your fucking daughter, you gave her up," Derek said, "Now I better hear the right answers soon or I'll kick your ass again," he said.

Penelope came out the bedroom in shock, "Derek let him go," she said.

"Let him get his ass kicked," Jenna said, "He told those guys about you and him," she said.

"NICK, DEREK," Pen yelled, but they weren't listening.

"Did you tell them?" Derek asked.

"I was drunk," Nick said, "I was pissed off at you, I might have let it slip," he said before Derek punched him, "But it was last year," Nick said.

"Derek," Pen yelled, "Stop it now," she said going over to them, "Stop NOW," she shouted getting between them, which had been difficult, but she pushed Derek back.

"He lays a hand on you and he's ass is dead," Derek said, "I don't give a damn, I don't trust him and I never will," he said.

"If you're going to be an ass, then you need to leave," Pen said, "Take Rachel and Jenna and go do something," she said.

"You think I'm leaving him alone with you, then you really have gone mad," Derek said.

"Come on Nick," Pen said taking him to the bathroom to clean the blood off his face, "You are on the damn couch tonight," she said to Derek, before going in the bathroom slamming the door behind her.

"Damn you pissed off," Nick said sitting on the toilet seat.

"Well he pissed me off, he shouldn't have hit you, I know he's pissed off, those damn teenagers are giving him hell and how dare you say that about me," Pen said getting some water in the sink before she took the cloth and started cleaning the blood away.

"You sure you want to be in this bathroom alone with me?" Nick asked, "He might think we're doing something, after all, you did screw me on the back the truck," he said.

"Worst mistake I ever made," Pen said.

"What?" Nick asked pulling away, "I thought we had something, like when we made Rachel, I love you Pen, I thought you loved me too," he said.

"I did love you Nick, but you changed, I changed, I'm not that wild girl I was that night, and I want be her again," Pen said, "Not with you," she said, "I'm sorry that you think we can be that way again, but it won't happen, I love Derek, Nick," she said.

"Then I guess I got no hope of being best friends with you again," Nick said.

"Not the way you want to, Nick, we haven't been friends since you left for Texas when we were fifteen," Pen said moving to lean against the wall, "The sad thing is, before I meet Derek, I thought we were supposed to be together, I cried over you for months, Nick, but it don't matter any more," she said.

"Yeah, you're married and having baby with Derek," Nick said, "I didn't want to leave you, I changed because I didn't want to have my heart ripped out again, my dad made us leave, I loved you Penelope, it wasn't meaningless when we were fourteen and I made love to you, that was all real," Nick said, "I don't want you to go to Virginia, stay here in Chicago, go to NWU with me," he said standing up.

"ODU has a lot of great things, and computer classes that I want to do," Pen said before she realized that Nick was really close to her, "Nick," she said, "I need you to…" she said about to move, but instead Nick moved closer, "No," she said before he kissed her.

Nick tried to deepen the kiss, but Pen kept her mouth shut, she was shocked, she could have sworn that Nick was trying to change, "I love you, Pen," he said.

"No," Pen said pushing him away, "This is not happening, or so help me God, you will be out of here in a heart beat," she said.

"One kiss, please?" Nick asked before Penelope pushed him away going to the bedroom where Nick followed her, "I'm just asking for one kiss, please," Nick said.

Of course Nick walked right into his death wish, with Derek standing there luckily he was holding Rachel, "Nick leave," Pen said but Derek put Rachel in the play pen and went over to Nick.

"Did you just ask her to kiss you?" Derek asked.

Nick knew he was screwed and if he got his ass kicked now, maybe it wouldn't be so bad, "No," he said moving away from Derek going to Pen and pulling her into his arms and he kissed her right in front of Derek.

"Oh my god," Jenna said from the door before Nick was jerked away from Penelope and landed on the floor after Derek punched him in the face knocking him back.

Pen was standing there shocked before she heard Derek's voice coming through her mind, "You kiss my fucking wife," he yelled kicking Nick in the ribs, "Get the hell out of the apartment," he said grabbing Nick by the back of the neck and walking him to the door, "Stay the hell out too," he said.

Jenna sighed; she should have known that Nick would screw everything up, "I'll go with him, make sure he don't get drunk again," she said, "I'm sorry," she said to Pen before leaving the apartment.

"Don't say it," Pen said looking at Derek with tears in her eyes, before going over and picking Rachel up, "I just can't believe that in three years I lost my best friend," she said, "Why can't he see I'm happy," She asked with tears in her eyes, "He used to be a great guy, he saved me from getting my ass kicked few times, and Travis was scared of him, but I don't get it any more," she said looking down at Rachel, "You'll be a year old next month," she said.

Derek went over and sat down beside her, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lose it," he said, "He pisses me off," he said.

"He kissed me in front of you, Jenna can stay, but Nick has to go," Pen said, "I thought that maybe things had changed, but he's just the same guy he was before he left, he's not the friend he was when I was fourteen turning fifteen, or the one that got me away from Travis," she said.

Derek pulled her in his arms, "I'm sorry for kicking his ass, but he deserved it," he said.

"I know," Pen said looking up at him, "I'll just be glad when June seventh gets here, I want to leave, I love your mom and our family and friends, but I want away from Nick," she said.

"Till then I think the best thing is that he not be around you or Rachel," Derek said.

"And you stay away from him too, I don't need you in trouble because of this," Pen said, "Let's just go watch some TV," she said.

"K," Derek said giving her a kiss.

Monday morning and they only had one day till spring break and they'd have till the following Tuesday off. Derek got in his classroom finding Nick there, "I hope you enjoyed kicking my ass, because as of now, this whole school knows you've been fucking Pen, and I'd say by tonight the school boards going to know all about it too," he said before he left the classroom with smile.

"Damn it," Derek said before going after Nick, however that's when he noticed the flyers on the lockers with him and Penelope on them, how in the hell Nick got their wedding photo he didn't know, but it was on the papers.

Pen groaned slamming her locker door before she went to the principal's office, "Can I make an announcement sir?" She asked, "I really need to do this," she said.

"Penelope," he said before she turned the PA system on.

"HI everybody, my name's Penelope Morgan, that's right Morgan, I'm married to Derek Michael Morgan, he's the baseball coach and he teaches some he Psych classes here, however, the thing is, we are being attacked by Nick Wells, he's my ex boyfriend," she said, "I am eighteen years old, and I looked it up, we did not break any rules when I married Derek, and Nick, you will not use this to black mail us, you kissed me last night and you asked for a beat down, and I will not ever love you again, and we are no longer friends," Pen said, "Derek, sorry, but I had to do this," she said, "The baby I'm having is Derek's, I'm not a slut like you all think, Rachel, my daughter is Nick's yes, but it was a mistake on my part, but I got Rachel out of that and I'd never change that for the world," she said, "Love you, hot stuff," she added flipping the system off, "You can suspend me if you want, but you know it'll never show up in the system," she said.

"Consider Spring break your punishment," the principal said stunned, "And don't you ever do that again," he said.

"I promise, oh, does this mean I can have sex with Derek in his office?" she asked with smile.

"NO," he said with his mouth still open.

"Later sir," Penelope said before she got her books and left the office.

Principal Williams sat down stunned, in all his years he'd never meet anyone like Penelope, and he shook his head with a smile, "Nick Wells report to the Principal's office," he said flipping the PA back on, "Nick Wells in my office now," he said over the school, and everybody turned to look at Nick who was no longer smiling.

Penelope walked towards Derek's classroom and she went in and right in front of the whole class she kissed him, before walking back out and going to her first class.

"Oh my god, she's your wife," one the girls said.

Derek smiled, watching his baby girl leave, "Yeah she is," he said, "And I'm going to spank your ass woman," he said to himself watching the door close when she left.

**TBC**

**AN: I know that would never happen in a real school, but this is fiction, and I couldn't resist.**


	26. Spring Break Starts

**Beating The Odds**

**Chapter 26**

**Spring Break Starts**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

"We'll be back in a week," Derek said, "Jake's meeting us at the airport," he added making sure that Rachel was in the car seat securely.

"I'll drive the car back," Jeff said putting the last two bags in the car's trunk, "You sure you two aren't going for real?" he teased.

"No, most of that's Pen and Rachel's, I got one bag for clothes and then one for some other stuff," Derek said, "The other six are theirs," he said with smile giving Rachel a kiss before he shut the door.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," Jenna said, "I over slept," she added.

"It's cool, Pen's coming out in minute," Derek said, "Are you coming with us?" He asked.

"No, I decided to stay here," Jenna said, "Sure my brother took off and just left me, and I got no friends besides you and Pen, but I'm going to be fine, and plus I am going to NWU so don't want to visit ODU," she said.

"Don't worry, Ruth already said she's staying with us till you two get back with Rachel," Jeff said, "Nick shouldn't have left you, even if he was hurting for the other reasons," he said.

"That's the way our family works, my parents didn't want a girl so they dumped me, Nick is heartbroken he leaves too," Jenna said, "I mean he left San Fran with our parents all those years ago, and he wanted Pen then, but he lost her and he can't deal with that, I get it, I'm still trying to get over Phoenix, my baby's dad, but he died, Pen just didn't love him any more," she said.

"Yeah, but I'm still trying to figure why he'd just abandon you again," Derek said, "When we get back Pen and me are going to start going through our stuff, since in exactly two months high school and college will be over for us," he said, "You're welcome to stay in that apartment since I'm moving in with her, the school knows, and seeing as how the high school has spring break I got no work, and when Pen announced it to the whole school that we're together it don't matter any more," he said.

"Good thing that the school board felt the same way," Jeff said, the last two days had been hell, Derek had about lost his job, but with the good word from not only the students from his classes, and all the people that knew, the school board didn't fire him, but Nick had been suspended before he'd taken off.

"That wouldn't have mattered, sure it would have killed me, but I got Pen, Rachel, and the baby that's on the way, without them I got nothing, the future don't mean shit without those three," Derek said before Penelope came out the door, "Like now," he said before kissing her, they were starting to get back to sharing kisses the one she'd given him three days earlier in his classroom had been the at least sixth in good while since Rodney had happened.

"MMM, I come outside and am greeted by my hot stuff with a kiss," Pen said, "I love this," she said wrapping her arms around his neck before giving him another kiss.

"Well we better hit the road, Jake will be wondering where you three are," Jeff said, "Ruth's at the diner waiting for you, she said that if you like you can start that job today."

"It's spring break and you want to work?" Pen asked.

"Nick was ticket around here, he's gone, so I gotta get job now, and there is the car, insurance and all that other stuff he left me with," Jenna said, "I'll see you three when you get back," she said before giving Pen and Derek a hug, "Take care of my niece," she added looking at Rachel.

"Why don't you get a bag and come with us," Pen offered.

"I don't want to, got a few things to do here," Jenna said, "I'll see you when you get back, and Pen, thank you for not hating me," she said.

"Your brother is the ass not you, Jen," Penelope said before hugging her again, "I'll call you when we get there," she said before getting in the front seat of the car.

Derek and Penelope walked into the house that Jake had found for them in Quantico, Virginia that night at almost midnight. Jake had taken them to his house to get changed and stuff before they went out to eat and he showed them around some. Afterwards they'd stayed at Jake's just relaxing and having fun in his pool, which he'd put in when he'd moved to the new house.

"I just want to go to bed," Pen said flopping on the bed, they'd called when they got to Jake's to say they were okay and now they were both tired. Rachel had fell asleep hours before when they'd been at Jake's house.

"Let me get her in to sleep and we can," Derek said with a smile carrying his daughter over to the crib that Jake had borrowed from a friend.

"I just can't believe that this house will be ours in two months it's like huge," Pen said getting up and going to the top the bed pulling the covers back screaming when she saw the spider, "Derek," she was expecting the little thing and she took off running to her husband.

"What?" Derek asked glad that Rachel didn't wake up.

"There's a spider on the bed," she said.

Derek had to laugh, he knew his wife's fears, and spiders were on the top of that list besides the nightmare.

"You think this is funny?" Pen asked, "You keep laughing and you'll find yourself on the floor," she said.

"You sure you want that, that's where the spiders are at, who would protect you from them then?" Derek asked with smile.

"You, you, this is not funny," she said before leaving the room in a huff.

"Your mom is a drama queen," Derek said to Rachel few minutes later before he went after his wife, "Baby girl I'm sorry," he said sitting beside her on the couch.

"I'm sorry too," Pen said, "It's just I don't like surprises any more, after the diner, Rodney getting out that surprised us, so I don't like finding stuff I don't expect," she said.

"I didn't mean to laugh it was the way you looked when you screamed out, and you ran over to me," Derek said, "I was also happy, you've been running to the bathroom and locking yourself in it with the nightmares, but now, now you come to me, I was happy, and you were screaming over a spider," he added.

"I know I've come ways since everything, but I'm still scared at night Derek, I close my eyes, I sometimes can picture his face, feel his mouth and hands on my body," Pen said leaning into his side.

"I wish I could take that away, I don't know how you feel, I've never had that happen to me," Derek said, "It could have when I was younger, but somebody was watching out for me," he said, "I know that somebody was watching over you, he could have finished the job, and I don't know if I could have let it go," he said.

"Rodney and Raymond are still alive, sure Ray might never walk again, but Rodney's going to get payback some how," Pen said, "I'm just terrified he's going to do something to me or Rachel," she said.

"You listen to me, he's not getting near you, or our daughter again," Derek said, "How about we forget about Rodney, Ray, Nick, and everything of the last two months or rather the last year and just think about now?" he asked.

"I just wish I could block everything out you know, but I still can't, I hear his voice still, I can hear him talking, and I don't want some stupid shrink to tell me I have problems, or some group therapy crap," Pen said.

"Then talk to me," Derek said turning to face her, "While we're away, talk to me, tell me how you feel," he said wiping the tears away.

"I don't know where to start, and it won't work, the school counselor was trying to mandate therapy," she said.

"You are my wife, the mother of our children; I know what you need not some college grad shrink telling you anything," Derek said.

"What if I can't, what if it never leaves?" Pen asked.

"Tonight let's just go to bed, and I'll keep those bad dreams away, and in the morning, we can start talking," Derek said.

"Okay, I'll try," Pen said before she hugged him, "I just want to have sex with you and not see him," she said with tears running down her face, "That's what I'm scared of the most, and I can't stop feeling him," she added hugging Derek as she cried.

Derek held her, he was glad she'd finally talked, after that first night, she'd stopped talking again, then when Nick happened she closed up again. The school's psychologist thought they'd started dating because of that till she found out they were married; she was the one that gave them hell over it

Penelope had went to the school board and told them if they fired him, then they were going to regret it, because she'd make them pay for destroying their lives before she gave a little demonstration of what she had in store for them, it had been in the office of course, and she'd said there would never be any proof she did it either.

Derek was sure the little thing she'd done, which had been hacking into the school records, and not just changing her last name to Morgan, but changing her grade in his class the semester before. They had ruled in his favor and he'd been relieved since no job meant he would graduate on time.

Derek picked his Goddess up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom putting her on the bed. He'd let her cry herself to sleep, while he'd held her, he was hoping she'd sleep through the night. Even months after it, she still couldn't fully sleep, and the baby kicked a lot these days too, he couldn't believe two more months everything was changing.

Penelope would be going to college, and he'd be joining the FBI after the boot camp from hell according to Jake, he'd told them some things on the way to Virginia that day.

The only thing that he wanted to know was what was going to happen to Jenna. Nick had just abandoned her like he'd done his daughter, and that pissed him off even more. She was only seventeen; she'd got into school when she'd been four, which meant it would be another year before she'd be eighteen, but she was graduating and going to college in Chicago.

Derek sighed giving Pen a kiss before he took her shoes and socks off tossing them on the floor before he took his shirt and jeans off getting into bed himself after he checked on Rachel.

"Some how it's going to be okay," Derek said rolling over and putting his arms around Pen, "I love you so much, baby girl, and I can't wait to see this little boy or girl," he said putting his hand on her growing stomach.

"I can't wait to have your baby," Pen said placing her hand on his resting her head against him before they both went to sleep.

**TBC**

**AN: Spring break has just begun for them and it's only going to have more surprises along the way. **

**AN2: I don't know when I'll be able to post tomorrow since I won't be home and it's season finally time of my shows, but I'll work to get at least one chapter up of LC for you all long as there are no storms.**


	27. ODU Day

**Beating The Odds **

**Chapter 28**

**ODU Day**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy. This is my dream college so I'm using it. I also am using the information for now since I don't know where to find it for 1993 or '94 which is the year Pen is going. **

Penelope was sitting in the huge kitchen in their house, well it would be when they came here in another three months. She was looking down at the piece of paper she was holding, and she couldn't help but want to cry. The college she wanted to go to wasn't going to be possible. She only got a partial scholarship and it only covered four thousand both semesters which meant she had to find almost five thousand more dollars since the tuition was eight thousand, three hundred and sixty-four dollars fall and spring.

That didn't even include if she wanted to go in the summer which would be four-thousand one hundred and eighty-two dollars, and that was only six credits then. The other two semesters were twelve credit hours, which since they had a house and stuff wouldn't cost as much as it would have since she had room and board.

She'd also take off the meal plan which had put the tuition at thirty thousand dollars with lots more numbers after that. For three semesters she owed twenty-one thousand two hundred and seventy-seven bucks. She could pay it each semester or two semesters together, but she had to find a way to pay for the tuition because not going wasn't an option.

"What you got there?" Derek asked sitting down beside her, "That from the college?"

"Yeah I got four letters, I got in for sure, but I owe about five thousand each semester, they're only paying four thousand each semester and nothing for summer," Pen said, "If I went in the summer I could graduated a year early maybe even three semesters early, but I don't have this kind of money," she said.

"If you really want to go and I know you do, there are always ways," Derek said, "My dad set this college fund up for me when I was little, only problem after he died it sorta didn't get added on to, I never really spent it, I got the athletic scholarship and until this past year I didn't know about it," he said.

"I can't use that money," Pen said.

"Why not, it's for college, and you are not going to work two jobs trying to make it, trust me that was my freshmen year, I got the scholarship, but after football season, I was working at the diner, and helping Jeff with houses, I'm not letting you do that, there's enough in there for the fall, and we can start saving now for the spring and summer," Derek said before giving her a kiss, "I love you baby girl, and you worrying over this is not good for you or our baby," he said moving his hand over her stomach.

"You want to do the tour with one those lame guides, or our own?" Pen asked, "I thought we could go around and just look, I don't want some boring facts, I want the real experience," she said.

Derek picked Rachel up out of the car seat, "Real experience doesn't come until you're going here," he teased.

"If you weren't holding her I would smack your arm," Pen said, "You know what I mean, I want to walk around with you and take it all in, come August I'll be going here and you'll be a Federal Agent doing who knows what," she said.

"Terms profiler," Derek said, "Rossi offered me the job, I gotta take all these classes for about six months maybe, but if I can get through them he offered me a spot on his team," he said.

"A spot on his team?" Pen asked, "Like what he does goes out and gets in the minds of all those people, you'd be away a lot, you do know that right?" she asked.

"I know, and we're just starting out, but it'll be at least next February before I'd be going out there on the road," Derek said, "It's either that or I work on the FBI's bomb team, I thought about that, about two years, then do the profiling part, I don't' want to be away from you, or our kids," he said.

"You have to do what is best for not just us but you Derek, I won't get in the way of what you want, and you've been talking about that profiling thing for while now, at least to Jeff, I heard you," she said.

"Eavesdropper," he teased before they started walking, "Okay where to first?" he asked.

"Main office to get the map and I'm telling that woman she's not welcome on my tour, sure sometimes it's nice to have a person, but I got you, and we both know that if Rachel has somebody near her that she doesn't know she'll start crying," Pen said, "Ever since that asshole took her from me in the diner she's been screaming if anybody gets near her."

"I remember," Derek said wrapping his arm around her waist holding to the stroller with one as they walked.

"If I had planned on living on campus I would been in Whitehurst hall, I haven't told the woman to take me off that list yet, gotta do that why we're here, I was going to start in the summer, but their summer classes start in May I don't graduated till June," Pen said.

"Coed dorm, are you trying to get lucky, baby girl?" Derek asked with smile before he kissed her.

"I'm only getting lucky with you hot stuff," Penelope said wrapping her arms around his neck before kissing him again. They didn't have to keep it a secret here, they didn't back home either now, but for the longest time they had. It felt wonderful just to be able to kiss without worrying who would see.

After touring few of the buildings and Pen sitting in on a class while Derek and Rachel did their own thing for the forty-five minutes they went outside finding a spot on the grass and sat down on the blanket which Derek had went back to the car and got.

"That was the best forty-five minutes," Pen said, "I talked to the teacher afterwards, she was actually nice, she said that the class was for the upper classmen but they had another one for freshmen," she said with smile, "They design codes, and the graduate classes if you are lucky your internship could be for either the FBI or one the local law enforcement agencies that need higher security," she said going on about writing computer programs for security and other things as well.

"You are excited," Derek said, "I'm glad, I won't have to worry about you being bored," he teased before opening the food containers.

"Where did you get pizza at?" Pen asked.

"Okay so I went to that pizza place down the road, I walked there and got us couple slices each and some bread sticks for Rachel," Derek said opening that container too.

"Thanks for coming with me today, I know you could have went with Jake to that FBI thing, but you came here," she said.

"That FBI thing is a lecture, and it's actually for one of the upper classes here," Derek said, "I thought we could go after lunch," he said.

"You tricky devil," Pen said, "Okay I'll go on one condition, I went by and checked some stuff out, I want Jenna to come here with us, they got the program that she's going to NWU for, and she wouldn't be alone when the baby come," Pen said.

"There's plenty of room at the house, I mean he got a two story that has like six bedrooms, trust me there is room," Derek said, "When we get back we can talk to her," he said breaking off a piece of the bread stick and giving it to Rachel.

She had moved from baby foods into eating solid foods, but she was picky at the food that she'd eat. "Dada," she said reaching for Derek when he looked at Pen.

"I think our daughter doesn't want you paying attention to me," Pen said before Derek picked Rachel up, she'd been sitting up on her own, but he always spoiled her by picking her up.

"Dada dada dada," Rachel said squealing the last dada.

"You just want to talk don't you?" Derek asked, "How about you say mama," he said.

"Dada," Rachel said looking at her mom.

"Silly little girl," Pen said, "Your daddy got you?" She asked, "What do you want to do today huh?" she asked moving so she was sitting beside Derek.

"Mommy," Rachel said but she was holding onto Derek trying to get his pizza, but he held it up, she couldn't eat the pepperoni or onions since they upset her tummy.

Pen took the pepperoni off her piece and the onions before feeding it to Rachel before leaning against her dad again, "She wanted some pizza too," Pen said, "What are we going to do when I have this baby, I know that he or she will be two months old when I go to college, but I thought about taking evening classes, but I don't think that would work," she said.

"No it wouldn't, the Bureau's got a daycare for it's Agents, I could drop her off there in the mornings, one of our Agents run it, at least Jake told me about it," Derek said, "That way we can be at work and college during the mornings and afternoons, I'd get off around five depending, and if your last class was at three, then you could pick her up," he said.

"True, that would work out, oh and I thought we could find a really great guy for Jenna," Penelope said before she took a bite of her pizza.

"One thing at a time, Goddess, we haven't even dealt with her coming here," Derek said giving Rachel another piece of pizza, "At least we know she likes pizza now," he said.

"She takes after us in the food department less it's green she'll eat it," Pen said, "Well you'll eat green beans, and I can't even say the other it's just gross," she said putting her arm around Derek and leaning against him watching Rachel eat, "I love this, just us three, nobody to bother us, no bad thoughts," she said.

"So, no nightmares last night?" Derek asked.

"Not a one, other wise I would have woken you up like promised," Pen said.

"Okay," he said.

"I thought while you're in that lecture, I could go to the library," Pen said, "I want to look around see what they have," she replied.

"And not let me show off my wife?" Derek asked.

"Show me off what you mean show me off?" Pen asked.

"Jake's not the only Agent going to be there, they have six Agents all week, but fine go to the library, you want me to keep Rachel with me?" he asked.

"No, I got it covered," Pen said, "Plus she's asleep, and we know she takes at least two hour naps," she replied with a smile.

"Alright, I'll meet you at the library in hour," Derek said giving her a kiss before Rossi came up behind them.

"Save that for your bedroom," He teased, "Come on you two, I want to introduce you to somebody," Rossi said.

"I was going to the library," Penelope said.

"You can go later, the director is actually here today, which is rare and Derek's going to be working at the FBI so that means you'll be part of that," Rossi said.

"Okay, just don't make me talk to a large crowd," Pen said before they followed him in the lecture hall, "Like say hundred some students," she said looking around at the class.

**TBC**

**AN: Happy Memorial Day hope you're having fun and if you have the day off yeah. If you're working hope this helps when you read.**


	28. Night Out VA

**Beating The Odds**

**Chapter 28**

**Night Out VA**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

"Come on Jake, it's one night can't you watch her?" Pen asked giving him the best puppy dog face she could.

"Absolutely not," Jake said, "I don't baby sit, I'll play with here, but I won't baby sit while you two go off and do your dating thing," he said, "My sister can't get me to baby sit and you won't either," he added.

"Told you he wouldn't," Derek said, "We got one more person, and let's home he doesn't say no right off," he said before going to the living room and picking up the phone.

"Who are you calling?" Penelope asked.

"Got a favor to ask you and since you made me talk to all those students, you owe me," Derek said with smile.

"What?" Rossi asked on the other end, "What kind of favor?"

"Watching my daughter for the night," Derek said, "I'm not taking no for an answer either since Jake refused," he added.

"Morgan, why would I want to baby sit for you, besides that favor?" Dave asked.

"Because I will cry if you don't," Pen said taking the phone, "I am hormonal and I want a night out," she said sniffing, "Please, you made me go in there with him," she said whimpering.

"Okay just don't you start crying," Rossi said, "You do and I won't baby sit," he said.

"Thank you thank you thank you," Pen squealed, "Soon as we get finished here we'll be over," she said.

"I'll come there," Rossi said, "Don't need you two getting lost here," he said with smile even though they couldn't see it.

"I'll see you in a few minutes," Pen said before she hung up the phone, "Rachel is going to love this," she said.

"Or cry like she does with me," Jake said.

"I doubt that, I mean he got her to stop crying Monday," Pen said, "He just picked her up and she stopped."

"Your daughter is nine months old and she's got favorites, I see how it goes," Jake teased, "Come here cutie pie, how about we go outside and sit," he said picking Rachel up.

"Just don't let her stay in the sun too long," Derek said, when Jake went out the side door with Rachel.

"At least she didn't break into tears this time," Pen said before they went to get ready.

Dave pulled up twenty minutes later going around the side the house, since the front door still needed to be fixed, if you opened it the door fell off. "You telling me you're not around there fixing that door?" he asked Jake sitting down beside his friend.

"Derek told me to leave it, he'll fix it before they leave," Jake said.

"Hand the munchkin over, and go fix the door," Rossi said, "We got the day off, and you owe me," he replied.

"How do I owe you?" Jake asked.

"You knew I had plans tonight," Dave said.

"What can I say," Jake laughed before he got up, "I'll go fix the door then I'm out of here," he replied.

"See you gotta boss him around before he'll do something," Rossi said before Rachel gave him a smile, "That's right, gotta know how to play him, but you better not even think about boys for years," he warned

"Derek gave her that speech few months back, he also told her don't you dare date a guy like Nick," Pen said.

"Who's Nick?" Rossi asked.

"The dumb ass best friend of mine, err scratch that ex best friend that got me pregnant, but Derek's her dad," Penelope said, "He put his name on the birth certificate when we got married, he adopted her too," she said.

"Sounds like Nick wasn't great guy after all," Dave said.

"He was, we were so close when we were kids, but sex changes stuff, we fell in love, and then it got screwed to hell," Pen said, "His dad was in the military, they moved to Texas when we were fifteen, I didn't see him again till last year, or rather the year before," she said looking at Rachel, "My ex boyfriend got me drunk at a party, made it like I wanted it, Nick found me in the bedroom and he took me home," she said, "He was actually sweet that night, and I screwed things up then, kept wanting to do it and then nine months later I had Rachel," she said with smile.

"Nick's gone now?" he asked.

"Yeah, he ditched his sister Jenna and took off after he kissed me right in front of Derek, he got the shit beat out of him, Jenna's pregnant and he just left her alone," Pen said, "It pisses me off, he did it to me too, sure I'm not his sister but still, it's not right," she said before she heard the door open.

"You ready to go, baby girl?" Derek asked.

"Yep, we'll be back before too late," Penelope said before she got up, "Thanks for the help,"

"And for getting Jake to fix that door," Derek said before they left after giving Rachel hugs and kisses.

"Be a good girl for him, sweetie," Penelope said.

Derek smiled watching Pen, so far their night had been fun they'd gone to dinner at one the local restaurants that Jake had told them about. Now they were at a night club that was for all ages, which had surprised them, but they didn't have to bribe the guy to get Pen inside.

"I still want to know what you would done if he'd said no?" Pen asked.

"Snuck you in the back after I got in," Derek said kissing her.

Pen wrapped her arms around his neck getting lost in the music and the kiss before she felt somebody tap on her shoulder, "Can I cut in?" some woman asked eyeing Derek.

"NO," Pen snapped, "You can back away from my husband," she said.

Derek held back from saying something, the woman had been eyeing him since they walked in and Pen was already pissed about it, or jealous rather, "Sorry I didn't know you two were together," the woman said.

"Not together, I'm pregnant or are you blind, you've been watching him since we got in here, and if you haven't seen us kissing then you're insane," Pen said, "Since we were when you interrupted," she added.

Derek put his arms around her, "Look, I'm married, and not into you, so just leave us alone," he said.

"Not into me you must be blind," The woman said.

"No, I'd rather be with my wife than somebody I don't love," Derek replied before he turned around with Pen and went back to their table, "Sorry," he said.

"She's a fucking bitch, she's seen us this whole time," Pen said, "I want to get out of here," she replied.

"Don't let her ruin this, come on, we only got three more days here, and I still gotta have that special night," Derek said kissing her

"Derek," Pen said before he put his arm around her waist moving it up under her shirt.

"I love you baby girl, I want to have us again," he said kissing her neck.

"Somebody's going to see us," Penelope said.

Derek didn't say anything instead he moved his hand down against her hip, they were in the back corner of the club in one of the booths. The place was mostly dark few lights here and there to see by, but it was dim, and nobody would notice what they were doing, "There's a memory that I want to wipe from your mind," he said moving his hand farther down, "One that I saw, and was pissed about,"

Pen moaned against his neck, "Diner?" she asked.

"Yes," Derek replied sliding his hand up making her skirt go too, "I like when you wear this one, it goes great with your eyes," he said before kissing her again moving his hand farther up till it was up against her sex.

Pen whimpered holding his head to her neck as he continued to nip and suckle the skin there. She closed her eyes feeling his lips go lower glad the place was dimly lit as he kissed the tops of her breast that were exposed with the shirt she had on, "Goes with your eyes," she moaned feeling his tongue go between her breasts as his finger slid inside of her moving against her clit, "Derek," she gasped feeling him moving his finger over her clit before he added a second one.

"You're so wet, baby girl," he whispered against her ear, before he opened the second button on her shirt having more of her cleavage.

Pen moaned leaning her head back against Derek's other arm that was behind her head, "Hot stuff, we're going to get caught," she said before she bit down on her lip feeling his fingers moving faster against her clit she arched her back trying not to cry out as she felt the build up finally explode around her.

Derek leaned over kissing her so she wouldn't scream out, he knew her too well, he kissed her until they were both breathless panting against each other, "If you don't scream out we won't get caught," he said.

"Wish I could get under this booth, I'd make few memories too," Pen said reaching down moving her hand over his erection through his jeans, "Let's go to the car, wish we had mine," she said with a wicked grin before buttoning her shirt back up and fixing her skirt.

"I got a surprise for you," Derek said before they left the club going out to the car before he drove them back to their house, but instead of going inside they went around back, "Midnight swim?" he asked as they walked down to the pond that happened to be on their land.

"I don't do fish," Pen said.

"It happens to be fish free, it used to be for ducks, but when the old owner left the ducks went with," Derek said, "What you say?"

"Why not," Penelope said shimming out the skirt and pulling her top off, before Derek got undressed, "You better hope that Rossi doesn't see the car and come looking," she replied.

"I told him if he sees the car not to come looking," Derek said before he took her hand, "Let's just hope it's not cold," he replied before he jumped in splashing her with the cool water.

"Derek Morgan," Pen squealed before he grabbed her hand pulling her in letting her fall into his arms, "You are dead," she said before she felt his mouth on her breast, "If you dare not finish," she added.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he said letting her stand up before he moved them back against the bank kissing her as his hands moved over her body.

Penelope moaned leaning against him as he got her body going again, this night out was going to turn into to more than a night out. She wanted this for the first time and wasn't going to push him away either, "Don't stop," she said feeling him against her.

Derek tilted her chin up looking into her eyes before he slowly moved inside of her, "Wrap your legs around me," he said before he took hold of her bottom helping her. He placed his hands around her back wrapping her in his arms moving slow in and out building the pleasure.

"Derek, oh god," Pen cried out digging her nails into his back as she felt him moving against her walls, "So damn tight," she whimpered moving her head back against the bank.

Derek held onto her hips picking up the pace moving in and out making her scream out in pleasure, he groaned feeling her clawing at his back, but he didn't care, it was turning him on, almost a month maybe longer without sex, his hand wasn't working any more nor were the cold showers, "Baby girl," he moaned before he bit down on her neck sucking on it as he thrust in and out as he released into her moving faster and faster till he felt her cum as he groaned feeling her hot heat around him, with the cool water around their bodies.

Inside the house Rossi was trying to get Rachel to go to sleep, but every time he walked away she'd start crying again, "Okay I give," He said picking her up and going over to the rocking chair that Jake had found somewhere. It was only crib and the chair in there. Pen and Derek had brought some books with them to read to her so Rossi picked one out the stack and just started reading as he held her.

It was the second book in and Rachel fell asleep holding onto Dave's shirt snuggling into his side. He smiled putting the book down and rocking back and forth, watching her sleep. "You're lucky little girl," he said before getting up and going into the living room sitting down on the couch.

**TBC**

**AN: It stormed earlier so I just got to finish this, hope you enjoy the chapters tomorrow I'm going to take day off since gotta lot stuff to do. Enjoy. Thanks Kathy for this idea**


	29. FBI Tour

**Beating The Odds**

**Chapter 29**

**FBI Tour**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

"Where were you two last night?" Rossi asked when he saw Pen and Derek the next morning, "I was about to…" he started however he stopped when he turned the corner finding Derek and Pen having sex in the kitchen, "Do you two ever keep your hands to yourselves?" he asked before leaving the kitchen shaking his head.

Pen moaned feeling Derek thrusting inside her, she hadn't cared if Rossi had just saw them, since last night they'd been having wild hot sex almost every hour since they got in the house after the pond. "DEREK," she screamed feeling him release inside of her.

Derek groaned into her neck feeling her squeezing her walls around him, "Pen," he moaned thrusting until he couldn't move.

"Damn, handsome, I think we're going to die if we keep doing this," Pen said.

"Good way to go out," Derek said kissing her neck, "You started it this time," he said before pulling out of her before they put their clothes back on, "Go sit down or I'm going to spank your ass," he said after kissing her.

"Whatever you say hot stuff," Pen said going to the table, but instead of sitting down she stood there watching Derek, "What did you tell me to do?" she asked.

"You're just asking for it," Derek said before he went over to the table turning her around facing the table holding her to his body before kissing her neck, "I said sit that hard headed smart mouth ass down," he replied.

"MMMM," Pen moaned, "What if I don't?" She asked and before she said anything else she felt Derek's hand on her ass, "God yes," she moaned out arching back into his hand, "Keep doing that and I'm golden," she said.

"I'll show you golden, princess," Derek said picking her up and carrying her up to their bedroom closing the door behind him, "Strip," he said in a tone that he knew would turn her on, "We're going to play a game," he replied watching her take her clothes off, "Game is, you cum before I say so I won't have sex with you at the FBI building like you want," he said.

"Derek," Pen about yelled, "That's not fair, you know I can't resist you," she said.

"You brought this on yourself Baby girl," he said turning her around and walking them to the wall, "If you remove your hands I will stop and spank you, and we'll start all over," he replied.

Pen whimpered feeling his breath on her bare skin, "Okay," she said hoping she didn't give in or move.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

Derek knew that his baby girl liked when he teased her and right now was no different, "Are you hot, do you want me to touch you?" he asked, "I bet that pussy is dripping, or is it soaked pouring out and down your legs?" Derek asked.

"Please," Pen asked she moaned, "Yes, touch me," she pleaded.

"I asked are you hot?" he said.

"Yes, I'm hot, my body's on fire for you," Pen said, "I'm soaked and I need you to fix the burning pleasure," she said.

"Where you want me to touch you?" Derek asked, "Here?" he asked before touching her back drawing a line down her spine making her whimper, "Or maybe here," he replied moving his hands down her legs making her move, "Don't pull away from that wall, hate for this ass yours to be hurting later," he said, "Sitting down being difficult," he added.

"No," Pen said, "It's not fair, you can't do that," Pen groaned.

Derek smacked her ass with his hand and he watched her with a grin as she cried out, "Are you talking back to me?" he asked, "Because you know what happens when you do that," he said standing up moving his hands up her sides and over her very pregnant belly before his hand came down on her bottom four times making her cry out but she kept moving back into his hand.

"Oh god, please let me cum," she begged feeling the fire start to spread.

"Don't you dare," Derek said, before he start spanking her other butt cheek, "It feels good doesn't it, my hand against your ass, makes you want to explode doesn't it?" he asked.

"Yes," Pen cried out, "Derek," she screamed trying to hold on.

"Not yet, baby girl," Derek said, "Do you want to cum, want to feel that release, or you want me thrusting inside of you?" he asked.

"Inside," Pen said whimpering before she heard his belt and then his jeans before she was picked up again and Derek carried her to the bed laying her down, she winced from the pain in her ass against the sheets before he straddled her.

"You are a bad girl," Derek said pushing her legs up, "And this is only the start what I'm going to do to you," he said moving down and burring his face in between her legs pulling her clit into his mouth and sucking until she screamed out grabbing hold of the bed and she came, she knew she'd get a spanking but she didn't care. She was moving on from what Rodney had done and she didn't want to even think about that now.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"I think your mom and dad have lost their minds," Rossi said looking at Rachel. She was sitting in the high chair watch him eat, he'd sat some dry cereal in front of her since he wasn't sure what she could eat. He knew she was about nine months or was nine months, she'd be a year in May that much he was sure of and it was the last week of March, two days it would be April first.

"Dada, Mommy," Rachel said looking around before they heard footsteps and two voices, "Dada, Dada, Dada," Rachel said banging on the tray in front of her.

Derek smiled before he went up behind Rachel, "What you fussing about?" he asked kissing the top of her head, "Did you want me?" he asked.

"Dada," Rachel yelled before Derek picked her up out the high chair, and she stopped yelling and grinned at him.

"You going to have one hell of a time when she's a teenager, she's going to give you that look and get her way," Rossi said.

"That's a bad thing why?" Derek asked, "Got two baby girls, course one of them is legal and my wife," he said before kissing Penelope.

"If you want to do that tour today we better get move out," Rossi said.

"Let me just grab something to eat and we can go," Pen said.

"There is bacon and pancakes in the oven for you two, since you left the stuff out just fixed it," Dave said.

"Sweet, least you knew not to fix me eggs," Pen said before she went over opening the oven and getting the plates out, "Chocolate chip, hells yeah," she said with smile giving Derek his before they sat down, "With Rachel that's all I ate for breakfast, chocolate chip pancakes, and I had blueberry waffles," she said.

"She hadn't met me yet either," Derek said.

"Ruth says that we were meant to be, just like Jeff and her," Pen replied, "Jeff and Ruth met when they were about our age, except he was eighteen and she was seventeen, she skipped kindergarten so that put her with him grade wise," she said talking between bits.

"Slow that motor mouth down, I don't need you choking," Derek said.

"Sorry," she mumbled between chewing.

Rossi just smiled watching them, "When you two moving up here?" he asked.

"I graduated the third of June, we're leaving the seventh," Pen said, "Derek graduates the tenth of May," she said.

"I thought you were coming in May?" Rossi asked.

"I can't, I know it puts me off a month, but I can start in July, the baby is going to be born in June either before or after she graduates, and I can't miss it," Derek said.

"Sorry, I forgot she was graduating high school," Dave said, "I got you signed up for the end of June to start the six week program, it goes from June thirtieth to August something," he said.

"Great that gives us like three weeks to get settled," Pen said, "We just gotta convince Jenna to come with us now," She said.

"Jenna, do I know her?" Rossi asked.

"She's the assholes sister, but she's cool," Derek said.

"She's about four month's pregnant, long story," Pen said.

"Most things are with you two," Rossi said with a smile.

**DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP**

"The director is in meetings this morning long with most of the team, so you want get to meet them till after lunch," Dave said as they made their way to the basement.

"So you got any computer people?" Pen asked.

"Yes, we don't have our own, but we got somebody we share with another department," Rossi replied.

"You have to share, that's so not cool," Penelope said.

"I was lucky to get this team together when I did," Rossi said, "Nobody thought we could do this," he said.

"How many guys are on the team?" Derek asked.

"Including me four," Rossi said, "We get a call we go help local and other police departments," he said.

"To solve murders?" Pen asked.

"Solve murders, help them put a profile together mostly though," Dave said.

"You all go?" Derek asked shifting Rachel in his arms, she was falling asleep and getting heavier, he had to switch arms.

"We each go out alone," Rossi said before Pen gave him a shocked look.

"No back up?" Pen asked, "Have you all lost your minds, you can't let Derek go alone, who knows what psycho might do something, I like my husband alive," she protested, "There is no way in hell," she added.

"I'd have the local police officers, baby girl," Derek said.

"No, no, no, no," Pen said shaking her head, "You are not going out on the damn road alone, no way in hell," she said taking Rachel from him and walking off.

"Damn it," Derek said with a groan, "Penelope," he called after her before the door they'd came through shut with loud bang, "I gotta go after her," he said before he took off.

Rossi was shocked, he hadn't thought about the going on the road alone part bothering Pen, but then again she refused to let Derek get hurt. He just hoped that Derek didn't turn down the job offer on his team because of that. However, he wasn't sure if he'd blame Derek if he did.

**DPDPDPDPDPDP**

Derek followed Pen till he lost her between the bathroom and the exit, he tried the bathroom, but she wasn't there, he even tried the stairs, she had done disappeared, "Great," he sighed before going back to where they'd been, when a door caught his eye.

There were lots computers inside the room and he knew if his baby girl saw it she was sure to be in there, he was about to go inside when Dave caught up to him, "You think she'd really go in there?" he asked.

"She's a computer genius," Derek said, "She can pretty much do most anything," he said.

"Anything?" Rossi asked, "What you mean anything?" he questioned.

"Don't ask me that's what she always says," Derek replied opening the door and he found Pen sitting at one the computers with some guy behind her, "Baby girl, what you doing?" he asked.

"This nut job about screwed the whole system," Pen said, "You don't do what he was doing, it takes about six hours, you go through instead of around," she replied.

"What?" Rossi asked confused as he watched her, "What are you doing?" he asked when he saw what she had on the screen, "You cannot hack the pentagon," Dave said, but Pen wasn't listening she kept going.

"Penelope stop," Derek said, "NOW," he added.

"I'm done," Pen said few seconds later, "God you two over react, I just by past their servers, disabled the firewall, and the passwords, they were easy," she replied with smile.

"You just broke about half dozen security…" Rossi started before he stopped, "Did you just say you are done, that's not possible," he said before looking at the screen, "Shit, you did," he said.

"Sir, I didn't do it, she yelled at me and said I did it wrong," the guy said looking scared of Rossi.

"Fix this back now," Dave said, "Then we are going back down to the area, and you are not aloud near the computers," he said looking at Pen, "And I mean banned from them," he added.

"But you all do not know how to hack, you got a first level guy, he couldn't even…" Pen said before she was cut off.

"He told you to stop, and you kept going," Derek said, "I told you before we left you were not aloud to hack, you've known that for months," he replied.

"It's my hobby," Penelope said, "You got and ride a motorcycle, build houses, this is me, I hack and I am better than anybody that the FBI has here," she said crossing her arms, "This dude can't even fix what I did," she said.

"I know I can't, now fix it back," The guy squeaked.

Derek took Rachel from her this time and gave her a look, "Fix it and that deals off," he said.

"Derek," Pen said before he walked out the room, "Fine, but you need better computer people," she said before undoing what she'd done.

Rossi took a breath relieved; he had been expecting her to say no, "You are a mince with that," he said, "Ryan, make sure she fixes everything," Dave replied before he left the room, "Where did she go to school at?" he asked Derek.

"Here dad worked on computer before he died he taught her what he knew," Derek said, "Which she doesn't use, or isn't supposed to use, sorry about that," he said.

"She just hacked the Pentagon," Dave said.

"Told you plainly not to let her near a computer," Derek said with laugh.

"Yeah I thought you were kidding," he replied, "I'm just hoping nobody noticed that somebody hacked into the Pentagon," Dave said.

**TBC**

**AN: I'm sorry took so long been storming like nuts here so haven't been able to finish this chapter till now. More of the FBI building will be in the next chapter, and the Pentagon is first on the hacking list. **


	30. You're A Naughty Girl

**Beating The Odds**

**Chapter 30**

**You're A Naughty Girl**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing enjoy.**

"Why would you even do that?" Derek asked annoyed, "I've told you for months not to hack and you keep doing it," he said.

"I'm sorry, the…" Penelope started.

"I don't want to hear it, I told you to stop, Rossi told you to stop and you ignored us, did you think it would be fun?" Derek asked, "That nobody would notice?" he yelled.

"Don't you yell at me," Pen said.

"Well somebody should," Derek said, "The Pentagon were you looking for trouble?" he asked, "That's worse than hacking the police station," he said.

"You don't have to be an ass about it," Pen said before she got up.

"Yes I do because you don't ever listen when it comes to this stuff," Derek said in a frustrated voice before he walked off going outside where Jake and Rossi were with Rachel.

Pen went to the bedroom and found the phone before she called Ruth, "You got time to talk?" she asked sitting down.

"What's wrong?" Ruth asked.

"Derek is getting on my nerves," Pen said, "I did one thing because this guy asked me to help after I told him he was doing it wrong, and I got yelled at," She said laying on her side with the phone, "It's not fair, I did what the guy asked," she said.

"What did he ask?" Ruth asked.

"He needed a case folder from the Pentagon and they weren't letting him have access," Penelope said.

"Penelope Morgan," Ruth yelled, "You did not do what I think you did," She said knowing that she probably did, "If you were not eighteen I'd ground you, you don't go hacking stuff like that, you know better," she said, "And I don't want to hear one but out your mouth either," she said, "Whatever Derek said I'm not going to make him take it back," she added.

"But," Pen protested, "It's not fair the Agent asked me…"

"Penelope, you hacked into the Pentagon, what has Derek been telling you for months, you won't get sympathy from me," Ruth said.

"Fine," Pen said before she said bye hanging the phone up, "I did nothing wrong," she said before she started crying, "I can hack what I want to," she added before getting up and going to the bathroom, shutting and locking the door.

**DPDPDPDPDPDP**

"I can't believe she actually got in the Pentagon, but that's beside the point," Jake said, "Good thing she fixed it," he added.

"Yeah, sorry about that, she never listens when I tell her not to do it," Derek said sitting down holding a sleeping Rachel.

"You did warn me," Rossi said.

"Course you told her that Derek would be on the road alone too," Jake said, "Nice move when she's pregnant, or did you lose your mind?" he asked, "Even I'm not that crazy to have told her that," he added.

"Okay so the three of us screwed up, that's all there is too it," Derek said, "I'd rather forget this, because tonight is our last night in town, we're leaving tomorrow," he replied, "Classes start back up Monday and I got a game Wednesday," he said.

"A game, I thought you couldn't play?" Jake asked.

"I'm the high school's baseball and softball coach, Jeff asked I agreed and let's just say those kids need some manors bad," Derek said.

"How about we have a cook out and I get some of the team over here, after all you'll be with us come August," Rossi said.

"Pen's pissed off right now, having a cook out would not be the best thing," Jake said, "I've seen her pissed off, she went and told the chief of police in Chicago off," he said.

"I wish you luck with her Derek, especially after you move here," Rossi said.

"I got it under control, and she's fine, I just gotta make sure I see what she's doing on the computer," Derek said.

"Bet you are fine, I heard from Jackie that those two were doing it in that night club the other night," Jake said.

"First we did not have sex, and who's Jackie," Derek asked.

"She said she hit on you, and you told her off, which was good move, but I'll be hell when you start working, she's in the counter-Terriosm department," Rossi said.

"Don't care who she was, she made comment about Pen and I didn't like it," Derek replied, "I better go find out where she's at," he said getting up, "And this one needs a nap," he added before going inside to the bedroom.

Derek looked around after putting Rachel in the crib to sleep. He walked to the bed finding a note on the pillow, "Damn it," he groaned sitting down and reading it.

_"Since you think I'm horrible I left, I didn't do it on purpose I was asked and I can't turn stuff down, you should know that by now, and you are not going on the road alone so you can forget that too. I'm mad at you right now and how dare Ruth not give me any sympathy she's on my list too now. _

The note was sighed Penelope, your pissed off wife with a P.S. if I'm not back in half hour then come get me please I got lost. Derek had to laugh at the bottom part before he went back out side telling Jake and Rossi to keep an eye on Rachel while he went to find his rebellious wife.

"Good luck," Jake said with smile, "Need my handcuffs for her?" he asked.

"I got my own set," Derek said, "Present from when we got married," he said with smile of his own before he left.

**DPDPDPDPDPDP **

Penelope was sitting at the pond when Derek got there, "Hey, guess I'm in more trouble," she said looking at his reflection.

"I didn't mean to yell at you like that, but you gotta understand," Derek said sitting down, "What you did was not the best thing," he said.

"You know Ruth wouldn't even see my side of it," she said before throwing a stick in the pond, "Okay so I hacked the Pentagon, so what," she said, "Not like they have any security that's worth shit," she added.

Derek sighed, "Baby girl, you could have gotten in a lot of trouble," he said, "I know that you are hardheaded but we said stop, and curiosity killed the cat, I don't need you dead or in jail," he said.

"Oh you'd love to see me behind bars," Pen protested, "It would turn you on," she replied with smile, "But okay I promise I'll try and not hack any more," she said, "So are we good now?" She asked him with smile.

"Good, you are never good," Derek said before he kissed her, "You are my bad girl," he teased, "What am I going to do with you, woman?" he asked.

"Keep on loving me," Pen said with smile before laying down.

"Loving you, spanking you, trying to get you to understand," Derek said with grin before he straddled her waist, "And kiss you, make love to you," he said before he started kissing her.

"Why Derek Morgan I think you're trying to seduce me," Pen said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm not trying nothing," He said moving his hands down to her shirt before pulling it up and off with smile noticing she wasn't wearing a bra, "Naughty girl," he said before kissing her breasts making her moan as he sucked on her nipples knowing they were sensitive.

Pen cried out feeling his teeth pull on her nipple causing pleasure and pain at the same time, "Are you punishing me?" she asked holding his head to her as he continued to suck and bite at her breast.

Derek didn't answer her, he moved away going down to her shorts she'd put on jerking them down and tossing them away, before he finally spoke, "You'll know when I'm punishing you," he said in a low tone that went straight to her core making her moan.

He took his pants off putting them aside before he tossed his shirt away too, Derek smiled before he laid down beside her, "Hey," she complained whining looking at him.

"What, you're a very naughty girl, princess, if you want more, you're going to have to beg me," he replied before he got up and went towards he pond.

"No," Pen shouted, "I need you inside m now," Pen replied, "Derek," she wined.

**DPDPDPDPDPDP**

Derek ignored her going out into the water before he took off swimming to the other side. He pulled himself up on the bank before turning around looking at her, "If you can swim over here, we will have some fun," he said, "Till then I guess you'll just have to suffer," he grinned watching her standing there with nothing on, her pregnant belly on display for anybody that came down along with the rest her body parts.

"This is not fair," she shouted before getting into the pond, "It's cold," she shouted, "Damn it Derek," she said, "You know I hate cold water."

"It's not cold, just not hot," he said back before taking hold of his cock, "if it was cold you think I'd be doing this right now?" Derek asked before he started stroking his erection, "Damn baby girl, I wish you were over here doing this," he moaned before laying back letting his feet hang down into the water as he stroked his self.

"You will pay for this," Penelope said before she started across swimming over to Derek planning on getting her pay back, not noticing that while she was swimming that he had gotten back into the water, and was swimming towards her.

Derek knew she was coming so he got up and walked behind one the trees standing there so she wouldn't see him. He smiled watching her as she went to the flat end where she could walk out before she went to find him. He waited till she got where he wanted her before grabbing her from behind, "Got you, my vixen," he said making her yell out.

Pen jumped feeling Derek's arms wrap around her before he carried her over to the tree, "What you planning on doing?" She asked.

"I'm not going to tell you," he said moving his hand down her bottom and spanking it making her yell out as her eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of his hand on her ass.

Derek lifted her up letting her wrap her legs around his waist, "Just hold onto this tree," he said placing her hand on the branch above her, as he put his arm around her waist.

Pen grinned knowing what he was going to do, and she whimpered when she felt him slid inside of her, "Derek," She gasped feeling him stretch her, like always he was just the right size.

"Better hanging on baby girl," he said holding to her with one hand before he bent his head down sucking her nipple into his mouth as he thrust in and out pounding into her.

"Derek, oh god," Pen gripped to the tree branch and held to his shoulder feeling him thrusting inside of her over and over making her go back into the tree, she knew she'd have bruise on her ass later, but it felt too good to stop.

He smiled letting her hold herself up for second as he moved his hands so they were holding her legs at the hips before he pulled out thrusting back in making her scream out as he hit her cervix, "Keep screaming, nobody's around," he said as he continued holding her to him as he pounded into her thrust after thrust with her cries of pleasure until her body was over taking with the release.

Derek moved his hand down slipping his fingers in and stroking her clit making her squirm as she let go of the tree branch, he was glad he had her. She slumped against his neck, as he held her up thrusting in and out till he felt his own climax, "Pen," he growled biting down on her neck before thrusting into her as he released filling her with his cum.

Penelope gasped out feeling him hit against the neck of her womb, she could feel him inside her before she exploded again holding to him as she came with him before Derek dropped down to his knees holding her and laying back holding her to him.

Pen whimpered squirming on top of him before she cried out, and this time not in pleasure, "Derek," she screamed feeling the pain go through her body.

Derek rolled them over pulling free from her, before he saw the water going down opening, "Oh shit," he said, "Um, I think the baby's coming," he said.

"No, it can't be, we're to far from the house, and we're not in Chicago," Pen said before she let out another yell, "It's too early," she cried.

"Well it's coming," Derek said looking up at her, "I guess we broke your water," he offered up.

"You are dead," Pen said before lying back down.

**TBC**

**AN: So the baby is coming, yeah!**


	31. Delivery

**Beating The Odds**

**Chapter 31**

**Delivery**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

"You don't know what you're doing?" Pen yelled looking at Derek, "You could do…"

"Look at me, I helped Sarah's friend deliver her kids, and they are all here aren't they?" Derek asked.

"What you mean they're all here?" Pen asked.

"Smartass, you know what I meant," Derek said.

"I guess, but this is our child, what if something goes wrong?" Pen asked feeling the next contraction, "Hand," She said grabbing Derek's.

"I know what I'm doing," Derek said, "Just go with me on this," he said, "I can get you to the house and have the baby up there, or we can do this here," he said.

"House," Pen said, "I want the house," Penelope said looking at Derek.

"Okay I'll try to get you there, but other wise I'm delivering this baby myself," he said, "Crap, I don't have scissors," Derek said.

"For what?" she asked.

"The umbilical cord," he said, "We're going to have to make it to the house, I can't do this here," he replied before helping her up, "We can make it there," he added.

"Derek, if this baby comes out while we're walking, you're dead," Pen said before they went up towards the house once they had their clothes back on.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

Jake and Rossi were sitting inside the house when they heard Derek and Pen come back, "That was fast, thought you'd be gone for at least two hours," Jake said.

"Little help here," Derek said, "She's in labor," he added looking at the two men that were trying to figure out what was going on since Pen looked like she was about to hurt somebody.

"What you mean labor, that's not supposed to happen," Jake started, he knew nothing about delivering babies let alone what to do at the moment.

"For another month or so," Pens aid, "Yep I know that, we both know that but the baby is coming now," Pen said, "As in if I don't lay down somebody's going to be playing football catcher," she said with a smile, "And I will be highly pissed, because this hurts," she said clutching to Derek.

Derek picked her up taking her to their bedroom laying her down on the bed gently not wanting to hurt her since she was already in labor pain, "I know what I'm doing, I just need some help," he said before telling them both what to get, before Rossi and Jake left the room to go get it. "Looks like I'll be your doctor," he teased with smile before kissing Penelope.

"Oh so you're going to be my doc huh, well doc, I got a husband, you mess around he will kick your ass," she said before returning the kiss. She wished that the baby could have waited just a little while longer, she'd wanted to see what Derek had planned.

**DPDPDPDPDPDP**

Pen grabbed his hand feeling the next contraction, "It's coming now, I know it," she cried.

"Then push, baby girl," Derek said fixing her skirt so he could see, "Oh shit, listen to me, you have to push really hard," he said.

"What?" Pen asked.

"Just push now," Derek said, "Keep pushing," he said hoping that they could get the baby out before it lost oxygen supply since it was breached, "No matter what don't stop pushing for me, baby girl," he said before taking hold of the baby as he came out.

Pen screamed out pushing as hard as she could until she heard the baby's cries yelling and cussing the whole time and she went backwards onto the bed when she was done, "I did it," she said looking at Derek, "That was too hard, I don't want to do this again any time soon," she replied with groan.

Derek smiled looking down at the baby he was holding thankful that it had been born before anything had happened, "I need those scissors now," he said, "And the blanket," he added.

Jake walked in the room handing him the scissors and blanket he'd found before Penelope screamed, "What's wrong with her?" he asked.

"I don't know," Derek said, "Penelope, baby," he said.

"It hurts, oh god," she yelled before her body had another contraction, "Derek, I've only had Rachel and I had to have a C-section with her, but doesn't the contractions stop after the baby is out?" she asked.

"They're supposed to," Jake said, "Unless you're having another baby," he said.

"No, just the one," Derek said, "According to the Ultrasound," he said cutting the umbilical cord.

"Derek," Pen yelled, "Something else is coming out," she cried.

"What you mean something else?" Rossi asked coming in the room, he was carrying a bowl of water.

"I don't know, she's having more contractions," Derek said.

"Jake, clean the baby up," Rossi said setting the bowl down, "Don't get the cord wet," he added, "Just get all the blood off of him," he said.

"K," Jake said going to the bowl and doing the best he could holding the baby and getting most the blood off.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

"I called for an Ambulance," Rossi said taking Pen's hand so he could help her this time knowing that Derek was going to have trouble doing both again, he just hoped this baby didn't come out backwards too.

"Thanks," Derek said glad that somebody was helping him out, because doing two things at once was hard, "Okay, since we're hoping this is another baby and not some weird alien thing, you gotta push for me, baby girl," he said with smile.

"How did we go from having mad hot sex to me pushing two kids out of me, and what the hell is this, the doctor said one," Pen said looking at Derek and Rossi then Jake who was holding the first baby and writing something down.

"Stop talking motor mouth and push," Derek said giving her a smile.

"NO, he lied to us, I mean how hard is it to see two babies on a monitor?" Pen asked.

"Penelope Michelle Garcia Morgan," Derek said, "Stop talking and push now," he said.

"Fine," Pen said with groan before she started pushing.

"Thank you," Derek said, "You are doing great," he said few minutes later.

"So help me we are not having another baby for at least three years," Pen cried holding to Rossi's hand, "FUCK," She screamed.

"Shit," Dave yelled when she squeezed down on his hand.

"You're almost there, one more push, baby girl," Derek said.

Pen pushed yelling out, and cussing before the sounds of another baby were heard, "Boy or girl?" Pen asked.

"Boy, we got twin boys," Derek said.

"Twins," Pen said, "Just like their daddy," she added.

"I'm not a twin," Derek said looking down at his son.

"I didn't mean that you were a twin, I meant they look just like you," Pen said before Derek brought their son to her.

"I'd say he looks like you," Derek replied.

"They're so big, aren't twins supposed to be small?" Rossi asked, "I mean they are two months early too," he said.

"I don't know, I mean I did eat a lot of food," Pen said, "And I look like a house, the doc said I was gaining too much weight, but I guess if it was twins there was a good reason," she said.

"Yeah it was," Derek said, "I guess that's the ambulance," he said hearing sirens.

"We'll get Rachel and meet you two at the hospital," Jake said.

"Okay," Pen said, "But don't tell anybody, I want them to be surprised when we get back," she said.

"What about the things you're going to need, like another crib, more clothes?" Jake asked.

"Crap, we don't have anything with us," Derek said, "Clothes or nothing," he replied, "She wasn't going to have a baby shower till next month either," he said.

"We will get the stuff you need," Rossi said, "I think I know somebody that can help," he added.

**DPDPDPDPDPDP**

Derek and Penelope were sitting on her hospital bed with the twins three hours later. After Pen and the twins had been checked over to make sure everything was okay, Derek had went in and he hadn't left. They were still shocked how one baby had been two.

The doctor had told them that since one of the boys had been larger in size he'd shielded his baby brother for so long, "Good thing Jake wrote down what time they were born," Pen said, "Other wise we wouldn't have known," she said.

"Not the time, but I knew who came out first," Derek said, "It was this little guy, because he's the smaller one," he said.

"We need to think of names, especially since the doc said it was going to be another girl," Penelope said.

"True," Derek said, "Jeffery David Morgan, and William Jacob Morgan," Derek offered looking down at his son.

"Jeffery for Jeff, David for Rossi, and we know the other two as well," Pen said with a smile.

"I'm so happy right now, I don't know how to tell you," Derek said before kissing her.

"That did it," Pen replied before kissing him again.

The last few hours had been crazy and they hadn't had much time besides that morning's sexcapade to talk, and now with the boys there, one of them very unexpected, it was going to be even more difficult to have some fun, but then again six weeks without sex was going to kill them already.

"This was supposed to be our vacation, not me having the twins," Pen said looking at Derek.

"At least, it happened now and not on the way back in the jet," Derek said, "They picked a great moment to be born," he said, "I think this one should be Jeffery, he's the oldest," he replied.

"And this will be William," Pen said, "I'm glad you were there, I could have been down there a lone," she said.

"When we can have sex again, I'm going to spank your ass for that, by the way," Derek said.

"That will be six weeks I can wait," Pen said with a giggle.

"Oh you just wait, I hadn't even started with you out there today, before they decided they wanted to enter the world," Derek said, "I will finish my revenge on what you did," he said.

"By the time six weeks are up you'll have forgotten what I did," Pen said.

"I would never forget you hacking the Pentagon, and I'm pretty sure that they won't either," Derek said, "Good thing they didn't catch you," he said.

"Yeah yeah we got two no three kids to think about now," Pen said, "No time to worry about what I did," She said.

Derek shook his head before putting his arm around her after laying Jeffery in the hospital crib to nap, "How about we both get some sleep and then we can debate this later?" he asked.

"Fine, but just remember I will win this argument," Penelope said.

**TBC **

**AN: Where you shocked it was twins, I didn't see that till the last second. Still working on the other stories, but I'll try and get another chapter up today of this maybe, but can't promise since its storm season and all. **


	32. Four Surprises

**Beating The Odds**

**Chapter 32**

**Four Surprises**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Jenna, Ruth and Jeff were sitting in the diner having dinner, for the last week, they'd started doing that like a family since after some talking Jenna had agreed that it might be better if she lived with somebody instead of alone, Ruth had told her she was coming to live with them, and after couple days of saying no she'd finally said yes.

"I wonder what they're up to," Jenna said with smile.

"Pen better not be hacking any more," Ruth said.

"We know she hacks, and we knew she'd do something," Jeff said, "At least it wasn't too bad, she could have hacked a lot more," he said.

"Derek already punished her," Ruth said.

"Yeah probably with hot sex where he spanked her," Jenna said, "Did I say that out loud?" she asked.

"Yeah you did," Derek said coming in the door with Rachel in his arms, "So did you all miss us?" he asked.

"You're back, two days early," Ruth said.

"What's wrong?" Jeff asked.

"Nothing's wrong," Derek said, "It couldn't be more right," he added.

"What's going on?" Jenna asked, "You got that look when you got a surprise for Pen, but we're not Pen," she said.

"That's his look to surprise more than Penelope," Ruth said, "Derek Morgan if you don't tell us right now," she said in a mother tone.

"Fine but you gotta close your eyes, and no peeking till I say other wise," Derek said with a smile.

"You know I don't do that kind of stuff, last time I did you were eight and I got drowned in ice water by you and your dad," Jeff said with smile.

"Please, it'll be worth it," Derek said back with grin.

"Fine," Ruth said before they did as he asked.

**DPDPDPDPDPDP**

Derek opened the door letting Penelope in the diner before they went over sitting down at the large booth with the other three, "Hi guys," Pen said, "You can open your eyes now," she said.

"What seems…" Jenna started, "Where did you get the baby at?" she asked.

"Well you see about seven and half months ago, Derek knocked me up, and then a day ago, and after hacking the doctor's report, I got to come home, after having this little guy," Pen said.

"Wait a minute, you had the baby now?" Jeff asked looking at the little boy that Penelope was holding.

Fran was standing outside with the other little baby boy, since they'd gone there first, knowing she'd hurt them other wise, "Well you see on that," Derek said, "Um, I am good at this whole baby thing," he said with a large grin.

"Yeah he knocked me up twice," Penelope said, before Fran walked in the door with baby boy number two.

"Twins?" all three asked shocked, "I thought…" they started again.

"Well seems that one of them was hiding the other really well," Pen said, "They are huge for twins, especially at seven months, the doctor was worried at first, but we are all fine," she said, "We actually made a record at that hospital, largest twins born early," she added.

"What are their names?" Jeff asked looking at the one that Fran was holding now.

"Jeffery David Morgan and William Jacob Morgan," Fran said, "This is William," she said holding her grandson close to her heart.

"This little boy is Jeffery," Derek said sitting beside Penelope with Rachel after Jenna slid over some.

"They're so adorable," Jenna said, "You're so lucky, you got two beautiful babies," she said.

"In few months you'll have a little baby too," Derek said, "And count on it being spoiled," he replied.

"I already figured that , with you as it's Uncle," Jenna said, she still felt hurt and sad that her brother just left her, but now she had that second change, she'd always wished for.

"Well we have some surprise too," Jeff said.

"First Jenna's going to live with us," Ruth said.

"We were sorta hoping we could talk you into coming with us, to Virginia," Pen said, "You'd be here alone, well you'd have them, but it's not what you were hoping before Nick left you, you were going to go to UCLA," she said.

"Some dreams just go," Jenna said.

"Well, I looked into some stuff for you," Derek said handing her a package, "We talked to an adviser there, she said that you have excellent grades and you could get a full ride," he said.

"What, she gets a full ride, and I have to come up with half?" Pen asked with pout, "Sorry, I'm happy for you," she said.

"I thought you got a full ride?" Fran asked.

"With my new job I'd be making too much by like a thousand dollars," Derek said, "She gets half of what we thought, four thousand a semester," he said.

"Just gotta come up with another four thousand and some," Pen said, "But enough about that, it's a happy day for us all and we really want you to come with us, you got two months to think it over," Penelope said.

"Thanks you guys," Jenna said looking at the package.

"Can we hold them, or are you two holding them hostage?" Ruth asked.

"Oh sorry, of course you can, after all you are their grandparents too," Pen said before she let Jeff take the baby she had, while Ruth took William.

**DPDPDPDPDPDP**

The six adults sat around with the twins and Rachel talking about what had been going on in the last week while they ate dinner together, "I guess going to ODU wouldn't be that big of a deal," Jenna said, "I'd be with you two, and I could help Pen out while you're doing those six weeks of training, and when you're on the road," she said.

"That is not happening, he's not going anywhere alone," Penelope said, "I already told Dave, he tries it then the Pentagon will be cake compared to what I do next," she said.

"You try anything, and I'll spank your ass, and not the fun spanking either," Derek said giving her a look.

"Ha, you don't know what that is, you tried to punish me and it turned into hot animal sex that ended with my water breaking two months early," Pen said.

"You two just finished sex when it happened?" Ruth asked.

"Nope, we were in the middle of it," Derek said, "Well sorta in the middle I wasn't done with her yet," he said.

"And we gotta wait six long weeks before we can have sex again," Pen said with sad smile, "I was so about to cum again, it's not fair, you should be able to have sex right after the baby is out, like here's your baby now go have sex with your husband and make more babies," she said.

"Too much information," Jenna said, "Oh my god, I think I'm deaf now," she teased covering her ears.

"Okay no more sex talk at the table," Fran said, "Or in front of the babies," she said.

"You didn't say Rachel," Pen pointed out.

"We've corrupted her that's probably why," Derek said before kissing his baby girl, "With that mouth of yours," he said deepening the kiss forgetting that they had people around them.

"Hey, knock that off," Ruth said, "None of that is going to be happening or do we have to keep an eye on you two?" she asked.

"I can behave," Derek said, "Her no, but I know how to resist," he added.

"Sure you do that's why I was on my knees earlier, and…"

"Stop it now or you two will be in separate rooms tonight," Jeff threatened them.

"Hey, Rossi and Jake trusted us," Pen protested, "And we were worse than this," she said.

"I still am not happy with you two leaving early," Fran said, "You…"

"Mom, would you give it a rest already, it was either we come on now, or we stayed in Virginia, but she'd already checked herself out," Derek said, "She's eighteen after all, plus she can hack, so it was one way or another," he said.

"Exactly, and I wasn't staying in the hospital, not even you could have kept me there," Pen said with smile.

"Well you're on bed rest," Fran said.

"Not going to happen, love yah, but less you have Derek cuff me to that bed, and doing lots of naughty things to me, it won't happen," Pen said, "And you can't say for the baby either, they are out, and right now I'm free of stress," she said looking at Derek.

"Fine, but you're taking it easy," Ruth said, "Work can wait," she said.

"What, okay I am doing what I want to do, I cannot be forced to relax, I will not relax," Pen said in protest.

"Might as well forget it, I've tried everything, she was ready to leave without me last night," Derek said with smile at his Goddess.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

Jeff and Ruth were the only two left at the booth an hour later, and they were snuggled up together.

"You know we should go home and relax ourselves," Jeff said, "After all you are carrying our baby," he said moving his hand over her slightly showing stomach.

"We forgot to tell them in all the excitement about the twins," Ruth said, "That we're having twins as well," she said looking up at him.

"We got time, after all, that babies won't be here for a while, you're only four months along, since the doctor can't count right," Jeff said before he kissed her.

"Hey get a room you two," Jenna said with laugh, "I forgot my keys," she said before leaving again happy that even Jeff and Ruth could have some happy moments, in all the crazy that had been happening for the last few months.

"She's right, come on, we can go upstairs, because you aren't going to be able to drive with what I'm going to do to you," Ruth said, "We can get the dishes later," she added sliding out the booth and taking his hand before they went upstairs to the apartment.

They all had a surprise, even if they hadn't all shared them with the others, and Jenna had one as well, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to say anything yet, it wasn't a bad surprise it was a good one, she'd already checked ODU you and gotten accepted, she was going with Derek and Pen come June, she just didn't know how to tell them since Pen hadn't gotten the full ride she'd hoped for.

**TBC**

**AN: I'm going to try and finish BTO up this week since there are only maybe five six chapters at the most left. Derek's graduation, Pen's graduation, a going away party, and then the Epilogue after a fourth chapter. This has been so much fun, but don't fear I got more stories to come. **


	33. GDay For Derek

**Beating The Odds**

**Chapter 33**

**G-Day For Derek**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

Derek woke up to one his sons crying, he knew that it was about five, since that was the time that Jeffery usually woke up, William always waited till six to wake up, it was like he knew he wasn't going to get feed right away, but since Pen had decided to forgo breast feeding again they both got up if the twins woke up together.

He made his way to the nursery finding Jeffery wide awake and he was crying kicking his arms and legs about, "Hey buddy, what's all the fuss about?" he asked picking his son up, "You hungry, or you want me to change you first?" he asked, "Because I think you want out this wet diaper more," he said with smile before laying Jeffery on the table getting the diaper, the wipe and some of the diaper cream out so he could change him and be ready for his son's quick draw on trying to spray him with pee.

After changing the diaper without getting caught in a trap, by his infant son's lack of aim yet, Derek sat down in the rocking chair with the bottle he'd warmed up and started feeding him while he watched him.

"One more month, and we'll be leaving here, and the six of us will be going to Virginia," Derek said, "Your dad's got this great job lined up catching all the bad guys out there that would want to harm not just people but kids too," he said, "I can't wait to start there, but truth is I'm scared as hell too, leaving here, starting over there," he said with sigh, "It's going to be different, and I'll be gone a lot, which I don't know if I can do, the last year I've always been with your mom, and big sister," Derek said with smile.

Derek knew that it was going to be better, the job was, but at the same time it was going to be hard letting Pen go for weeks at a time, Rossi had told him more about the team, and the job, and that he didn't have to join the BSU right away, he could join the FBI's bomb department if he wanted to do that, or the cybercrimes unit, "But I want on the BSU," Derek said with a sigh, "I just hope your mom doesn't castrate me," he laughed resting his head against the chair, in five hours he'd be graduating from college and celebrating with Penelope and the rest his family.

**DPDPDPDP**

Penelope got up out the bed going in search of Derek, she knew that since it was almost seven he'd probably be in the kitchen or the shower. She went to their bathroom not finding him there so she went to the kitchen, but he wasn't their either, "Derek where you at?" She wondered out loud before going to the nursery to check on the babies and Rachel.

She was about to cut the light on when she saw Derek, he was on the love seat in there with Rachel in his lap sleeping. She smiled at them going to get the camera that they had, it was an early graduation present for Derek from Jake since he wasn't going to be able to make it, he was off in Colorado on a case, he'd called the day before though making sure the camera had gotten there.

Derek was almost awake when she got back, and after the flash went off he opened his eyes finding his baby girl standing there with a smile, "What you think you're doing?" he asked.

"Capturing as many moments with you and the kids as I can," Pen said, "I mean after all, you won't be around a lot, so might as well take what I can get," she said before leaving the room.

"Penelope," Derek groaned before he went after her putting Rachel back in her crib to sleep. He went to their bedroom finding her sitting on the bed, "Hey I told you, I love you, and if you want…"

"You can't do something you don't want to just because you wife doesn't want you doing it," Pen said, "I don't know why I'm being so bitch, I mean, I had the twins, I'm not pregnant, we made sure yesterday after I went off on Jenna, I didn't mean to, and thank god she didn't go off on me," she said.

"I talked to her, told her it was the time the month, and you're horny," Derek said with smile.

"Horny is an understatement, I wanted to push you against the car yesterday and just do it there," Penelope said, "And right now, I want you so fucking bad, I can't take this any more," she said, "I want to feel you inside me, and not your tongue of fingers," she said.

"Well tomorrow is four weeks exactly, so two more, and we can have sex, and that is right about your high school prom," Derek said, "I talked to you know who, and he said that I could go as your date," he said.

"But we couldn't at first, it was against the age rule," Pen said.

"We're married, so it kinda didn't matter on that," Derek said putting his arm around her, "What you say we go to the prom?" he asked.

"I don't know, you think it's lame still?" Penelope asked.

"No, only said that because you wanted to go and I couldn't at first, but it's fixed now," he said with smile before giving her a kiss, "What you say we go have breakfast, get the kids ready and get out of here so we're not late to my graduation?" he asked.

"Sounds good to me," Penelope said with smile, "I just can't believe that my handsome Chocolate God of thunder is graduating college," she said with smile before they lay back on the bed kissing for few minutes.

**DPDPDPDP**

Fran, Jeff, Ruth, Jenna, Sarah, Eric, and Desiree were sitting in the third row of the bleachers with the kids outside on the football field, where the graduation was being held. Gordinski has shown up as well, which had been surprise to them since he'd said he'd be working. However he'd traded shifts with another cop and gotten off.

"There room for one more here?" Dave asked coming up beside Fran.

"Sure, you can sit here," Fran said, "We weren't expecting you, Derek didn't say you were coming," she said.

"I had some vacation, so I took a couple days, haven't done that in years," Rossi said sitting down beside Fran, "Where's Penelope at?" he asked.

"She's with Derek, but should be here soon, she was yelling at this woman, she told her she was not aloud back there with the graduates, and she went off on her, I swear she's pregnant or something," Jenna said, "She went off yesterday, Derek's claiming she's horny, but damn," she said.

"From what I heard she was ready to hurt ever who said they had to wait another two weeks," Rossi said.

"That would be me," Fran said, "Trust me, it's safer if they wait the six weeks, it takes time for a woman's body to heal, and she pushed two babies out her," she said.

"Safe for who?" Gordinski asked, "Because I was there yesterday when she went off, something is going to have to give soon," he said.

"Prom's in two weeks, and Derek can go, so maybe that'll help some," Sarah said.

"Here's hoping it does, other wise, your machine thing is broke and she's pregnant," Eric said with laugh.

"Funny," Fran said giving him a look.

"I want some more nephews, or another niece," Desiree said with smile.

"Little girls under ten can't have a say so," Fran said to her daughter.

"I'll be ten next month, so I get a say so then," Desiree said, "I vote for three kids this time."

"Three what?" Pen asked coming up joining them.

"You and Derek should have three kids," Des said, "That way it'll be even."

"Don't jinx us," Pen said, "Three right now is plenty," she said before sitting down taking William from Jeff.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

"Derek's up next," Ruth said, "He's getting two degrees wow, I only knew of the one," she said.

"Remember he did Psychology as his minor, and law as the major," Jeff said, "But I thought the Psych was a certificate, guess it was a degree," he said.

"That's so hot," Pen said with moan, "My baby's got two degree's," she said with smile.

"Okay, that was so wrong," Eric said, "Thank god, you weren't like that when I graduated," he said to his wife before pulling her closer.

"Eric," Sarah warned knowing what her husband was up to.

"Just saying is all," he replied before kissing her.

"Shh," Penelope said when she heard Derek's name called, and when she saw him walking up she grinned, "That's my husband," she shouted which had few people looking over.

The rest of the cheering crowd applauded while Eric and Jenna yelled out congratulations. Derek looked over to where they were at waving at them, and he saw Pen saying something to him, but he was sure that he'd heard wrong, or rather read wrong since she was farther away and mouthing it to him, but he'd find out later for sure. He walked back down to where his seat was looking back towards the stands again noticing that Pen was gone.

"Where did she go?" Jeff asked turning around, they'd all been cheering and the people beside them had yelled out as well before standing up so they hadn't noticed when Pen had left.

"She is probably going to get Derek and make out with him," Gordinski said, "Isn't that what they always do," he said.

"Either that or she's pregnant again," Jenna said.

"She's not pregnant, one the nurses did the test yesterday," Fran said.

"But you didn't see it, she could told her to lie," Sarah said, "Hell I did it when I was younger, got birth control pills, you never knew," she said with smile.

"I was not dumb Sarah, I knew, I just didn't say anything," Fran said, "But this is different it would have been on her chart," she said.

"Not if Pen took that chart and faked it," Jeff said, "She's done it before," he said.

"I swear, that girl is going to cause so much trouble," Rossi said with smile, "She should just get job at the FBI, we need computer people," he said.

"After college," Ruth said, "Don't you dare put any ideas in her head or her brother will kick your ass," she said.

"I didn't say a word," Dave said knowing that Derek would probably be after him if he suggested that.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

Derek was on the last sit in the row, waiting for the rest the graduating class to finished when Penelope came up beside him grabbing his hand and pulling him out the chair, "Come on," she said, there were a dozen or more students in front of them walking and the ones behind them were standing so they wouldn't see.

"Baby girl," Derek said, but he followed her wondering what she was up to, but she didn't say anything as they made their way through the crowd.

Pen stopped when they reached the gym which was right beside the field, "I need you, right now," Pen said, "I don't care about the damn rules, I want you inside me now," she said pushing him against the wall taking the diploma out of his hand and dropping it on the floor, it was just the holder, they had to go by and pick the real one up after the ceremony.

"Pen," Derek protested with a groan when his back hit the wall behind him, "Baby girl, we can't have sex," he said.

"Well I say fuck the damn rules, it's now or you're waiting for a long time," Pen said, "Screw prom," she said.

"Penelope Morgan," Derek said.

"I'm not listening," Pen said covering her ears as she started humming.

"That's it," Derek growled he couldn't take it any more, it had been four weeks, long ones too, and he needed to feel her around him again.

Pen smiled when he turned her around against the wall claiming her mouth as he moved his hands down her skirt, "I wore it for you," she moaned feeling his lips move to her throat, "Derek," she moaned holding him to her as he ground himself against her.

Derek pulled the gown off tossing it on the floor with the cap he had on as well before undoing his dress pants, once they were down he pulled her skirt up after his boxers were down as well, "Commando," he moaned against her seeing her naked sex.

"All for you, hot stuff," Pen said, "Now hurry up before one of them gets in here," she said.

"With pleasure," Derek said picking her up and sinking into her heat making them both moan as she held to him.

"Derek," Pen cried out her head against the wall as he nipped and sucked t her neck pounding into her with the built up tension of the last month, "Shit, baby so close," she moaned.

Derek captured her lips as he picked up the pace again thrusting until they both went over into bliss. Pen gasped out pulling away for air as she felt Derek fill her, he stopped barely able to hold them both up leaning against her few seconds after she stopped.

"I so fucking needed that," Derek said nipping at her neck.

"Wish we could go again," she said, "But we gotta get back, before somebody notices that you're gone too," Pen said.

"I love you," Derek said kissing her as they got dressed.

"Love you too," Pen said back, "I'll see you in little while," she added before leaving the gym running right into Jeff, "Um…"

"I suggest you say you went to the bathroom," Jeff said looking at the two them.

"We both did," Derek said, "So how much did you actually see?" he asked.

"Remind me never to volunteer to go looking for you two again," Jeff said before he left making Pen get in front of him so she didn't wonder off again while Derek went back to the field.

"You should have known," Pen said with smile.

"Don't even start," Jeff said with grin.

**TBC**

**AN: Those two crazy kids lol. Okay so I decided to do six chapters with a prom one since I didn't do that in LC like I'd wanted to, there are four chapters left of this story. Prom, Pen's graduation, the farewell party for them, then the epilogue.**


	34. Prom

**Beating The Odds **

**Chapter 34**

**Prom**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy only three chapters left after this one.**

"This is a beautiful dress," Jenna said showing it to Penelope.

"Yes, but I'm going for something more along the lines of breathtaking," Pen said, "My husband is going to be all smoking hot in his clothes, so I want to give him the same," she said.

"So you two can go at it like two crazy kids again?" Jenna asked, "What, I had to take Des to the bathroom, Jeff wasn't the only one that ended up seeing you two, thank god I saw before Desiree did or there would been a lot of explaining being done," she said.

"Let's keeping looking, I don't think I'm going to find the dress I want," Pen said, "But close to it maybe," she said as they continued to search.

Jenna sighed she knew the odds of Pen finding the one dress that she wanted was going to be hard, "Maybe Derek can help you," she said.

"Ha, I'm supposed to be surprising him, Jen, not letting him see," Pen said.

"Well every dress that I showed you had been one that would knock him dead, if he had eyes that is and I've seen him looking at you, so I know he does," Jenna said, "What about this one?" she asked.

"No, it's not…"

"The one I know," Jenna said, "I'll be back," she said going up to one the cashiers, "Hi, is there anyway I can borrow your phone, you see my friend's trying to impress her husband, and every time I pick out something she says no, what she needs is him here," she said.

"I was never here," the woman said before walking off.

Jenna smiled picking up the phone and calling Derek she knew he'd be home, he had the kids for the day since he'd already gotten his tux for the prom three days earlier.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

After half the morning picking out the dress after Derek showed up and spending the rest the day getting their hair done and shopping for little Penelope and Jenna went back to the apartment, they had three hours until it was time to take off to the prom. It was going to be the last big thing in high school before graduation in three weeks and they couldn't wait for either.

"Hey baby girl," Derek said with smile before he gave her a kiss, "Your dress is in the bedroom, and I put yours in there too," he said to Jenna.

"Thanks hot stuff," Pen said with smile of her own, "We just gotta do our make up and we'll be ready for whatever you got planned," she said.

"Planned?" Jenna asked.

"Prom's like a once or twice thing in life, and you two are going to enjoy it," Derek said, "You might not have a date, but doesn't mean we can't have some fun," he said.

"I'm not going to intrude on your time, I got a friend, I thought I'd just hang with her for…" Jenna started.

"Jen, he's right, I don't mind sharing, long as you don't go all grabby and trying to take him we're fine," Pen said.

"What the heck would I grab, because eww," she said before they started laughing.

"Go get ready, dinner is before Prom, and it's few minutes away," Derek said giving Pen another kiss before they disappeared into the bedroom while Derek went to the apartment next door which Jenna had most her stuff packed up in except for few things. He'd decided it would be easier to get ready over here, but was going to wait to put on his shirt and jacket just in case the twins decided to have a pucking contest again. They weren't like the formula much, so they'd switched, and things were looking better now.

"Are you sure it's okay that…" Jenna started for the tenth time, still not sure about sharing Derek for the evening.

"Jenna I trust you and I know Derek too, you're like a sister to him, and trust me, I am okay with this," Penelope said, "You deserve to remember this night just like I do, and if you say it one more time, I will pop you," she threatened with smile.

"Okay, okay," Jenna said, "I just can't believe we're going to the prom, didn't think I was going to get this experience either," she said, "You know before he died Carlos planned all of this for us, we always dreamed about graduation, college, he asked me to marry him the day he died," she said before pulling her necklace up, "It was his mom's ring," she said showing the ring on her necklace to Pen, "He wanted me to come with him, he was running away, but I didn't go, and three days later his dad called me told me he'd died," she said.

"You never saw his body?" Pen asked.

"There wasn't a body, just a note, said this is what happens to people who go against me," Jenna said, "It was talking about me," she said wiping the tears away, "We'd had so much left to do, and I wanted to be with him, but I didn't want to leave what family I did have, and now he's gone," she said, "It just hurts knowing my baby isn't going to know their dad," she said.

"Okay you gotta stop crying or you're going to have me crying too," Pen said hugging her, "Maybe when we move to Virginia you'll find a wonderful guy, and you can marry him eventually," she said.

"I don't want anybody else, Carlos wasn't just my fiancé, he was my best friend, we grew up together and loved each other," Jenna said, "Nobody can ever be what he was to me," she said.

Penelope knew that feeling, it was why she was scared to let Derek go on his own working, she was terrified he wouldn't come back to her and the kids. She let her own tears out hoping that everything would be okay.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

Fran had come by with Sarah to pick up the kids and take pictures of Derek, Pen and Jenna. After half hour of pictures and talking the three left going down stairs and they were shocked when they saw the limo waiting outside.

"Oh my god," Pen squealed, "Derek, you are the best husband in the world," she said.

"Thank you, but I didn't do this," Derek said, "Your brother said you deserved a great prom, so the three of them, chipped in and got the limo," he said, "And requested lots of pictures too," he said putting his arm around her.

"Remind me to hug Steven and them next time I see them and call them once we're home," Pen said, "Jenna, you're going to have to close your eyes later because we're having sex in there before it is returned," she said.

"We can always sneak away during prom," Derek said, "Because, I plan on having you to myself when we have sex," he said running his hand down her side before whispering, "I know you're secret," he kissed her neck moving his hands over her body.

"Hey knock it off you two," Jenna said, "I don't want to see you two going at it again, I've already witnessed that too many times," she said with smile at them wishing she could have what they had.

"Come on, first stop is the the diner, I promised Jeff and Ruth we'd go by there," Derek said, "They want pictures too," he said, "Then it's the restaurant, and finally Prom," he said taking looping one arm around Pen's arm, and the other Jenna's, he wanted them both to have fun, but mostly he wanted what Pen wanted, sex in the limo before it had to go back and a wonderful night with his baby girl.

After stopping at the diner for a good fifteen minutes of pictures and you three look wonderful, along with one surprise they weren't expecting, where one of Jenna's friends from high school offered to be her date to Prom. Derek knew him because he was on the baseball team he coached, and the kid had been trying to ask Jenna for weeks, but he'd been too scared.

Jenna wasn't sure at first, but Ruth told her she couldn't keep hanging on to Carlos, she had to start moving on even if it was the hardest thing to do, she'd finally given in to Dillon, one of the few guys that didn't hate Derek coaching them. She'd thought he was cute, and if she hadn't been holding on so tight to Carlos' memory she would done asked him out, he'd flirted with her for the last month, and she'd found him sweet.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

The limo pulled up to the restaurant after twenty minutes of driving, Jenna had decided she wanted to go with Dillon, and let Derek and Penelope have the limo to themselves not wanting them to start doing it right there with her and Dillon still there. She knew them, and they'd do it too, as many times as she'd walked in on them in the last month.

"We're here," the driver said rolling down the dividing window.

"Where is here?" Pen asked looking out the tented windows, "I don't remember this being near the high school," she said.

"It's the place we had our first night out after the wedding," Derek said taking her hand before they got out, "It's about twenty minutes from the school, don't worry, we'll make it back in plenty of time," he said.

"Derek, you are too wonderful you know that," Pen said pulling him in for a kiss, "This is the best night that we've had in a while, out at least," she added.

"It's only going to get better," Derek said before they went inside the restaurant. He'd gotten them reservations three weeks in advance knowing how crowded it would be, a table outside looking out towards the garden that was just outside the place, "I wanted a table out there, but apparently they're all booked up," he said.

"It doesn't matter, I'm already wanting to cry I'm so happy right now," Pen said, "The last year has been harder than I ever thought, but when we got married, it became so much easier, but it's still been tough, all the months of keeping us a secret, not being able to show affection in the open, but now, we can do that and much more," she said.

"Yes we can," Derek said putting his arm around her since they were in a small booth, he'd gotten it thinking Jenna was coming too, but she'd told them to have fun, and not to have sex in the restaurant at least.

"I can't believe it's been a year since I had Rachel tomorrow," she said, "Doesn't feel like it, my parents loved her, my dad was little upset at first, his seventeen year old pregnant and all, but the moment he saw her, he loved her," she said.

"Steven told me about last year before you came here," Derek said, "I thought we could give Rachel a small thing, and next year when she's older have a bigger party," he said.

"Just family there and Jenna of course," Pen said, "And you're right, next year she'll be older and know what's going on," she said, "There's so much going on."

"Graduations, Prom, that going away party that Mom and Ruth are insisting on," Derek said, "And I thought since I don't have to start the academy for a week after we get there, and the house is pretty much ready besides us moving, that we can go to the beach there for couple days, or a lake," he said.

"Sounds like a plan to me," Penelope said before giving him a kiss, "Why haven't we gotten a menu?" she asked few minutes later.

"Because I ordered what we had that night, along with a desert to share," Derek said right before the waitress came over with their meal.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

Jenna was waiting outside the high school for Derek and Penelope to show up, she knew they'd be few minutes late because he'd told her what he had planned before Prom, which was wonderful she thought another reason that she'd gone with Dillon. He was a great guy, she just wished she wasn't leaving in another month, it might have been nice to have a boyfriend, but Dillon was going to NWU and she wanted to go with Derek and Pen, they were her family now.

She was about to go inside when the limo finally pulled up, and she went down to greet them, "I was wondering if you were going to just ditch," Jenna said with smile.

"You know us we can't be on time," Pen said, "Plus we had to give this limo a go before the prom too," she said with smile.

"Should have known you two wouldn't behave," Jenna said, "Dillon's inside already, they got this wonderful place to take pictures, we took ours, now you two gotta take yours then the four us," she said.

"Okay," Pen said, "But I gotta talk to you first," she said taking Jenna's hand and leading her little away from Derek, "When we leave after my graduation, we're going couple days sooner," she said, "We want to go to the beach before he has to go to the academy, and you're coming with I hope," she asked.

"Of course, you know I am, the beach would be wonderful," Jenna said.

"Good, that's settled not let's go have the best time ever," Penelope said as they went back over to Derek before walking inside.

They took pictures and walked around looking at the decorations before going to get something to drink at the punch table. They talked for while Dillon telling them he got into NWU with full athletic scholarship for baseball in the fall, Jenna talking about the baby being born in September and that she still didn't know what she wanted to do at college yet, thinking of waiting till the spring semester to start with the baby coming and all.

Penelope said she was going to do the computer program at ODU, which she could also learn to make software herself, but she knew most of the stuff without having somebody teach her. Derek however didn't say anything at first when Dillon asked him his plans, because he still didn't know. He had six weeks, but plus if he wanted to be a profiler, he had classes to take on that added to the other.

"He's going to be a profiler," Penelope said, "He's going to go and help the cops out catching all those bad guys they can't," she said taking his hand, "And I'm going to be damn proud of him too, even if it takes him away a lot," she added with a bitter sweet smile knowing that's what he really wanted to do.

"Baby girl," Derek started, but she cut him off with a kiss.

"I'm not going to be selfish, I know you can do a lot of good out there, and those assholes like, that guy that Rossi's after now, ever who he is, that's what you need to do, put those guys away, and then come home to us," Penelope said, "Our kids are going to know you love them, even if it's hard for us with you being away," she said.

Derek was sure if he said anything he'd lose the last bit of control he had going so instead he hugged her giving her a kiss as well, "I love you, Penelope," he whispered.

"Love you too Derek," she said with smile knowing that he was happy, not that he wasn't, but they'd been arguing about what he was going to do for over a month and Ruth, Sarah, and Fran didn't want him to do the job either scared of losing their brother and son, but in the end after talking to Jake and Rossi about the job, Pen knew that Derek would be a great agent, and he'd be safe like he promised. She'd kick his ass other wise she'd threatened before.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

The last song before the announcement of prom queen and king came on and Derek got up from the table they'd been sitting at for the last half hour talking and having fun asking his baby girl to dance.

"I don't dance in front of people you know that," Pen said before Derek took her other hand pulling her out the chair.

"Well you are tonight," Derek said, "Make sure you get a picture," he said looking at Jenna.

Pen sighed as they got out on the dance floor, she felt his arms go around her waist pulling her to his side and she rested her head against his chest, she loved being this close to him, and so what if they were on the floor with lots of other people.

"I have had fun tonight," Derek said, "I'm glad I got to come with you," he said.

"Wouldn't been a prom if you hadn't came, because I wasn't going," Pen said wrapping her arms around his neck as they danced to the song, "Why don't we cut out here, I know I got no chance of being prom queen, one of the many downsides of not being popular," she said.

"You're my prom queen no matter what," Derek said before he kissed her letting his fingers go into her hair as he deepened the kiss. Jenna had been taking pictures here and there of them, and she captured that moment for them as well before Dillon too her hand and lead her to the dance floor as well.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

Derek and Penelope were about to leave when the Principal stopped them, "You can't leave till it's over," he said.

"I'm not the prom queen but it was great," Pen said, "No scratch that it was wonderful, and I got one the best memoires," she said, "Thanks for letting him come, it was perfect," she said with smile.

"You still can't leave yet," he said again with smile.

"Okay, we'll stay a while longer," she said, "I'm going to go to the bathroom, I'll be back," she said before kissing Derek.

"Thanks, I was sure she was going to have me out the door," Derek said with smile before he made his way to where the DJ was at on stage.

"Where's he going?" Dillon asked seeing Derek go up on the stage.

"Let's just say that Penelope's about to get a very big surprise," Jenna said, "Come on, close up picture will be needed," she said.

Penelope was coming back from the bathroom when she heard her name, "Derek?" she asked out loud looking around for him till she spotted him on stage, "Derek," she said again this time she knew she was blushing, knowing he was going to say something.

"Hi Baby girl," Derek said, "For the ones that don't know me, I'm Derek Morgan, I helped teach the Psychology classes this past year and I'm the coach of the baseball team," he said, a little nervous his self about being up there, "I also graduated from this high school four years ago, however that's not why I'm up here," he said.

Pen looked at him shaking her head praying he wouldn't call her out, but it was useless and she knew it and not two seconds later she heard her name, "Penelope Morgan is my wife, and for the last week she'd been trying to hide something from me, but baby girl, I know, and I want you to know that everything is going to be okay," Derek said with smile, "This song was playing in the diner when you asked me out that day, and after eight months of being together, it's still the one song that let's me know everything is going to be alright," he said before saying that he loved her.

"What you been keeping from him?" Jenna asked.

"He's going to be a dad again," Pen said, "I'm about two weeks pregnant I went and saw Jeff's sister couple days ago," she said, just before Derek got to them, "I got an over active system, there's a chance of me getting pregnant every year, course Derek would love that, but I think a little break wouldn't hurt," she said looking at him.

"Dance with me baby girl," he said taking her hand.

"I'm going to kick your ass Derek Morgan," Pen said before she let him lead her to the floor again.

**DPDPDPDPDPDP**

Penelope didn't wait till the door shut before she pushed Derek against the seat in the Limo she started kissing him and moving her hands over his clothes trying to get to his pants, "You are so dead, I told you I didn't want to tell anybody yet," she said.

"No, you told Jeff that, since you got him to take you there again," Derek said helping her with his pants before pulling her dress up, "You're a naughty girl, Penelope, no panties," he said.

"You don't got any boxers on either," She said kissing his mouth trying to get his pants down when he sat up a little.

"I knew where we'd end up," Derek said before he leaned back against the seat guiding her onto him once he had her dress up, and his pants down.

They both moaned as she sunk down on him, "I want to wait till after we leave to say anything I already told Jenna not to say anything," Pen said kissing him putting her hands on the seat behind him using her knees to move up and down on his hardened erection.

"Fuck," Derek moaned when she slammed back down, his head going farther back as she continued to ride him, "Stop talking," he said spanking her ass when she tried to say something else.

Pen smiled kissing him before Derek took hold of her hips holding her as he thrust up into her hitting her cervix every time making her scream out as she felt her release coming, she buried her face into his neck biting down as she came whimpering as he held her tighter, she didn't care if he left bruise, she wanted to feel his release, and she was rewarded with her name coming from him in almost a scream as he filled her sending her into another orgasm thrusting down on to him trying ease the ache that was still there, she knew it was going to be a long night when they got home.

**TBC**

**AN: Would posted sooner, but it stormed all day. Kathy that last part was for you as you requested.**


	35. GDay For Penelope

**Beating The Odds**

**Chapter 35**

**G-Day For Penelope**

**AN: Thanks for the reviews I own nothing enjoy, only two to go.**

"If we don't hurry up we're never getting out this room," Derek said trying to get Pen to cool her jets for few hours, they'd been going for the last three hours, it was already seven thirty and they had to be at the high school at eight thirty.

"I don't care," Pen said pushing Derek back down on the bed kissing him as she moved to straddle him again, "Need you, handsome," she said.

Derek took hold of her before flipping them over, "Best hang on then," he said kissing her before he pulled out till just the head was in her before thrusting back in.

Pen cried out pulling her legs up as he pounded into her, she'd been going crazy for the last three weeks, she needed him all the time, two in the morning three in the afternoon, they'd about been caught in his truck the other morning at the high school, her body felt it like it was on fire if he wasn't inside of her, which she knew was going to drive them both nuts for the next nine months, especially when he was working.

"You're so damn tight," Derek moaned as she squeezed her walls together every time he trust inside her, he buried his face into the pillow to keep from yelling as he came flooding her with his cum as she did the same. They laid there for a few minutes after he rolled over before Derek sat up, "We gotta go," he said.

"Ugh, I don't want to leave this bed, we only got two weeks till you start at the Academy," Pen said crawling over to him, "What you say we skip this, and go to the lake with the kids?" she asked.

"No way baby girl, there is a party afterwards, at Jeff and Ruth's house, we're not skipping out on them," Derek said.

"Fine, be a spoil sport," Pen said, "But you won't be getting these today," Pen said moving her hands over her breasts.

Derek growled at her before picking her up off the bed taking her over to the wall before they started over again.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

"Derek and Penelope get your asses out here now," Jenna yelled standing in the hallway already dressed to go, they had half hour before the ceremony started, and they were already running late, she'd made Derek go next door to get dressed after she'd practically had to drag them apart after breakfast, she knew this was going to be worse than when she was having the twins, she'd known them for while, and it hadn't been this bad.

"Penelope Abigail Morgan," Steven Garcia said, "Come out now or I'm coming in to get you," he threatened.

"You think they're doing it again?" Jenna asked.

"That's it I'm coming in," Steven said going into the bedroom with his eyes closed, "Penelope," he said before running into the wall, opening his eyes the lights were out and nobody was in the room.

"Looking for us?" Derek asked before coming in the bedroom from the bathroom, "What the hell you trying to do get a concussion?" he asked.

"I was looking for you two," Steven said rubbing his head.

"Well we're not in the wall," Pen said with giggle feeling Derek's arms around her, he'd been doing that lately and she knew it was his way of knowing she was safe, and she found comfort in it as well leaning back into his embrace.

"Smart ass," Steven said before he smiled, "I can't believe my baby sister is all grown up and graduating high school," he said, "Mom and dad would be so proud of you," he said, "I know I am," he added before giving her a hug.

"I know they would be," Pen said, "Daniel and them coming?" she asked.

"Yes, we got the extra tickets," Jenna said, "I got five extra, and you got five extra," she said, "That's twenty people," she said with a smile.

"Derek, my brothers," That's five right there," Pen said nervous.

"It's outside remember, it's not raining so the graduation is on the football field like at my college," Derek said, "Everybody's going to be there," he said.

"I just wish the ass of a brother of mine would be there," Jenna said, "But I know Nick's never going to change, it would be like saying dinosaurs are coming back," she said.

"Technically some never left, you got crocodiles, alligators," Steven said.

"I know, but my brother is an ass," Jenna said, "I just wish I knew where he was at, if he was okay," she said with sigh, before Pen hugged her, "I know don't cry or you'll start crying," she said wiping the tears away, "I just really miss my brother, is that a bad thing?" she asked.

"An ass yes, but he was always a great friend, and he is your brother," Pen said, "Just wish that he would at least show up for this, for you," she said.

"I don't even know where he's at," Jenna said, "He could be dead for all I know," she said before she left the room.

"Is she okay?" Steven asked.

"Yeah, she's hormonal," Pen said before going after her friend.

"Don't say anything to them," Derek said, "I got Dave to track Nick down, he's living in Texas again, at their old house, I called him and told him that his sister really needed him, he never called back though, he probably doesn't even care," he said, "I just thought maybe he'd…"

"Be here for his sister?" Steven asked, "Nick used to be a great guy, but his mom screwed him up after his dad died," he said, "Nick's dad meant everything to him, sorta like you and your dad before he died, but when Mitchell died, Nick went down those roads, and his mom just left him, not saying I blame you for kicking his ass, and I'm glad you did," he said, "I just hope one day he can find his way back from that dark hole," Steven finished before he left the room.

"Yeah," Derek said before he turned the light off leaving the bedroom.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

Everybody was sitting in the stadium except for Derek who was with Penelope; he was staying with her till the last possible second, and since she had morning sickness that came at all times, and nobody but him and couple others knew he didn't want her to get sick and be alone.

"You're going to have to go," Pen said giving him a kiss, "Love you hot stuff, and I'll way," she said before they made their way to the auditorium to be lined up in alphabetical order.

"Love you too, baby girl," Derek said not wanting to let her go, he was going to die when he had to be away from her, and he knew it. They'd make it through some how though, and he knew that one for sure, they'd made it this far.

Derek turned to leave wishing Jenna good luck on his way down the stairs, giving her a hug, he knew that she was still upset that Nick never showed, and that pissed him off, because even if he hated the guy, his sister needed him right now.

"Thanks for everything, I couldn't have asked for a better stand in brother," Jenna said.

"Nick's not dead, I do know that much," Derek said before he pulled away giving her a smile, "Pen and you are going to be fine, and in about two hours, we'll be parting," Derek said before he left after he got Jenna to smile.

Jenna took a breath trying not to start crying again, she'd been doing it a lot lately and wished it would stop, she hated being hormonal and pregnant, because all she wanted to do was cry and eat lots of ice cream and pickles with Penelope while Derek made gagging noises, the two of them, the kids, and the family that they had, were her family too now.

Derek was halfway to the football field when he noticed somebody standing at the gym, which looked out onto the field, he walked over stopped when he saw Nick standing there.

"I'm not here to make trouble," Nick said, "I just wanted to see my sister graduate," he said, "Soon as she does I'm gone," he said.

"Your sister needs you right now, and just walking away again isn't going to cut it," Derek said, "She's like a sister to me now, and her crying every damn day because you just disappeared like you did, is making me hate you more than when you kissed my wife," he said, "Jenna's not some girl you are in love with or got pregnant, she's your fucking sister, and she needs you," he said.

"She doesn't need a brother that can't keep his life straight," Nick said, "Maybe one day, but I'm not that person now," he said, "I saw Pen and you earlier, she had twins," he said, "Rachel's got two brother's now, maybe they'll be better than her the ass that I am," Nick replied.

"You just lost your way Nick, you can find it, but you can't throw your life away on the past," Derek said, "We're moving to Virginia in two days, if you don't see Jenna before then don't bother in the future," he said.

"Can you give her this, our mom died last month, and even though she never claimed Jenna, she left that for her," Nick said, "It was our dad's," he said, "I know you think that I can be saved, but I lost the only person that ever cared about me when I was fifteen, and my sister has you to be the brother I can't be," he said, "And my daughter has a great dad, at least you won't abandon her," he said, "Soon as I see Jen graduated I'm gone, you don't have to worry about me," he said.

Derek shook his head, "Stop being a fucking coward, you think that you lost everything, your sister lost that and more, and she's some how making it, Pen lost her parents, I lost my dad, and I know what that feels like, I miss him so fucking much it hurts some times, but I'm not going to throw my life away, he'd kick my ass for it," Derek said, "I don't know what happened, but you can't keep dwelling on it," he said, "You better show up at the diner in two hours, or I will find you and drag your ass their myself," he warned, "Because you're giving this to your sister yourself," he replied before walking away.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

"Penelope Abigail Morgan," The principal said before Pen walked across the stage looking out into the stands waving at her family and friends that were there. She walked off the stage finding her seat again looking back at Jenna, she looked like she was about to cry again, and her heart broke.

"If I find you Nick Wells I'm going to kill you," Pen threatened with a growl of frustration, she still couldn't believe that he'd left three months ago, leaving his sister alone, he'd promised to help her and he just abandoned her and the baby.

Jenna was trying to hold it together, but everything was making her cry lately. Carlos, her dad, not knowing where her brother was at, and she'd found out she was having a baby boy, which made it harder for her knowing that he wouldn't see his dad. She looked up meeting Pen's eyes and she gave her a sad smile wanting to just forget everything and leave before her name was called.

Penelope got up going back to Jenna giving her a hug, "It's going to be okay, I promise," she said.

"I know, somehow I know that with Derek and you things will never be dull," Jenna said, "Those kids popping out left and right too," she teased, "I just pictured my high school graduation different, I was going to get married today, if he hadn't been killed, and we were going to raise this boy while I went to college, and he was going to work at night so I could take day classes," she said.

"Hey, it's going to be okay, I know today is hard, but once it is over, think of the wonderful things that are going to happen," Pen said, "Moving to Virginia, me and you in the house after we go to the beach for few days, the kids growing up, you having this baby," she said.

"I know, but Carlos is gone, and now my brother left me too, and he promised me he'd help, I can't do this alone, I can't raise my son alone," Jenna started crying clinging to Pen not carrying who was looking because she was falling apart.

Derek looked down and he wanted to kill Nick even more, he was about to get up and go down there when he saw Nick, "About fucking time," he said.

"Derek Michael Morgan," Fran yelled at him, "Watch your mouth," she said.

"Sorry mom," he said.

"Derek's in trouble," Sarah said with laugh, "ha ha ha," she sang.

"What are you three?" Derek asked looking down hoping that Nick would go over to his sister.

"Can you go," Somebody beside Jenna said.

"Sorry," Jenna said getting up and making her way up towards the stage.

"Jenna Nicole Wells," The principal said with a smile before handing her fake diploma a few minutes later, the real one had to be picked up in their home rooms after the ceremony. Jenna looked out into the crowd, but when she looked to where Pen was at she saw somebody standing there, and she took off almost in a run when she realized it was Nick.

Penelope didn't notice Nick there till Jenna was about to jump into the air, she thought she lost her mind until she saw who was there waiting for her, "Nick," Jenna squealed wrapping her arms around his neck as he caught her.

"Hey sis," Nick said hugging her back, "I'm here, it's going to be okay," he said. He'd thought about what Derek said for the last hour, and he knew that he was right, he couldn't let his sister suffer for his problems.

"You swear?" Jenna asked.

"I'm not going anywhere," Nick said, "Except with you," he said.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

After going to get their real diplomas and meeting in the parking lot Pen hugged Derek, before moving on to Jeff and Ruth, Fran, Sarah, Eric and Desiree, before she got a hug from her brothers, she looked around for Nick, and was about to get upset, when she saw Jenna and him walking back to them.

"How did you find him?" Sarah asked.

"Rossi to track him down," Derek said before he took Rachel from Ruth, while the twins were asleep in the stroller that Steven had.

Jenna walked up to them with a smile, first one in weeks before she hugged Derek, "Thank you for talking some sense into my brother," she said, "He told me you threatened him," she said with another smile.

"Yeah well he might be an ass, and I still don't trust him, but you need your brother," Derek said, "You screw this up again, and I'll end you," he said giving Nick a death look.

"I know, and by the looks that they're giving me, I'd say I'd have no where to hide," Nick said.

"No you wouldn't," Pen said, "You ever kiss me again, and my foot will be in your balls," she said giving him a look as well.

"How about we stop standing around here and go have that party," Ruth said.

Jeff smiled, he knew that his wife was going to burry herself in work once they left, and then the babies after they were born. He was going to miss them too, but they had two more days before they would be leaving, "That sounds like a plan," he said.

**TBC**

**AN: I wasn't going to bring Nick back until the Epilogue, but Jenna needs him right now and Nick needs his sister as well. The last two chapters will be up tomorrow. **


	36. Leaving Chicago

**Beating The Odds**

**Chapter 36**

**Leaving Chicago**

**AN: Thank you for all the reviews, and these last two chapters are going to be bittersweet. I've loved writing this, and getting all of your reviews, they have kept it going longer than I thought it would =) Enjoy and I got plenty more stories to come.**

Jenna was sitting in the diner with Jeffery, waiting on Derek and Penelope, Gordinski had shown up few minutes earlier and wanted to talk to them. It was official tomorrow they were leaving Chicago for bigger and better things, but they were all wishing at the same time they didn't have to. It was their security blanket in a way. However, most of all it was their home, their family and friends were here, moving to Virginia meant starting over making new friends, but that would take time.

"Hey where's Nick at?" Ruth asked coming over.

"He went to get his stuff in Texas, he's supposed to be back tonight, Derek told him that he's not going anywhere besides with us, because I need him right now, my mom did abandon me, but dad never did not really, he sent stuff to me all the time, and I get why it's so hard on Nick losing him, my brother needs me too," Jenna said, "He's lost in that darkness, has been for so long, and the fact that Derek's giving him one more chance is…"

"Surprising?" Jeff asked, "He's just like his dad; William always saw the good in a person even through all the bad, and his son does the same," he said with a smile.

"You do too, both of you," Jenna said.

"I guess William left more than few memories," Ruth said, she was going to miss them so much, and she was good at hiding stuff, but being pregnant wasn't helping her emotions, "I just wish that you all had more time," she said.

"We're coming back before Derek starts at the FBI," Penelope said before she sat down, with William, "And you two are coming to visit us a lot right?" she asked.

"Of course, and holidays you'll be back if Derek's not working," Jeff said, "You're only going to be four hours away, it's not that far," he said.

"Says you, my family is here mostly," Pen said, "Steven got a job here now, and my other three brothers are going to be living in Chicago too, and I'm leaving," she said about to start crying.

"What did Stan want?" Jeff asked changing the subject before all three women started crying again.

"He can't make it to the fair well party; he got called in to work on a double murder," Pen said, "I couldn't stop crying so I had to come back in," she said, "God why does this hurt so much?" She asked wiping the tears away, "It's not fair, I wish Virginia was next door." she said before she felt tow arms go around her.

"It's going to be okay, baby girl," Derek said.

"Says you who only got a week after we move before the academy," Jenna said.

"I know, I know, but you'll have each other, and its six weeks, I'm sure Pen will find a way to drop by," Derek said.

"Just don't forget to tell us how she does that," Ruth said with a smile.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

The See You Soon party as they were calling it after Desiree told Derek he wasn't going anywhere, she'd been crying since he'd told her they were leaving a few days earlier. They'd known it would be harder on her, since Derek was the closest to her.

"Hey mom, so how's Cinderella doing?" Derek asked, one of his nicknames for Des.

"She refuses to come out her room," Fran said, "I don't blame her, I'd be curled up in my bed too if I was her age," she said before hugging him, "By the time you three actually leave with the kids, I'm going to be a wreck," she said.

"Mom I'm only four hours away, and I promise I'll call once a week and you know Penelope will be calling you a lot," Derek said.

"I know, it's just going to be hard to let another baby go," Fran said, "I lost your dad to that job, I don't want to lose you too," she said.

"You're not going to lose me mom, trust me Pen would find a way to bring my ass back and kick it," Derek said.

"You better go and convince Cinderella to come out, other wise I don't think I'll be at that party," Fran said.

"I'm going," Derek said before making his way down the hall to his sister's room, growing up they'd been lucky enough to get their own rooms, and Des had taken over Sarah's as well, but she refused to touch his. He'd come to get couple things, but he'd also brought something for Des, "Is Cinderella home today?" he asked knocking.

"Is her big brother abandoning her to the wicked step mother?" Des asked.

"I'm not abandoning you Desiree," Derek said opening the door.

"Yes you are," She said from the bed, "You're leaving here and going to some other state, and I'm left here alone," she said not bothering to hide her tears.

"I'm not leaving you alone Des, I'll be back in a couple months," he said sitting down on the bed pulling the covers back finding his ten year old sister.

"But what about dad's birthday, we always go to the cemetery and talk to him, who's going to do that with me, or make mom feel better because she misses him so much on their anniversary, I can't do that alone," Des said, "You can't just leave us," she cried.

"Dad's birthday isn't till September, I'll be back before I start at the FBI, and I know that you can make mom feel better," Derek said, "What you say we go and have some fun, less you want to wallow in here and miss out on Ruth's cake?" he asked.

"I'm not wallowing, my brother and best friend is leaving," Desiree said, "You've always been here, even when you were not talking to mom and Sarah, you talked to me," she said pulling the covers back over her head.

Fran was watching from the door hoping that her daughter would come out from under the covers soon, she knew that Derek's leaving was going to hurt her more, they'd spent so much time together after William's death. Des followed him everywhere.

Derek sighed, "Des, I was going to give this to you on your birthday, but I think I can think of something else then," he said, "That is if you want this little guy," he said.

Desiree peeped out from under the covers, "Derek," She squealed seeing the kitten.

"Come to the party and you can keep him, but you gotta stop crying first," he said.

"Then you might as well keep it," Desiree said, "Because you leaving is not okay," she said before getting up and going to her closet shutting the door and locking it.

Fran walked over giving Derek a sad smile, "She'll come around, but you can leave the kitten, I'm sure she'll come out before the party," she said.

"I hope so," Derek said getting up, "See you in couple hours mom," he said hugging her after setting the kitten down on the bed, "You to Cinderella," Derek said towards the closet before he left the room.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

Penelope, Jenna and Nick, who'd gotten back half hour earlier were sitting outside at Jeff and Ruth's house with the kids when Derek pulled up, "How'd it go?" Jenna asked.

"She locked herself in the closet," Derek said sitting down beside Penelope, "Mom let her keep the kitten, I just hope she can get her out the closet," he said.

"You're her best friend, Derek, look how many times she's stayed at the apartment in the last two months," Pen said, "And before that," she added.

"I know," he said leaning back in the chair, "I just wish she didn't feel like I was abandoning her," Derek said.

"What if she came with us?" Jenna asked, "For a while that is," she said.

"Yeah sure my mom's just going to let her come with us," Derek said, "She doesn't like me leaving, I doubt she's going to let Des just come with us," he said.

"Not forever silly," Pen said with s mile, "For the summer, maybe till school starts," she said, "She could drive Nick in sane," she replied.

"I already got a sister doing that," Nick said before Jenna hit him, "Ouch, okay I'll shut up," he said rubbing his shoulder.

"We were wondering where you got off to," Sarah said coming outside, "So is mom and Des coming?" she asked.

"I don't know," Derek said, "We'll be inside in couple," he said.

"I'm going to get the kids inside, and Rachel needs to be changed," Pen said looking at Derek, "Don't beat yourself up over this, Des is just hurt, she'll come around," she said before getting up and going in the house.

"I hope so," Derek said before he took Rachel to change her before they went and joined everybody else in the backyard.

**DPDPDPDPDPDP**

Everybody was having fun, dancing to the music that was going, and making plans for a few months from then when Derek got into the FBI, they already knew he was going to get in.

"This past year has been full of surprises, lots of wonderful memories, and some rocky times, however Derek and Penelope have gotten through those days and now are going to go off and start the next chapter in their lives," Jeff said, "I know they are going to have a lot of fun doing that, there might be some more hard times ahead, but they'll get through them again," he added before he went on.

Derek wrapped his arms around Pen whispering in her ear, "Maybe we should tell them now," He said letting his hand rest on her stomach.

"Not yet, handsome, after you are accepted into the FBI we will tell them," Pen said, "I love you and this baby, but I want to make sure you know, it's only been a week and two days, and I'm already nervous," she said.

"Everything is going to be fine, baby girl, we're going to have a lot of fun, and I promise I'll try not to kill Nick, long as Jenna keeps him away from your mouth I'll be fine," he said.

"Yeah, Jenna threatened to deball him if he tried to kiss me again," Penelope said with smile, "God this is going to be so hard to leave here, the apartment we made together, the home we've made together, just last year Ruth was giving me a job at the diner, and Rachel was a week old," she said.

"Hey, don't dwell on the past, think about me getting you alone on the roof tonight," Derek said moving his hand under her shirt as he kissed her neck.

"Derek Morgan, stop that now," Ruth said seeing what he was doing, "There is a house for that kind of stuff," She said.

"Sorry, I got carried away," Derek said with a smile before he went and sat down with Pen at one the tables so they could eat.

"Did you hear anything I said?" Jeff asked looking at them.

"Yes, you said that we're going to get through this," Pen said, "I know you're right, but it's still hard leaving here," she replied glad that Derek was beside her.

"You got bigger things in your future Penelope," Jeff said giving her a hug.

Pen hugged him back letting the unshed tears fall, "I'm going to miss you," she said, "Ruth and you have been like a second set of parents," she said.

"We still are," Ruth said hugging her as well, "I can't believe you are all grown up, and I know that Derek's going to take care of you four," she said.

"Yes I will," Derek said, "I already got few lectures, and Jenna will probably hit me if I do something wrong," he said.

"Bet your ass I will," Jenna said coming over and sitting down, "Where'd Nick get off to?" she asked, "I haven't seen him since we all came out here," she replied.

"I don't know, he probably is in the house," Sarah said, "Jeffery is changed, and Eric's got William who is trying to battle him for that bottle," she said with smile, "I'm going to miss having those three around," she replied.

"Well you know where we'll be," Derek said.

"Yeah yeah," Sarah said, "Still, I won't get to pick on you as much," she said.

"We're leaving tomorrow afternoon, if Des ever comes out, I thought the three of us could go do something, before I had to go," Derek said.

"Sure, I think I can lure her out," Sarah said with smile.

"Oh my god, I think somebody else did," Jenna said with smile, "So that's where my brother got off to," she said seeing Desiree, Fran and Nick coming down from the house.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

"Okay now that everybody is here, we can start," Steven said, "I never thought I'd be standing here giving this speech and having to let my baby sister go, but I know that she's in good hands with Derek, and they are going to do a lot of things in the years to come," he said, "I'm proud of the both of them, Pen's told me a lot about her hot stuff in the last year, and I know our parents would love him too," he said, "Pen's going to ODU to work on computers, hopefully no illegal hacking, which she's known for driving Derek crazy with," he joked making everybody laugh.

"Hey," Pen protested before she got looks from everybody, "Okay, I'll try," she said with smile before Steven continued.

After a few more speeches and more stories about the past Derek got up after giving Pen a kiss, "I thought that waiting over six weeks for this was alright, but, you can kill me later, Princess," he said, "It seems that I'm going to be a dad again, in about nine months give or take," he said.

"What?" was the reply from most everybody, except the few that knew.

"You're pregnant again, damn he works fast," Nick said.

"Derek," Pen shouted at him.

"Sorry, I'm too happy to care if you pound on me," he said with a smile

"Ha, you're going to be pounding me into the mattress tonight after this," Pen said, "That tongue of yours will be put to good use," she said a little to loudly and everybody heard her.

Derek closed his eyes feeling the heat against his cheeks as he blushed, "Woman I suggest you stop talking now," he got out finally.

"I'm sorry it just slipped out," Pen said with giggle before Derek came back over and he kissed her, everybody else was still talking about the fact they were having another baby so soon.

"I love you Penelope Morgan," Derek said kissing her, "I just couldn't wait any more to tell them," he said.

"I love you too, Derek Morgan," Pen said pulling him in for another kiss while every one around them clapped and cheered.

It was going to be hard leaving the family and friends they had in Chicago, but it wasn't like they weren't never coming back, they'd see them again soon, some more than others, but they would make it, they always found a way to get by.

**TBC**

**AN: One chapter left, and this story comes to a close, thank you all for the wonderful reviews and special thanks to Kathy for some ideas and help along the way.**


	37. Epilogue

**Beating The Odds**

**Chapter 37**

**Epilogue**

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews I own nothing hope you enjoy.**

**AN2: This story has come to a close, and thanks to all those wonderful reviews it lasted longer than I thought it would. It had been planned to be a ten chapter story at the most, but it became so much more. **

Derek looked at the clock on his computer screen for the third time; he wanted to get out of the office and go watch his daughter play at her Soccer game. Rachel was twelve now, and the captain of her soccer team, she was the spitting image of her mother, except her hair was dark brown now with green streaks going through it. She loved doing different things with her hair, they didn't know what color it would be from one week to the next, the same with Penelope these days, who'd just put pink and blue streaks in hers.

They had six more kids now, which included the twins Jeffery and Michael who were ten. There were four boys and three girls now Rachel was the first girl, then it was the twins, Jeffery and William, that had been followed by another boy Dustin James, and three years ago another set of twins Caroline Michelle, and Nicolas Damon, three short months ago Penelope had Cayla, there newest addition to the still growing family.

Derek looked at the clock again with a smile it was finally five and he was out of there, he got up looking around wondering if Penelope was done yet, five years ago she'd gotten the job as the BAU's technical analysis and started working with him. He'd had the chance three different times to move up from profiler, and after eight months of being a Unit chief after Rossi left ten years ago, he'd stepped down, not wanting the job any more, it had sucked, and he hadn't gotten to be in the field as much or at home with his family.

Now he was a profiler again, but he still had the time he'd served on his file, and after Gideon had just up and left them, Hotch had tried to give him the job back, but he'd refused it this time. Hotch had joined their team the second year after he had, and they'd became friends, especially after Rossi left, and it was them and one other guy on the team, they'd kept going though and the director kept the team too after they fought when it had almost been disbanded three times.

"Are you coming to the game?" Derek asked knocking on Hotch's door.

"If I can get these last reports finished," Aaron said with a smile, "The last game of the season right?"

"If they win, they go to state," Derek said, "Not sure who's more thrilled her or Pen," he said with smile, "If you can't make it there's a cook out tomorrow, Nick's back in town, and he said if she won, he'd have a cook out with her friends and the team, families invited too," he said.

"How's Nick doing?"

"He just got reassigned again, Rachel's upset, she was hoping he'd get transferred here," Derek said, "She doesn't know he's her biological dad, but she misses him still," he said.

"I think she'll be fine when Nick gets here," Hotch said handing Derek a folder, "What you say, about Nick joining the team?" he asked.

"You asked me ten years ago, I'd said no way in hell, but he's changed, it took a while, but he got it together," Derek said, "So yeah, if you want him, sure," he said.

"Here's another, seems that we're getting two members, I'm sure you know this one too," Hotch said.

"Dave's coming back?" Derek asked seeing the folder.

"Seems being retired nine and half years was all he could do," Aaron said with laugh.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

Rachel was sitting outside the middle school waiting on her dad, she knew that he got off at five, and instead of going to the library like usual, she'd called and let him know she was at the school still, she'd ran around the track couple times wanting to get in some running before practice, she was now sitting under one the trees with her latest book for the weekly book report. She played on the middle school's soccer team, but her parents home schooled her, which was the way she liked it.

She looked around before looking at her watch, "Come on dad, where are you at, mom and you better not be having sex again," she groaned before she saw a truck coming towards her, but it was a Toyota, her dad drove a Chevy. However after she saw the license plate she knew who it was and got up after putting her book away.

Nick was surprised when Derek had asked him to pick Rachel up, not that he hadn't before, because in the last ten years things had changed, he'd gotten his life together again, and after three years of not wanting him near Rachel much, Derek had let him back in her life when she'd turned four, to her he was her Uncle Nick, and he wanted it to stay that way. He'd lost any rights to be her dad long time ago, and he didn't feel he had the right still to have that title. She had a dad, which was Derek.

"Uncle Nick," Rachel yelled before jumping in his arms giving him a hug, "I missed you so much," she said.

"Hey kiddo," Nick said hugging her back, "I heard somebody's going to play states if they win tonight," he said.

"Who told you mom, dad, Aunt Jenna?" Rachel asked.

"Dave, he called me last night and told me before I left for here," Nick said.

"I just wish you were staying, I miss having you around," Rachel said before she got down.

"Well you'll be happy to know that I got a job transfer, I start at the BAU next week," Nick said.

"Sweet, that means that you'll be here for our yearly beach trip, like you used to, and you can explain to me what this is," Rachel said pulling something out her back pocket.

Nick looked down at the paper, and he knew what it was, "Where'd you get that?" he asked.

"I helped mom sorting through a dozen boxes in the attic, I found that, why did you give me up dad?" she asked looking at him, "I'm not going to be mad at you, because you've been here the last eleven years, but you took being my Uncle why?" she asked.

"Let's go get something to eat and we can talk," Nick said, "Just don't say anything to your mom and dad," he said.

"But you are my dad,"

"No, I screwed up back then Rachel, and Derek's your dad, and that's all that matters," Nick said.

"But what if I want two dads?" Rachel asked trying not to cry, "What if I want to call you dad too, is that against the rules or something?" she asked.

"Rachel, I can't tell you what to do, but Derek is your dad, he raised you, and he's been there for you, your mom too, and unless they say other wise, I'm your Uncle," he said.

"No," Rachel said shaking her head, "You're right you can't tell me what to do and if I want to call you dad I will," she screamed before grabbing her stuff and throwing in on the back of the truck.

"Rachel Morgan," Nick yelled at her.

"If I can't call you dad don't think you can be giving me orders," she yelled before getting in the truck slamming the door.

"Ugh," Nick sighed, "You're just like your mother," he groaned before getting in the truck.

**DPDPDPDP**

Penelope and Derek had the other kids fed, and ready to go to the Soccer game when Nick got there with Rachel, but when the front door slammed both of them knew something was up.

"Rachel Nicole Morgan," Nick yelled, "Get your butt down here now," he said.

"Hey, what's with the middle naming?" Pen asked.

"She just threw a fit in the truck and said she wasn't going to the game, seems she found something when you asked her to help with those boxes last week," Nick said handing Pen the paper's he'd given them years ago that said he wasn't Rachel's dad any more.

"I'll go talk to her," Derek said, "I thought I burned them," he said.

"What you mean you thought you burned them?" Nick asked.

"I told you four years ago, if you wanted to tell her you could, you changed Nick, your not that same asshole that fucked my wife on his truck," he said before going after his daughter.

"I don't deserve to be her dad, I gave her up, that was it," Nick said.

"Derek's right, it's Rachel's choice, she's twelve, and we said when she was thirteen she could choice, it's just a year sooner," Pen said, "Don't blow this Nick, she wants you in her life all the time as it is," she said.

"I gave her up, I said I didn't care, I was a bastard," Nick said.

"No, you were just lost, and now you got your life together, have had it that way for a good nine years, Derek and Rossi helped you out, you graduated high school, got your college degree, and you went and joined the Police academy, been working for the Chicago branch of the FBI for three years now," Penelope said, "Now go up there and talk to your daughter, because these papers don't exist any more," Pen said tearing them up.

**DPDPDPDP**

After half an hour of talking and explaining Rachel changed her mind about not going to the game, but she still was upset that nobody had told her. "I'm going because my team needs me, that is the only reason," she said.

"She'll come around," Derek said, "Her mom's the same way most of the time," he said before Pen punched him in the shoulder, "Ouch, see, they're both drama queens," he said catching Pen's arm and using it to pull her in for a kiss this time.

"I'm glad you two got this parenting thing down," Nick said, "Because I don't think I could do it, I'm happy staying single, and with one daughter," he said.

"See, I knew you could say it," Pen said before she hugged him, "Now you go and get our other six screaming kids outside, and we'll get Rachel," she said.

"She's bossy too," Derek said before they went to make sure Rachel was coming.

Nick went down stairs, "Come on you all, let's go watch your sister play," he said rounding up the six kids that were trying to scare the cat, "Before you piss the little guy off and he scratches you," he added going to the door and when he opened it he found Desiree standing there along with Jeff, Ruth and Fran, "Hey, you come to watch the game too?" he asked before spotting the twins behind their parents.

"That and the twins' birthday," Fran said, "Jeffery and William's that is," she added.

"Cool, it's two days away," Jeffery said, as the kids took turn hugging their grandparents and their aunt.

Nick smiled trying not to meet Des' gaze, but she took his hand pulling him out the door, "We need to talk," she said, "Tell Derek and Pen we went ahead," she said.

"Okay, everything okay?" Ruth asked.

"Couldn't be better," Des said.

"So does Derek know about them?" Jeff asked.

"What them?" Fran asked, "I thought they broke up again?"

"Nick asking her to marry him, and her saying no isn't breaking up, it's ending everything," Ruth said.

"Maybe things will change," Fran said, "They both could use some happy," she replied.

"Where's Derek at?" Cody Daniels asked.

"Yeah, and Penelope," Jessie asked looking up at their parents.

Jeff smiled down at his daughter and son, "They'll be out here soon," he said.

**DPDPDPDPDP**

Hotch, JJ, Haley, Jack, Reid, Emily and Rossi were at the middle school when Jeff and them showed up with the kids, "Hey, where's Derek and them?" Haley asked.

"Convincing Rachel to come, she found out about Nick being her dad," Desiree said.

"Where's Nick at then?" Hotch asked.

"Truck, thinking something over," Des said.

"Don't tell me you just dropped it on him you're pregnant?" JJ asked, "A little warning would have been good," she replied.

"Yeah well, I'm mad at him, sure I turned down the ring, and the marriage he offered, but doesn't mean I wanted him to leave," Desiree said with a sigh.

"You are too much like your brother, those years of following him around," Fran said.

"So what, Nick knows now, and he better not run like he did with Rachel," Desiree said, "Or I'll be the one tracking him down and kicking his ass," she threatened.

"Language, there are virgin ears here," Reid said.

"Yeah and you're one them," Rachel teased coming up to them, "I'm glad you could make it," she said with a smile, "Wait where's Jake at?" she asked.

"His son's birthday party I'm guessing," Jeff said, "But he sent you this, and told you to kick some butt out there," he said.

"Thanks," Rachel said.

"And G-man said that you will win States just remember there is a whole team out there, don't try and play it alone," Ruth said.

"I never do," Rachel said, "Okay once, but it was crazy, I was double teamed, and my players weren't paying attention," she said.

"Just do your best out there," Derek said giving her a hug, "And after you win, I heard something about a cook out at Nick's house," he said.

"Thanks you guys," Rachel said.

"Now go kick some ass," Emily said with smile.

"Okay, just make sure that Dad gets out the truck," Rachel said as she took off towards the locker room to change.

"Dad?" Fran asked, "You told her?"

"She found the papers," Pen said, "Not like we weren't going to tell her, but we thought it would be another year or two," she said.

"I just hope Nick can take that and Desiree's news," Reid said.

"Hey, you shut your pie hole, Spencer Reid," Des said.

"Touchy sis?" Derek asked.

"I'll tell you later, right now Nick's coming over, and I don't want a fight," Des said before going over to Nick, "Are we okay?"

"You turn me down for marriage then you say you're pregnant?" Nick asked, "I want to marry you Desiree, and I will do this again," he said taking the ring out, "Will you marry me?"

"Nick," Des said looking at the ring.

"Please, I know I said I wanted to be single, but I lied, I already asked Derek months ago, but you turned me down, so I'm asking again, Desiree Sabrina Morgan, will you marry me?" Nick asked.

Derek looked over at them wondering what his sister was going to say this time, he'd felt bad for Nick when she'd turned him down, and he knew that was one reason Nick was coming here, but now he was trying again, "Des, if you love him just say yes," Derek said.

"Yeah, but my brother out his misery," Jenna said coming to join the family with her son Carlos Michael, named after his dad and Uncle Derek.

"Okay, I'll marry you," Desiree said before Nick put the ring on her finger picking her up giving her a kiss.

Everybody cheered as after months of wondering if Nick and Desiree would stop dancing around, and she'd say yes to his marriage offer and she finally had, "I guess if he didn't try and kill Nick for getting with his sister then they're okay?" Hotch asked.

"He was okay when we named Nicholas after Nick," Pen said, "Nick finally found his way back from that hell his mom did when she just abandoned him," she said before going over and hugging them, she finally got her best friend back years ago, and now Desiree was getting that Prince that she'd dreamed about.

**DPDPDPDP**

"Go Rachel, come on," Penelope yelled out jumping up and cheering as Rachel kicked the ball in the goal again.

Steven and Daniel had showed up right before the game had started to watch their niece play, their other two brothers were both in California again, they'd moved back the year before, and were now state troopers for California.

Jake wasn't there because he had his six year old son's birthday party to be at, three years after Derek and Pen moved to Virginia, Pen set him up with a friend of hers, and they ended up with three boys, and a now six month old baby girl.

Gordinski had even found somebody to handle him as Desiree said, and he was expecting a baby in December with his wife.

Hotch and Haley had gotten back together after a few months of being apart, they'd realize they could make it if Derek and Pen had for all these years too.

Eleven years had made a lot of difference for Derek, Penelope, Jenna and Nick, along with the kids, they'd left Chicago, but found more family along the way, it had been hard at first, but they'd gotten by, spending weeks alone at a time without Derek around Pen had become stronger, and she'd also found some trouble when she'd hacked the FBI trying to find out where he was at a couple times, and then once, when he'd gotten hurt, but kept it from her so she wouldn't worry. Hotch and figured out it was her, and instead of getting yelled at, he'd offered her the job as their technical analyst if she promised not to hack to track down where her husband was at any more.

In the end though Nick found what he needed where he'd left it, in Chicago, he'd gone back after Jenna had met her now husband there, he'd worked for what he wanted and after Derek had gave him that third chance he found his way back to who he used to be. Finding love along the way, now he had that and more, thanks to a friend.

Jenna had her husband, and son, with a baby on the way as well. She'd meet Rick during nursing school and they'd gotten married few years back. Rossi had ended up with JJ after Penelope introduced them few years back, and Reid was with Emily.

"I can't look," Fran said covering her eyes when Rachel made the last kick before the ball went in the goal and they all jumped up cheering.

"Chicken," Jeff teased with a smile.

"Well I'll just be one," Fran said, "She just won the game for them still," she added.

**DPDPDPDP**

Rachel was sitting outside with her feet in the pool thinking about that night, she'd won the game, and the team was going to state finals in two weeks, but the one thing she wanted the most she knew she might not get.

"Hey, why are you out here all alone?" Nick asked.

"It's always nice out here under the stars, dad used to ground me for coming out here," Rachel said, "If you don't want me to call you dad I want, how's daddy?" she asked.

"Ray, it's not that I don't want that, it's the fact that Derek is your dad, no matter what your DNA says, I blew that chance years ago, I'm okay with you calling me Uncle," Nick said.

"I'm not, I talked to dad, he doesn't mind, mom either," Rachel said.

Nick smiled sitting down beside her, "When you were like six months old I told Derek I didn't want you, he could have you I only wanted your mom," he said, "I don't even know that person any more, because watching you grow up, I was wrong, I wished that I hadn't screwed it up, I'm actually jealous some times, especially when you were younger, you'd always go running to your dad when you got hurt, or had a nightmare," he said.

"And now?" Rachel asked, "Do you want me now?"

"Yeah, I've wanted you in my life for years, and I have that now, if you want to call me dad, I don't mind, but not around Derek okay, he's more of a dad to you than I could have been, he raised you and I gotta say you turned out wonderful," Nick said.

"I'm twelve, got lot years left to go," Rachel said, "If I can't call you dad, can I at least drop the Uncle part?"

"Sure, now how about we go inside and have a bowl of ice cream before bed?" he asked.

"Nope, I want to swim for a while, you can join me," Rachel said.

"I'll just sit here, you go swim around," Nick said.

"Okay," Rachel said with a smile before jumping in the pool.

Penelope and Derek watched from their bedroom's balcony while Rachel and Nick talked, "It's getting cold out here," Pen said finally.

"You the one that said let's have sex out here," Derek said with a smile moving his hands down her back, "I'm inside you already, and I'm not moving," he said before he kissed her.

"We did good you know, seven kids, and you even got Nick back on track, I find that to be surprising if I hadn't seen it for myself," Pen said moving slowly against him as they made love.

"Stop talking, and move more," Derek said with a smile before she kissed him again.

They had all beat the odds that said they couldn't make it, that Nick wouldn't change, Jenna wouldn't find that perfect person again. Twelve years they'd been together, eleven since they'd left Chicago, but Derek and Penelope were more than the college student graduating doing his Uncle a favor for the local high school, and a high school student trying to find her way with a baby girl.

Mom, dad, best friend brother and sister, but mainly family was what they had now, and still would years down the road.

"I love you, baby girl," Derek said before he released into her.

"Love you too, hot stuff," Pen said back claiming his lips as she followed him into that bliss.

**THE END**

**AN: Thank you all it has been fun. Special thanks to Kathy for the help and ideas. **


End file.
